Tainted Souls
by Xylexia
Summary: What happened behind the scenes inside Las Noches after Ulquiorra kidnapped Orihime? What affect did the emotional human woman have on the stoic Espada that finally changed him in the end? Rated M for later chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. Abduction

AN: Hi! This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R.

Text in Italics are either thoughts, dreams or flash backs. It's very easy to tell.

Story goes off canon at first, but slowly deviates. As this is my first story I'm still trying to acquaint myself with Fan Fiction terminology, so bare with me. I try to keep everyone in character (as I originally saw them in the manga/anime) and there is lots of angst ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Having arrived at Las Noches with a one-armed Yammy in tow, Ulquiorra headed straight for the Throne Room. Inside he found Aizen, Tōsen, Gin Ichimaru and the rest of the Espada. Aizen was staring intently at a silvery purple orb in the palm of his hand. Looking up at the return of his Forth Espada, he motioned for his report to begin.

Stepping into the middle of the room, Ulquiorra pulled out one of his depthless emerald green eyes, and crushed it before him. The fragments of the eyes appeared as shattered glass, floating in midair. They quickly reformed and replayed the events as Ulquiorra had seen them that day.

_He and Yammy had arrived in the Human World, a park just inside Karakura Town. _

_They encountered two humans: a tall dark skinned man and a woman with fiery red hair._

_Yammy and the man charging each other; the man falling unconscious, his arm and shoulder mangled._

_The woman running to aid him, conjuring a strange, golden shield; healing the man's shattered arm._

_The orange haired shinigami appearing, attacking Yammy; completely slashing off his right arm. The shinigami's reiatsu, powerful but erratic._

_Two very powerful captain class shinigami showing up. Yammy attacks them recklessly and is easily defeated._

_Ulquiorra questions the two new arrivals, learning that they are Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke._

_Ulquiorra opens a Garganta and they retreat._

The shattered fragments faded into nothing. The room was silent, Aizen remained contemplative.

Ignoring the stinging of his newly regenerated eye, Ulquiorra waited for any comments Aizen would make regarding his report.

He stared at the green tiled floor, reflecting upon what he learned of the day's events.

Unexpectedly, the orange haired shinigami was quite powerful, though his reiatsu was extremely erratic; he theorized that the shinigami would ultimately destroy himself, or become one of Aizen's pawns. Then there was that fiery haired human woman. He had at first passed her off as random piece of human trash, until she had used some form of time reversal or spatial renewal technique to reattach her fallen comrade's arm. Intrigued, he decided there that Aizen must know of this human and her unique gift, as it may prove to be extremely useful to have on the Arrancar's side.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen addressed the Forth Espada. "It pains me greatly that you let that fool Yammy run amuck the way he did, drawing so much attention with his reiatsu. Not only that but Yammy was nearly killed and you were forced to retreat as powerful shinigami showed up. Explain."

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly, as if the answer was obvious. "Yammy gave me time to observe the shinigami's level of reiatsu. I was able to conclude that powerful he may be, he is of no threat to us; he will eventually destroy himself, or become our pawn." He paused, thinking more needed to be said in order to placate his leader. "Be that as it may, I also discovered that a comrade of his, that human woman, possesses a gift for time reversal that would be a great asset to us."

"I see, you think his reiatsu will bring about his own destruction?" He had a contemplative look to him as he reclined back in his white throne. "I hope you are correct in your assumption." Aizen's thoughts turned to the woman he had seen in Ulquiorra's vision, her fiery hair and defiant expression were tantalizing. "Bring me the girl. If my suspicious are correct, her technique may prove quite useful."

"As you wish." Bowing slightly he turned and strode out of the room, formulating a plan in his mind. He thought back to the woman and her comrades. She had been unable to protect herself or her friend when Yammy had advanced upon them. The tall dark man fought to protect her and failed miserably. Then the woman made it blatantly obvious that she cared deeply for her friends, immediately conjuring the golden shield to heal him. When Yammy had made to attack her, she was helpless, and would have been destroyed if it were not for the orange haired shinigami who blocked the fatal blow. He decided to play on her defenselessness and self doubt, by convincing her that by joining them she would no longer be a burden or hindrance to her comrades and in the long run save them immeasurable pain and suffering.

Satisfied with this course of action, Ulquiorra used sonido to quickly find those whose help he required. Appearing before Grimmjow, a disgruntled Yammy, Wonderweiss and Luppi, he explained Aizen's wishes and his plan.

* * *

_One month later._

Having said her goodbyes to her friends, Orihime Inoue approached the Senkai Gate. She turned around and took one last look at Seireitei; a look of melancholy spreading across her face. She was glad to be going home. Seireitei was such a sad place, full of nothing but reminders of failures in regards to the Bount Invasion and saving Rukia.

Sighing, she nodded to her two escorts, signaling she was ready to pass through to Karakura Town.

* * *

Motioning to his comrades that it was time, Ulquiorra focused his mind and traced an invisible line in front of him, splitting reality and opening up a Garganta; a portal of swirling darkness to other dimensions. When it was large enough, Yammy, Luppi, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss stepped through, followed by Ulquiorra. The Garganta closed behind them soundlessly.

* * *

Ichigo had just stepped out of the shower when he felt it, an odd disturbance in the atmosphere. _A Garganta! The Arrancar must be back!_ Quickly pulling some clothing on he phoned Toshiro and Matsumoto who were at Urahara's shop.

"You felt it too? I'm heading over, meet you there!" He hung up and quickly pulled out his substitute shinigami badge. Forcing his spirit form out of his body he jumped out of his bedroom window and made his way over the roof tops towards the disturbance. _I hope __Inoue_ _hasn't returned yet._

_

* * *

_On the other side of the Garganta, in Karakura Town, Ulquiorra reminded his subordinates of the plan. Nodding in confirmation, the Arrancar split up across the city intent on wreaking havoc until the shinigami showed up.

Ulquiorra took one last look around. _What a trashy world, _he thought with a look of disdain. The Forth Espada stepped back through into the darkness, intent on the mission ahead.

Focusing, he was able to locate the woman's reiatsu. He was right on time. Taking a step forward he dropped out of the Garganta directly into the Senkaimon in front of the woman and her two guards. _Only two guards, really? What a pathetic excuse of an escort for someone as unique as this woman. Do they not realize what she is capable of?_

Gasping, the woman dropped her bag her hands falling stiffly to her sides. Her eyes darted around, unsure of what she should do. Immediately the two guards took up a defensive position in front of her, having no idea just who, or how powerful the Hollow in front of them was.

"Trash." Ulquiorra stated in contempt as he raised his right hand towards the guards and issued off two small green Bala Blasts, fatally injuring them.

Tearing up, her mind racing frantically, the woman quickly set about healing the two guards using her time reversal technique.

Ulquiorra stared at her, wondering how he could be forgotten so easily. _What is this woman thinking, ignoring me?_ "Woman. You will come with me. Speak, and you will die. Attempt to flee, and you will die." Ulquiorra knew it would be suicide to kill her, Aizen would be murderous, but she didn't know that.

The woman yelped, having forgotten his presence. She straightened up, glaring into his disturbingly green eyes. She didn't want to leave her guards to die. _It's that Espada I saw from the park last month… _"What do you…"

That was all she could say as a blast of black and green reiatsu hit her and she was suddenly being held against the wall by her throat. She vainly grasped at her neck, but couldn't find anything there. She couldn't breath! Her eyes began to tear up and black spots began to cloud her vision, the two golden shields fading away as she lost focus.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and she was on the ground gasping, choking for air. She could already feel the bruises forming, in the shape of what, she couldn't imagine.

"Woman. Do you realize the position you're in? You're hopeless and defenseless, once again, and nobody is here to save you." Ulquiorra then used Garganta Broadcast, allowing the woman to see the battle her friends were fighting.

Her blurry eyes widened. Ichigo was battling a one-armed Grimmjow; Matsumoto was battling Lummi and Wonderweiss; and Toshiro was battling Yammy in his bankai form.

"As you can see, you're saviors are all preoccupied. Nobody will be able to come rescue you now." He said emotionlessly, enjoying the fear and worry he aspired in her grey eyes. "Why don't you come with me? After all, you're nothing but a burden to your supposed comrades. A hindrance, you only ever get in there way. Come with me, and save them the annoyance of protecting you ever again."

He canceled the Garganta Broadcast as the orange haired shinigami took a particularly brutal hit from Grimmjow. The woman was doubled over on the ground, tears streaming down her eyes. _He's right. What else am I good for? Absolutely nothing! I only ever get in the way, I can't even protect myself properly!_

"I will give you twelve hours." He tossed her a silver bracelet. "You will wear this. It will make you temporarily invisible and be able to pass through solid objects. You may say goodbye to one person." He finished, staring coldly at the human girl

She blinked away her tears, staring into the Arrancar's emotionless eyes. Shaking, she slowly got up, never taking her eyes off the Arrancar. She glared at him, a fire in her eyes, her voice full of resolve. "Make them stop fighting, and I will go now. Just don't hurt my friends!"

Ulquiorra wasn't surprised, she's a selfless human, of course she'd sacrifice everything for her comrades. _But why would she sacrifice herself for them? Any sane person would put themselves before anyone else. _Closing his eyes and focusing his mind, he probed the reiatsu of the four fighting Arrancar, signaling for them to fall back. "It is done." Summoning the Garganta, Ulquiorra stepped into it, "Come with me, woman."

Gathering all the courage she could muster, Orihime slowly placed one foot in front of the other, and followed the Arrancar into the darkness. _I'm sorry, everyone._

_

* * *

_Back in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra searched for Aizen's reiatsu. Realizing Aizen was waiting for him, he quickly ushered the woman towards the Throne Room. "You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not make unnecessary movements. You will be respectful." He said flatly, leaving no room for argument.

Orihime, fearing for her life and trying desperately just to keep up with the Arrancar, only nodded. Her mind was in turmoil, fretting over the fate of her friends.

Satisfied, Ulquiorra strode into the meeting hall, finding all the Espada there waiting, including Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen. This time, Aizen's peculiar treasure was no where in sight.

He was about to report to Aizen when he realized the woman wasn't with him.

Annoyed, he turned around only to see her standing where he had left her, at the door. She was deathly white and had the look of a frightened human child. Realizing his error he grabbed her and dragged her into the room behind him. _Stupid trash._

Bowing slightly he reported to Aizen. "I have returned with a…gift." He said disdainfully as he pushed the woman in front of him, who fell onto the floor on her hands and knees, shuddering and breathing raggedly.

"I told you not to touch her!" Aizen accused, noticing the already purple bruises around the woman's neck. Her fiery hair was dangling in front of her and brushing the green tiled floor.

"My apologies, Aizen-sama, she was slightly…resistant. I did not touch her, however."

Ignoring his subordinate's use of his powers, Aizen suppressed his reiatsu, and ordered the woman to her feet. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo. Please, tell me your name."

Orihime struggled to her feet, barely managing as the reiatsu of the Ex-Captains and the Espada smothered her. She tried to focus her thoughts into words as she registered the question. "Ori—Orihime In—Inoue!" She inwardly cringed, never having stuttered before. She looked around the room; relieved to see the Arrancar that were fighting her friends were there.

"Inoue-san….I have been told you possess a gift." Aizen inquired. "Show me."

Panicking, Orihime didn't realize right away what exactly he was talking about. _Gift? What gift? Why would they want me?_ She looked around, eyes dancing around the room. "I….I don't understand….I don't have a gift!"

"The healing shield woman. Show it to him." Frustrated and annoyed that the woman dare embarrass him in front of his subordinates, Ulquiorra brought forward Grimmjow. "Heal him!"

Grimmjow glared and Ulquiorra. "How is this human trash going to heal me!"

_Oh, my Shun Shun Rikka! _Tentatively….she stepped toward the angry blue haired Arrancar. "Please…lie down." Orihime stared at the floor, hoping against hope that the Arrancar would just do what she said.

Grimmjow blanched. _How dare this human order me to lie at her feet!_ He raised his hand ready to backhand her, only to be stopped dead by Ulquiorra who had a death grip on his wrist. "Just do it." Glaring at the Forth Espada, he did as he was told, humiliating as it was, and waited.

Orihime kneeled down beside the Espada and closed her eyes, trying to calm her fears and block out all else. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" she exclaimed as a warm golden shield formed around Grimmjow encasing him in a healing light.

The Throne Room was silent as Grimmjows arm soon began to regenerate at the shoulder. Aizen was in the background, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully, contemplating the uses he could put this woman to. _The power to reject fate. Any fate? She can use this to heal, can she use it to unmake people or objects as well? How could this human acquire such a God like power?_

As before, Ulquiorra was amazed at this ability. _How could some lowly human woman attain such a power?_ He unknowingly echoed Aizen's thoughts. Ulquiorra stared at the woman before him, her grey eyes intensely focused on healing the Espada. _What are you?_ Ulquiorra felt a strange urge to study and understand everything about this woman.

Finally, Grimmjow's arm was healed, and the shield faded. The woman let out an exhausted sigh, before slumping to the floor, unconscious.

Grimmjow stood, tentatively rotating his shoulder and flexing his arm, which worked perfectly. He looked at the woman, and gave her a small grateful nod, though she never saw it.

Silence reigned among the meeting hall, as Aizen sat considering what he had just witnessed. "Ulquiorra. I place this woman in your charge. Take care of her and see to it that she comes to no harm." Aizen made eye contact with every Arrancar in the room. "No. Harm." He repeated.

The Fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, was hidden away in the shadows of a corner; a sinister smile playing out across his face. _She looks so…innocent…when she's unconscious. _He held back the sinister laugh that threatened to escape._  
_

Bowing slightly towards his Master, Ulquiorra scooped up the unconscious human and retreated from the hall.

He couldn't help but stare at her as he made his way to the guest's quarters. _How ironic, there I was, telling her what a burden she was to her comrades and what an annoyance she would be to protect, and here I am being made the woman's guardian?_ He closed his eyes, sighing inwardly. _Well at least this will be me the opportunity to try and understand better what she is exactly._

He arched an eye brow, a rare occurrence, as the woman curled up in his arms and clutched at his jacket._ What the hell? _"Kurosaki—kun…." The woman murmured in her unconscious state.

Glaring at the woman in his arms he chose to ignore her and used sonido to quickly get her to her room.

The guest room actually turned out to be a medium sized cell, with a small bed on the left, and table, chair and restroom on the right. There was also a tiny barred window about five feet above the floor in the center of the back wall.

He roughly set the woman on the bed, jostling her head to the side, but still she slept on. Quickly stepping outside, he locked the barred metal door. _She will need something more appropriate to wear once she wakes. _Sighing at the menial task, Ulquiorra waved his hand, manipulating the hallways, and strode towards the Las Noches Armory.

* * *

It was dark, and you could see the half Hueco Mundo moon through the bars, its light shining on the sleeping woman's, now distraught, face.

_She was at home, barely a little girl of five, her hair already long and fiery. Her huge grey eyes making her already childlike face even more innocent. She stood there listening as her parents were argued again. She didn't understand why. Why do they always fight? Is it about her? She started to cry and her stern angry Father backhanded her, frustrated with her constant display of emotions. Her Mother stood by and did nothing, as if she didn't exist. Just then her big brother Sora jumped on top of the large man that called himself her Father, and started beating on his face. She cried for Sora to stop, that her Father didn't mean to hit her. Sora was slammed into the wall, shattering several pictures. He crumpled to the floor. Sobbing she ran over to her Brother, shaking him, trying to make him awake, wishing she could help him, had been able to protect him. Seconds later she felt something smash against her head, and all went black._

Ulquiorra stood motionless in the dark corner he'd been in for the past hour, watching the woman sleep. He was surprised when she began thrashing and moaning against the sheets, sometimes crying out intelligible words. _She must be having a nightmare._ He thought, inching towards the bed. He was unsure which action he should take. _Do I wake her up?_ He thought, pulling the chair to the side of the bed and sitting down.

"No!" she called out, her brow creased, tears leaking from her eyes. "No, Sora!" her voice cracked and a sob escaped her lips.

"Woman." He said, firmly, deciding to wake her up. She appeared not to hear him. "Woman, wake up!" he said more loudly and sharply, commanding her to obey him.

Orihime sat bolt upright in bed, her heart pounding in her chest, a sheen of sweat on her body, her eyes darting around frantically. _That dream…my parents! _Tears leaked from her eyes. "Where am I?" She thought out loud, her throat dry and voice cracking. Tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered the events of the day. _Kurosaki-kun! _She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, sobbing into the darkness.

"You are in Las Noches, Hueco Mundo." He said coolly from beside her.

She gasped, pulling the rough blanket around her, startled by his sudden appearance. "How long have you been there?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

He remained silent, deciding the question was not worth answering.

She frowned at her captor. He sat before her, staring with his intense emerald eyes, not a single flicker of emotion behind them.

He turned away and picked up something off the table. "Clean yourself, and put this on." He tossed it on her bed and went to the door. "I will bring you some food." With that, he left.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment before getting up. _I did the right thing! At least here I'm no longer burdening Kurosaki-kun and the others! And at least I'm keeping one of there most powerful enemies…occupied. _ With that satisfying thought, she picked up the two piece garment and went into the restroom.

Well she was surprised, to say the least. The restroom actually had a toilet and shower! _I can see the shower being here, but a toilet? _Shaking the thought away as to why Arrancars would need that particular appliance, she drew the water for a hot bath, and looked at the garment Ulquiorra had left her.

At first it appeared to be a one piece long sleeved gown with a cloak. It had a high collar, with a black zipper going down the middle and ending just above her breasts and then going off to the left and right and down her sides. Just below the navel there was a very thick, diagonal black sash. But at second glance she could tell that if she were to unzip it the sleeves and cloak would detach to reveal only a sleeveless, strapless white gown. She had to admit….it was rather beautiful. _I just hope it isn't too tight…god what am I thinking? They won't care!_ Sighing she turned off the faucets and stepped into the bath.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in __Karakura__Town__…_

Urahara was holding an emergency meeting at his shop. Rukia, Yoruichi, Renji, Ishida, Ichigo and Sado were in attendance.

"What do you mean Inoue never reached the other end of the Senkai Gate?" Ichigo was furious! Grimmjow had played him. The whole farce was just a diversion for those blasted Arrancar to take Inoue away!

Urahara gently set his fan down. "What we're saying Ichigo is that somehow, on the way from Soul Society to the Human World, Inoue-san was ambushed and her two escorts killed. She's vanished without a trace." Urahara looked grim, as did the rest of the group.

Ichigo however wouldn't give up. "C'mon! It was all obviously a set up! The Espada set up a diversion so that he could kidnap Inoue! I have to do something. I'm going to get her!" Ichigo made to get up but Yoruichi put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Hold your horses Ichigo. Let me speak with the Gotei 13 first and see if they will help us. It might take some time but its better than rushing head on into things and getting yourself killed. How would that help Inoue-san?"

Ichigo nodded, conceding her point. "They better hurry it up. I won't wait around here forever."

Renji nodded. "I need to train with my Bankai. I still have not mastered it completely." At this Sado agreed. "I need to train as well."

"I believe I can help you with that!" Urahara said with a glint in his eye. "Follow me!"

Renji and Sado nodded to Rukia and Ichigo, and left towards the basement with the old shinigami.

Sighing, Rukia placed her hand over Ichigo. "Just be patient, there is nothing we can do for her right now short of getting ourselves killed. Let's trust in Yoruichi."

At this Yoruichi bid them farewell and they all wished her luck trying to convince the Gotei 13 to help them.

* * *

Orihime sighed, _this bath is nice. I really needed this._ She had almost dozed off when she opened her eyes, startled by the overpowering presence that was suddenly beside her. She screamed. "Ahhhhhhh! Getoutgetoutgetout!" She grabbed frantically for a towel but realized there were none. _Oh my god…_"GET OUT!"

"I have brought you food." Ulquiorra stated emotionlessly, never taking his eyes off the naked woman in front of him.

"Ok! Can you please just leave so I can get dressed?" She begged, trying to submerse herself completely in the water. She hadn't been that mortified in years.

Unperturbed, he turned around and closed the door. _What was that all about? Why did she react that way? _He was truly boggled by the woman's outburst.

A few minutes later the door clicked open and a wet, highly embarrassed Orihime emerged wearing the Arrancar regalia. She stood there unsure of what to do.

Ulquiorra turned away from the barred window where he was standing and stared at the woman in her new outfit. _Now all she needs is some sort of Hollow mask. _"Strangely, it suits you." His mouth said before he had a chance to clamp down, surprised and annoyed that he had let himself speak his mind.

At this the woman's eyes widened. _How am I supposed to take that? I'm a human wearing Arrancar clothing, how does that suit me?_

Ulquiorra stared into her eyes, reading all of the emotions flashing through them: surprise, confusion, embarrassment. _What useless emotions! _He thought."Eat your food."

She turned her gaze away and stared at what was supposed to be food on the table. It looked like a glob of brown goop. _Well, it can't be worse than my cooking and I've been told that's pretty horrible…_"I'm not hungry." She spoke honestly.

Ulquiorra, his patience already at its limits, appeared before Orihime, mere inches from her. "Woman, you will eat your food, or I will force it down your throat." He said, emotionlessly.

She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but stare into those huge, emerald eyes. Her heart was pounding. She could feel his breath on her skin. At the mention of throat, she quickly raised a hand and felt around her own. She winced at the bruises.

Ulquiorra followed the movement, noticing the hand print around her neck. He raised his hand and brushed his fingertips over the marks. Her breath hitched and her eyes closed at his touch. _Good, maybe that'll serve as a reminder. _"Eat your food, woman." He turned from her, secretly taking notice of her peculiar reaction. _How predictable._

Doing her best to calm her breathing and ignore the goose bumps that broke out on her skin, she quickly sat down at the table and picked up the utensil. She closed her eyes. _Good lord what was that all about? Why did I react that way!_ _What is the matter with me?_ Guilt washed over her at the reaction that her body had towards her kidnapper.

Sighing, she attempted to clear her mind as she took her first bite of the 'goop'. It turns out the goop was just mashed potato's and gravy. She was grateful that it wasn't worse.

Ulquiorra watched the women eat out of the corner of the corner of his eye, contemplating her reaction towards him. He enjoyed the power he had over her, the control. He knew power, and he knew control, he had plenty over his subordinates, but this was somehow different. This was a different type of power, one that slightly confused him, though excited him nonetheless.

When she had finished, total silence reigned in the small room. Orihime was looking anywhere but at Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra could not take his eyes off the woman. Finally deciding to break the awkward silence, she asked "So, what do you want with me?"

"It is not what I want with you but what Aizen-sama wants with you," he stated blandly, "he wants to use your powers."

Orihime reached up and unconsciously smoothed her hair pens down. "I see. Then why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"You are in my charge." He said simply. _And I simply enjoy tormenting you; seeing the array of emotions I could provoke within you, and then attempt to understand. Why? Why do you feel? There is no point to it, emotions are useless!_

For several minutes that awkward silence took root again, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Orihime, startled and worried, stood up quickly, while Ulquiorra went to see who their visitor was. To Orihime's surprise, it was Grimmjow. Answering Ulquiorra's unspoken question, Grimmjow stated, "I'd like to speak with the human."

Stepping aside, Ulquiorra allowed him into the room.

Fearing the worst, Orihime started away from the former Espada. "What do you want?" She asked, immediately backing into a corner, terrified of the harsh looking blue haired Arrancar. Though he didn't appear menacing before her now, he almost seemed anxious.

"I want you to remove this ugly scar and restore my tattoo on my back" Grimmjow demanded. Ulquiorra stood motionless by the doorway, unsurprised at the request. Ever since Tosen had dismembered him and Aizen had created Luppi to fill the sixth Espada spot, Grimmjow had been determined to get revenge. Ulquiorra watched the conversation unfold.

"I…..I'm not sure it will work on scars…." She began, but seeing Grimmjow start towards her she ended quickly, backing further into her corner: "But I can try!" She stared up at the anxious Arrancar, pleading with her eyes that he wouldn't hurt her. "Please….lie down, and take off your jacket."

Thankfully he complied without argument this time. Orihime cautiously moved to where the Arrancar was laying and kneeled down, placing her palms over the scar on his pale chest, causing him to stiffen before realizing she was not going to touch him. Sighing inwardly, and willing herself to find peace of mind, she focused her power. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" A golden shield encircled Grimmjow, filling him with warmth and the room with a golden light.

Ulquiorra memorized every detail this time, never once taking his eyes off the woman. The golden shield was fairly transparent, and this time he noticed that there were two tiny beings holding down each end, both intently focused upon the Arrancar. The woman's eyes were closed and she had a slightly strained look on her face, as was she breathing rapidly. Grimmjow was watching his chest, expectantly, hoping this healing technique would work for him once again. Bit by bit the ugly red scar covering ¾ of his chest slowly disappeared, and the bold black #6 reappeared on his back. After a moment the shield faded and the woman nearly collapsed into unconsciousness a second time that day. Her eyes were half lidded and she had a thankful look on her face; her shield had worked.

Surprising both the woman and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow stood and picked her up, laying her on her bed. "You need to rest," he said slightly reverently. "Now, I may challenge Luppi and reclaim my rank as Espada!" A new fire in his eyes, Grimmjow quickly left the room in search of the other Arrancar.

Ulquiorra, watching Grimmjow leave, did not see the worried look on Orihime's face. _More fighting because of me?_ Her eyes filled with tears as exhaustion quickly overtook her.

Turning back to the woman, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Upon closer inspection he noticed tears leaking from her eyes. "Foolish woman, you should not let your emotions rule you so. It makes you easier to prey upon." The Fourth said impassively before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

After a few moments she realized she was alone. Curious, Orihime slid out of bed to see if the door was unlocked. _Yes!_ She reached to push it open, and slowly peaked around the corner, checking to make sure her kidnapper had gone. Satisfied, she slipped out of her room. Halfway down the stark white hallway a thought occurred to her. _Wait…where am I going to go? I don't know how to get back home! _Tears threatened to consume her but she clamped down on the emotion determinedly. _Maybe I could find Grimmjow…he owes me! Or some other help…_she scoffed at the notion. _Hollows and Arrancar, help a human, in Las Noches? Ha! They'd sooner kill me!_ Sighing, but full of resolve, she turned around to head back to her room only to run into the chest of a very passive Ulquiorra.

* * *

Yay for cliffhangers!

Chapter 2 Teaser:

This piqued the Arrancars interest. "Is that what you call your shielding technique? Your Shun Shun Rikka? What are they? Show me." Temporarily forgetting his anger, he leaned back against the wall and waited patiently.

Orihime was torn. She didn't want the Arrancar to know about all her techniques, but she was in no place to refuse. She tentatively turned around and calmly said, "Lily, Ayame, Baigon, Shun'ō, Hinagiku and Tsubaki, please come out."

* * *

An: lol the restroom

Anyways, this is where I decided to stop chapter one. Like I said I try to stick to canon with minor changes, at least until the middle where big things happen ;) I apologize if I get something wrong!

Btw after working on this story for over a month, I have a new found respect for those who write fics that are over 100k words.


	2. Introductions

An: I hope you liked the first chapter! Thanks to the person that reviewed and those that added me to favs/alerts ^^

* * *

"Yoruichi-san, former Captain of the 2nd Division, why have you come before us this evening?" Head Captain Yammamoto asked, his two eyes open halfway, leaning heavily on his long wooden staff.

The Gotei 13 had scheduled a meeting, per request of Yoruichi. They were in the First Division's meeting room. Six of the Gotei on Yoruichi's left side, and six on the right, while Yamamoto questioned her at the head.

Kneeling before her Head Captain, Yoruichi explained the current situation. "Orihime Inoue has been kidnapped by the Espada and taken to Aizen in Hueco Mundo. I am here to request help in retrieving her." There was a murmur from the Captains beside her; clearly they were not aware of this.

"Silence! I am aware of the situation and have been informed that the woman did indeed go with the Espada willingly. The 12th Division and Captain Mayuri were able to show me surveillance video from inside of the Senkaimon. The Espada that goes by the name of Ulquiorra, ambushed the woman's escorts and she left with the Espada of her own free will." The elderly shinigami paused, letting Captain Mayuri replay the recorded video, sound and all. "I will not help a traitor! Anyone who goes against this decision will be charged with treason and will be sentenced to death!"

_Ichigo is NOT going to like this…_Yoruichi thought. "Understood, Head Captain."

* * *

Orihime gasped in surprise at seeing the Espada, and dreaded whatever was to come. Removing her gaze from the white jacket that was in front of her, she slowly looked up into Ulquiorra's fearsome eyes, and winced._ I am so dead…_"Um….I'm sorry…Ulquiorra." Quickly thinking of an excuse she began, "Um…you left the door open…I was just curious…I was going to go back just now! I swear I wasn't trying to leave, where would I go? Ha ha!..."

_Does she realize the position she is in…the things the Arrancar would do to her if they found her? _His reiatsu leaked out upon her in his anger, making her tremble. "Get back to your room, woman." He said with barely controlled fury. He watched her hurry down the hall. He followed after her slowly. His mind whirling as an abnormal amount of rage boiled within him.

Back inside the room, he cornered her beneath the window. "Do you fear me, woman?"

She looked up at him defiantly, one arm settling across her waist below her chest. "No."

_Oh, really? _"You should be." He said, a menacing edge to his voice. "Be afraid of us, woman. The Arrancar, the Espada, given the chance they will commit unimaginable atrocities against you! You will wish you were dead." _Things that I cannot, and will not allow to happen!_

Her eyes widened, tears leaking down her cheeks. _"_You said 'they,' you will not hurt me then?" Without warning she was pressed into the wall as a blast of Ulquiorra's reiastu hit her.

"I would never touch a piece of human trash like you." He said coolly, quickly turning and leaving the cell, his reiatsu rippling off him in waves.

Securing the door from the outside he thought, _I will need to keep a closer eye on this woman. _Striding down the hall he quickly decided he would take up residence in a guest room nearby.

Orihime was seated on her bed, arms wrapped around her. She could still feel the force of Ulquiorra's reiatsu enveloping her. She rested her chin on her arms, evaluating the situation. _They want to use my powers, to heal. They need me, so I'm in no immediate danger. I guess I'll just have to bide my time until help arrives…_She cut off that train of thought, grimacing. _The whole point of me being here is so they don't have to protect me anymore! They can't come! _She sighed and suddenly she felt a familiar presence near her. "Hinagiku!" She smiled at the small fairy like spirit floating next to her.

The small spirit seemed rather irritated as he pointed his tiny finger at her face. "Orihime, don't you think for one second that you're friends won't come or that you are some troublesome burden to them! Do not let that Arrancar plant seeds of doubt in your mind! You know very well how much your friends care for you, they will come!" Hinagiku ended firmly. She stared at the small fairy in shock, remembering that of all her spirits, he represented her conscious, materialized. _Had I really been so doubtful as, to make Hinagiku appear before me? _She smiled fondly at the small being. _It's nice to know that I'm not truly alone. I needed to hear that. _Hinagiku gently patted her knee. "Now try to get some sleep. It's been a very long day. There's no use staying up worrying about things you cannot change." With that the spirit disappeared leaving Orihime alone in the room once again. Yawning she laid down on the bed and tried to find enough peace of mind to fall asleep.

* * *

Yoruichi had just returned to Karakura Town to inform Inoue's friends of the finality of the Head Captain's decision.

Once again, they were assembled inside Urahara Kisuke's shop with Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Sado and Renji present. The last two looking a little worse for wear due to their intense training in Urahara's underground facility. They all sat in silence, waiting for their host to return with tea, before they began the discussion.

Ichigo appeared very anxious, fidgeting constantly, glaring at everything. Next to him was Rukia, her big eyes downcast on the table, appearing to be deep in thought. Renji was exhausted and kept scowling at Sado. Sado's expression was blank, pretending to ignore Renji. Ishida looked bored, every so often pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Yoruichi took this all in as she waited, mentally preparing herself for the exclamations of protest that were soon to come.

Moments later the newly reinstated shinigami, Urahara Kisuke, joined the group, setting a tray of tea on the table. Glancing up at his long time friend, Yoruichi, he asked "So, what is the verdict?"

_Always straight to business…_"Not good. The Head Captain has deemed Inoue-san a traitor and that anyone who attempts to aid her will be held accountable for treason and sentenced to death."

_She was never one to sugar coat things…_"I see." Urahara said quietly as a furious Ichigo slammed his fist on the table, rattling the untouched tea cups. "So that's it eh? I'm going to go get Inoue!" The Vizard quickly stood up from the table and began making his way to Urahara's basement, already knowing what he needed to do.

"Wait! Ichigo! There's something you need to know." Yoruichi said. The Vizard turned around, waiting.

"The Head Captain showed us video surveillance of the abduction. Inoue-san did indeed go willingly." She paused, holding up her hand to stop Ichigo's protest. "However, she did it to protect you, and her friends. They do need her, she is not in immediate danger and I know she would not want you coming after her. The Espada used a really harsh psychological trick on her, he played on her inability to protect herself, and the fact that she feels she is a hindrance to her friends. That is why I say she will not want us coming after her, not just yet. Let's take some time, and plan this out properly, instead of rushing in and possibly getting killed, ok?" she pleaded.

The Substitute Shinigami glared at her, considering her words. _It's true, we always have to rescue Inoue, she could never defend herself properly, though she is far from the burden she thinks she is. I'll give it two weeks tops. Then I'm going to get her back._ He nodded, "Two weeks." He said before disappearing into the basement to train.

Rukia, Ishida, Sado and Renji got up and followed Ichigo to the basement, wanting to train with him, they know they'll need all the experience and skill available to them in order to defeat the Espadas.

Urahara looked at Yoruichi and sighed. "That damn Espada, torturing poor Inoue-san like that. Still two weeks is a mighty long time to wait, I hope your right, Yoruichi." The Elder shinigami said. At this his partner nodded. "I will head back to soul society; it is my duty to inform the Gotei 13 of what is happening here. Maybe Ichigo's determination at freeing his friend will convince some of them to aid us."

Urahara paused at the doorway, "I will come with you, I need to explain to the Gotei 13 how dire the situation is regarding the Hyogoku. We will need to take precautions in protecting Karakura Town, else it will be completely destroyed by the Hogyoku."

Yoruichi nodded.

Turning around Urahara swiftly made his way down to the basement.

* * *

_Orihime was dreaming again. This time her Brother and Mother were gone. Sora was at school, __her Mother was at work, and __Orihime was home sick. She was lying in bed coughing and with a fever when her drunken Father barged his way into her room. She pulled her blankets up to her chin, quivering, terrified of what was to come. No..not again! She thought. He sat on the edge of her bed, the smell of sweat and alcohol permeating the air. He tenderly cupped the child's cheek in his hand; she closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill. I must not cry! She thought, it will only make him madder! She couldn't hold back the sob that escaped as her Father picked her up and took her to his room._

Ulquiorra watched her tremble beneath her blankets once again, she was having another nightmare, but this time, she was whimpering and trembling in her sleep. _What could she be dreaming about?_ He thought, as she a sob quietly escaped her lips. Annoyed, he called out to her, "Woman." He said firmly. "Woman!" he hissed, leaning in towards her. Her breathing had quickened and sweat had broken out across her forehead. Frustrated he nearly yelled at her, "Woman wake up!"

"DADDY NO!" she woke up with a scream, tears raining down her face. She sat on her bed sobbing for a few minutes, shaking, trying to catch her breath, unaware of her bedside guardian. Orihime cleared her bleary eyes, suddenly noticing the presence beside her. She looked over her shoulder at her silent beside guardian. "Did you wake me up?" she asked quietly, her voice rough.

He nodded. "Go back to sleep, woman." He ordered, standing up. He had been annoyed with her whimpering and now he was annoyed with her questions.

She closed her eyes, shuddering. "I can't…I can still feel…" she quieted, not being able to finish.

He paused, halfway to the door. _She can still feel…what?_ He was morbidly interested in what was causing her such distress.

"Please…stay with me." she whispered. _God I'm pathetic, begging my kidnapper to keep me company so the boogieman doesn't come to get me._

"Then go back to sleep." He said, sitting down quietly. He'd be willing to put up with her nonsense as long as she kept quiet.

She nodded, turning onto her right side, her back facing him. She shut her eyes, but sleep didn't take her for another hour.

_Three hours later…_

Ulquiorra had watched over her, even after she had gone back to sleep. This time her slumber was not broken by strange or terrifying dreams, for which the Espada was relieved. It allowed him to fall into his own restful trance, his mind falling in and out of consciousness. His own thoughts were plagued by the woman in front of him and his mission for her. He was now obligated to see to it that her every need was addressed and that no harm should come to her. But did that include psychological harm? He had already broken that barrier the moment he had taken her from the Senkaimon, by playing upon her weaknesses and doubts. What irritated him was that it was not his doing that caused her this distress, but her own subconscious, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Suddenly his body stiffened, a tendril like probe prodding his mind and startling him out of his trancelike state.

"_Ulquiorra. Bring me the woman, I wish to confirm her…allegiances." Aizen thought at him._

The pressure withdrew from his mind, leaving the Espada with a slight headache. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, attempting to sooth away the pain. He really disliked being violated in such a way, though logically it was a very convenient means of communication. Inwardly sighing he opened his eyes and straightened up. "Woman, wake up." He ordered, causing her to stir slightly and then turn over and face him, grey eyes meeting emerald. "Aizen wishes to speak with you." He stated, rising from his chair and heading to the door.

She nodded, sitting up and throwing the covers off her. She wondered what Aizen wanted to speak to her about and feared facing the other Arrancar's again. She got up, stretched and quickly followed after her impassive guardian who was already a ways down the corridor.

Orihime was out of breath and a little pink in the face before she managed to catch up with him. Trying to catch her breath she readied herself to enter the Throne Room. _I will be ready this time! I will be strong! I will not let their reiatsu smother me!_ Standing up straight, with an air of confidence and a slight gleam in her eye, she strode through the doors before her.

Intrigued by the woman's sudden change of attitude, Ulquiorra followed behind her, just now noticing how long her fiery hair is. It flowed out behind her as she strode forward purposefully. When she stopped before Aizen, she did not bow nor did she greet Aizen respectfully. She glared into his harsh brown eyes, waiting.

Suddenly she noticed the object in his hand. _Is that the? No…it cannot be!_ She stared at the silver blue orb, having seen it once before as it was yanked from Rukia's chest. _The Hōgyoku!_

Ulquiorra was taken slightly aback by the woman's blatant defiance, though he secretly admired her for it. _She must have realized her position. She knows Aizen needs her._

Aizen stood up slowly from his marble throne, placing the strange orb in one of his pockets. He eyed the woman before him with intense interest. _Her eyes are full of fire! Such confidence and determination! _Immediately forgetting the Arrancar around him, he strode forward and clasped her gloved hands in his. "Inoue-san, we meet again. I would speak with you in private, please follow me."

Unable to do anything but comply, she followed soundlessly.

Ulquiorra watched as Aizen led the woman to his chambers, narrowing his eyes. He unconsciously sent daggers at his Master as he disappeared with the woman into his domain, a slight wave of rage rippling out of his gut. _What is this? What has gotten into me? _Attempting to hide his reaction he gracefully retreated into the nearest dark corner in order to ponder his unusual lack of control of his emotions, unaware of the eyes that had followed him.

Nnoitra Jiruga was very intrigued by the reaction his fellow Espada displayed in front of him. _Ulquiorra looked like he was about to jump Aizen-sama before he could take the woman to his chambers._ _Why could this be? Sure she's physically attractive, but so is Harribel! What could cause the normally cold Ulquiorra to lose control? _ Nnoitra pondered the possibilities as he shrank back into the shadows. He too secretly commended the woman for her audacity when greeting Aizen.

* * *

Orihime couldn't have been more anxious and confused as the door shut quietly behind her. She appeared to be in an oversized office, the opposite wall completely made of glass, which could open out into a large balcony that overlooked the wastelands of Las Noches. Inwardly scolding herself, she attempted to rebuild the confidence she had just moments before.

Still grasping her shaking hand, Aizen brought her to the center of the room, not one to beat around the bush he stated, "The reason I brought you here is that I need you to swear your allegiance to me and my Arrancar army." Gazing down into her grey orbs he continued, "By swearing your allegiance to me, you will remain unharmed while in Hueco Mundo." Mesmerized by the fire raging in her eyes as she glared up at him, he wondered, _how is it that with your mere eyes you can entrance me so, when it is I that usually do the entrancing?_ Leaning down he took in her flowery scent, unable to continue, he waited.

Orihime could hardly breathe. Aizen was inches away, leering at her. _Why would he need me to swear? According to Ulquiorra, I am already his! _Trying to pull the remnants of confidence together that had suddenly faded in the last minute she said quietly, "My allegiance lies with Kurosaki-kun and my friends." She stated firmly, closing her eyes and bracing herself for whatever was to come.

Aizen laughed as he pulled her flush up against him, "That trash orange haired shinigami?" he asked as he gazed down into her grey eyes. _So beautiful…what could she want with that weakling?_ "Swear your allegiance to me, and I will let them leave Las Noches alive when they come," he said as he took her sweet lips in his.

Orihime's eyes widened as she struggled against the powerful ex-shinigami, hating the feel of his stiff, cold lips against her own. An image of her Father flashed before her eyes. Pushing away with all her might, she yelled "Santan Kesshun, I reject!" Her spirit guardians sparked into life forming a golden triangular shield in front of her, flinging Aizen away into the glass windows, shattering them, he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, relatively unharmed and surprised.

Once again the tears flowed. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to remain on her feet. Her heart torn from the taunting memories flashing through her mind.

* * *

Ulquiorra was deep in thought when his concentration was broken by the sound of shattering glass coming from the chamber Aizen and the woman went to. Worried about his charge, he used sonido to appear before a flushed, teary eyed Orihime and a thoroughly pissed off Aizen. "What happened, woman?" _Her lips are…swollen? _He sent a glare at Aizen. _Has he really sunk so low?_

She said nothing to the intruding Espada, unable to trust him. She glared at the fallen Mastermind and tried to get her bearings. _I can still feel his lips._ She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the feeling out.

Aizen was furious, and if thoughts could kill, Orihime would be a dead woman. Be that as it may, he refused to let any negative emotions show. He had to win Orhime's allegiance…among other things; he could still feel the soft touch of her lips on his. He got up slowly and brushed off the specks of glass clinging to his jacket, and then he stretched his back, testing it to make sure nothing was broken. _…what was that shield she used? It wasn't the healing one I saw yesterday…_finally noticing Ulquiorra's presence, he nodded to the Espada, confirming his intentions.

With one last look at the fiery woman before him, Ulquiorra reluctantly turned from his master and charge, silently cursing Aizen for causing the woman distress and inwardly berating himself for rushing to the woman's aid so easily. _I really must have a death wish. If Aizen sees fit to upset her for any reason, who am I to go against it?_ He used sonido to return to his corner in the Throne Room. Unbeknownst to Ulquiorra, a set of eyes followed him from the shadows.

The Fifth Espada eyed the Forth, _what is it that he sees in this human woman?_ He pondered. _She was attractive, and feisty, but she is still trash, trash that could be disposed of._ His grin widened as he silently plotted what to do with the woman.

With the Forth Espada's presence gone, Aizen was free to focus on the woman. She still had a slightly flushed yet disobedient look to her. Tears stained her cheeks. He approached her slowly.

"Inoue-san…..I'm sorry." He noted that she stumbled back into the table behind her. _Looks like I'll need to rebuild this bridge, very slowly._ Reaching into one of his many pockets, he pulled out a white handkerchief with black trim, with the kanji for power on it, and held it out to the woman before him. She looked at it cautiously, finally deciding to reach out for it, taking it from Aizen quickly, afraid of any contact with him. She slowly wiped her face with it, refusing to meet Aizens stare. "I'm sorry, Inoue-san. I stepped over the line. It will not happen again." He waited patiently for the woman to recompose herself.

With what little confidence she had left, Orihime said "I will help you, just don't hurt Kurosaki-kun or my friends!" Looking up into Aizens brown eyes she pleaded with whatever gods there were out there that he wouldn't hurt Ichigo.

Nodding in acquiescence, Aizen stated, "I will not hurt your friends." _A little half truth never hurt anyone. I will not touch them, although I never said anything about my Arrancar Army. _She closed her eyes looking relieved. Aizen could feel the woman's reiatsu weakening very quickly; she would pass out soon if she wasn't taken out of his demanding presence. Focusing on the reiatsu of his loyal Forth Espada, he probed the Arrancar, requesting his presence.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes as the shock of the probing wore off, and seconds later he appeared before Aizen, bowing slightly in respect. _I will need to make up for my sudden intrusion earlier. Aizen does not appreciate being seen in any embarrassing situation. I will pay for it later, I know it._

"Take the woman back to her quarters, she is weak and needs rest." Aizen turned from the human and Arrancar to survey the disaster that was his room. Walking up to the Espada, he whispered, "Also find out what sort of technique she used to do this."

Nodding in compliance, Ulquiorra signaled to the woman to follow him. She did so, grateful to be out of Aizen's presence.

Once the woman was back safely in her room, Ulquiorra asked "What did he do to you?" The intensity of his words startled him, but he did not show it. He stepped closer to her, trying to inspect her for injuries without garnering her attention. He was obligated to ensure her safety; it was his mission after all. The last thing he needed for her to think was that he…cared. He almost rolled his eyes at the thought.

Orihime met his gaze, surprised at the venom in Ulquiorra's voice that was directed towards his Master. She tore her eyes away, suddenly remembering what happened only minutes ago. _What DID happen? Why did…why did Aizen kiss me? _Closing her eyes she said, "I'm not exactly sure what happened…he led me into that chamber and asked me to swear my allegiance to him…" Pausing she took a deep breath; she opened her eyes and met the emerald ones across from her. "…and then…he told me that if I swore allegiance to him, I would be safe, that he'd let Kurosaki-kun live…and…and then he kissed me." At this she turned away from the Arrancar and buried her head in her hands. _Oh my god what would Kurosaki-kun think of me now?_ Tears leaked through her hands. _I can't believe this is happening, what could Aizen want with me?_

Orihime was oblivious to Ulquiorra's anger. _How dare he lay a hand on the woman he assigned me to protect? He put her in my charge, and he goes and disrespects my authority, my duty? _Unconsciously Ulquiorra began letting his reiatsu leak out in his fury, further distressing the poor woman in front of him, along with alerting every other Arrancar in Las Noches of his displeasure. "And?" He whispered, his voice unusually crisp.

Still clutching the black and white handkerchief Aizen had given her, Orihime wiped her eyes and continued, "When he did it I...I saw" She closed her eyes repressing the image of her Father. "…I unleashed my Shun Shun Rikka on him, in order to get him off me."

This piqued the Arrancars interest. "Is that what you call your shielding technique? Your Shun Shun Rikka? What are they? Show me." Temporarily forgetting his anger, he leaned back against the wall and waited patiently.

Orihime was torn. She didn't want the Arrancar to know about all her techniques, but she was in no place to refuse. She tentatively turned around and calmly said, "Lily, Ayame, Baigon, Shun'ō, Hinagiku and Tsubaki, please come out."

To the Arrancar's surprise, six little fairy like spirits appeared in the air, all eying him warily and with distrust.

"These are my Shun Shun Rikka." She then continued to introduce them all to Ulquiorra.

The largest spirit, Baigon, was wearing beige pants and a light brown shirt that was tied at the sash; he has armor like wings that appeared to be made out of something similar to hollow bones. His hair was also tied up in one short braid, his arms were crossed and he had a very serious look on his face.

The spirit floating next to Baigon was named Ayame. She wore a pink kimono with white cuffs and trim at the bottom. Her hair was dark purple and her large eyes were as well. Her wings were huge, nearly encasing her; they were light red with off white diamonds on the sides. She was watching Orihime closely, unsure of why the woman was in so much pain.

Then there was Lily, the most energetic of the spirits. She was currently buzzing around the room exploring. She wore her pink hair short and up in three different buns. She was sporting what looked like a blue one piece bathing suit, and bright yellow goggles; you could spy a heart shaped tattoo on her backside. Her wings were bright pink with a white circular pattern on them. Upon catching Ulquiorra's attention she blushed and hid behind Orihime.

Shun'ō appeared to be the most reserved, he wore a bright orange long sleeved coat that stopped mid thigh, and to complement it he wore long grey stockings. His blond hair was tied back in a top knot and his wings were a modest beige. Currently, he was leaning back against Orihime, eyeing the Arrancar before him, analyzing the situation.

Sitting comfortably on Orihime's shoulders, was Hinagiku. He was the tallest and thinnest. His face long and his hair tied at the top of his head, a patch covering his left eye, the strap angling up across his forehead to attach to his braid. He wore a purple body suit, and his wings were blue with yellow polka dots. He was whispering words of encouragement into his Mistress's ear.

Last but not least, was Tsubaki, who was floating directly in front of Ulquiorra, glaring at him. Tsubaki wore a light brown mask that covered the lower half of his face and draped down his shoulders and he wore a black body suit with a red stripe down the middle. His red and black wings were triangular, sharp, and very lethal looking; and his hair was brown and spiky. Closing in on Ulquiorra, not even an inch from the Arrancar's nose, the spirit pointed a tiny finger at him, "You better not harm my Mistress! If there ever is so much as a hair harmed on her head there will be hell to pay!"

Orihime blanched at her little spirit, fearful of what the already agitated Arrancar might do.

_Fascinating, so this is where she gets her powers from? Somehow the woman's soul split and manifested itself into these Shun Shun Rikka. Each spirit representing different aspects of the woman's personality: each with its own power? _He stared down the little black and red spitfire before of him, "I currently have no intention of harming 'you're Mistress'." Ulquiorra replied smoothly, surprising the human before him.

_Currently? Does that mean he might change his mind in the future? I thought he hated me… _Sighing at Tsubaki's protectiveness, she called him back. "So far he's shown nothing but indifference towards me! So please don't go antagonizing him!" Orihime whispered urgently. "Ok thanks guys and gals for putting on this little show for my host here." She smiled nervously, glancing at the attentive Arrancar nearby. "Its time to go, and don't worry, I'll be fine!" After saying there good byes, the fairies dissipated into thin air.

_I wonder what he's thinking._ The Espada appeared to be very deep in thought. Taking a moment, Orihime decided that physically, Ulquiorra looked no more than her age, seventeen at most. His big green eyes and delicate green tear tracks on his cheeks gave him a permanent look of melancholy. His skin looked stiff and hard, she thought that if she reached out to touch it, it would be like touching stone. His black hair, though it looked very healthy, was shoulder length and very unruly, some of it dangling in his eyes. He still stood slouched up against the wall, his hands in his pockets; his Arrancar's uniform worn and tattered about the collar. A jade Zanpakuto was tied about his waist with a black sash; and he wore what looked like black army boots. _How can an Espada look so sad and lonely all the time? Does he look this way due to what happened to him in his previous life?_

Coming out of his contemplative state, Ulquiorra became aware of the fact that the Shun Shun Rikka had been recalled, and that the woman was observing him. _I wonder what it is she sees. A monster? Her tormenter? Another Hollow that must be destroyed? _Curious, he decided to voice his thoughts. "What do you see, woman?"

Jerking her head up to meet his gaze, she blushed, clearly not anticipating being caught at inspecting the Espada, and taken back by the question.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

_That is really a difficult question, what can I say that won't sound like I pity him? _Looking the Espada in the eyes, she thought of a quote. _They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul… his eyes are so sad, and they seem to want something._ "I see a Hollow…" she began slowly, thinking carefully about how she would phrase her answer. "A Hollow with a long, misunderstood past, one who yearns for power, and knowledge, and the ability to understand the things he does not." She said quietly.

Saying nothing he thought about her words. _Her answer did hold a ring of truth. I do wish for power, who does not? And I am the Espada representing the essence of Death, Emptiness. I need, yearn, to fill that emptiness, but as to my past… _His brow furrowed in concentration and anxiety, a rare display of emotion for the Forth Espada. _I've never had reason to consider my past before, and now that I try I find that…I cannot remember…I cannot remember anything before meeting Aizen! Nothing…nothing at all… _ He rose from the wall and made his leave. At the door he looked over his shoulder at the woman, _how do you see what I do not?_ Removing his eyes from the enigma behind him, he commanded "Go to sleep, woman." The door clicked shut behind him.

Orhime gently sat down upon her bed, vaguely intrigued by the reaction she had just caused. _I think I just helped him to realize…something about himself. Something which caused him…uncertainty, possibly distress? _She found it hard to believe that the forth strongest Arrancar could even feel such an emotion. _He keeps all his emotions secured tightly inside him. He views them as a weakness. But after what I just saw…I was able to make him see, I made him feel! _A warm feeling spread its way through her and she let a small smile crease her lips, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as she lay down. _ Ok I made him feel, but of all possible emotions, I made him confused and anxious! _ She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Continuing on down the white hallway, Ulquiorra was very deep in thought, reflecting upon the words the woman spoke to him just moments before. He didn't notice the shadow stalking him. _I am Espada. I thrive on power; I live and grow on it. As Hollow, Arrancar or Espada, we all yearn for it; power is they key to our evolution. In order to evolve and better are skills we must consume other beings of power. Once Espada, we may choose to slow down our consumption, stop altogether, or choose a difference means of acquiring it. This is what we are; it's hardly a secret. Of course the woman would know._

_Unlike other Arrancar, I am not obsessed with fighting. I am proficient at it, but I did not focus my power on evolving my combative skills. Instead, I obsess over self-evolution, knowledge and the need to…understand. Understand everyone, their motivations, there decisions, why they feel the way they do and the acts that follow. That is what makes me such a great strategist and analyzer. But how do I even begin to understand others, when I don't even understand my past? _He paused, the gap in his memory bothering him immensely. _That woman…why does she make me…feel? I've felt nothing until I brought her here, except contempt for the trash I am forced to work with. _An image of fiery hair swaying in front of him, flashed through his mind. He vaguely wished to run his fingers through that hair, but quickly pushed the thought aside. _I am growing weak to allow thoughts of that woman to invade my mind, and my emotions to control my body._

Emerging from his contemplative state, he stopped, finally becoming aware of a barely concealed reiatsu nearby.

"I know you're there Jiruga." Ulquiorra said flatly, waiting for the Fifth Espada to show himself. _How long has he been following me? _Usually one to be aware of his surroundings at all times, he silently scolded his carelessness.

"Ulquiorra…" the tall, lean Arrancar came out from around the corner behind him, he had a huge sinister grin plastered on his face. The Espada noted Ulquiorras lack of vigilance, "It took you long enough to realize I was here."

Ulquiorra looked at Nnoitra Jiruga in disdain, waiting. _What does he want?_ He held a particularly great dislike for the Fifth Espada with his eerie grin and constant boasting. He was always the first to brag and last to volunteer. Not to mention every female in Las Noches knows to stay clear of him as he can be most aggressive.

"How go your efforts in 'taming' our guest?" the Espada asked casually.

"There is no taming to be done; she was already willingly under our control before she even arrived."

"I see. Did Aizen-sama use his…powers?" he asked curiously.

"No, it has not come to that. In fact I'd suspect the woman of using powers on him, the way Aizen-sama behaves around her." Ulquiorra replied seriously.

At this Jiruga chuckled "Indeed." _If he wasn't so serious I'd have to accuse him of gaining a sense of humor! _Remembering the Forth Espada's peculiar reactions toward Aizen earlier he considered; "Although if you're not careful, Ulquiorra, we might start saying the same about you." With that Nnoitra disappeared, leaving a very surprised and annoyed Espada in his wake.

_So now I know of at least one piece of trash that saw my reactions earlier today in the meeting hall. _He considered his earlier words regarding Aizen and the woman. _Could she really have planted some sort of seed in his mind, corrupting his body and thoughts? Could she have done that to me as well? _ Not liking that train of thought one bit, he continued to his new temporary domain. The gap in his mind plaguing him.

* * *

Chapter 3 Teaser:

"Woman." Ulquiorra began, he closed his eyes. "Aizen has…requested, that I see if there is anything you might…want." He asked, a trace of disdain in his voice that he'd be asked to take part in such a tedious task.

Orihime stood there confused, "What do you mean, want?"

"What would you like from the Human World?" he asked straight to the point.

* * *

An: Ok I know Aizen seemed fairly OOC there, but there is a method to my madness! It will all be explained way later ^.^

Also how come Yoruichi and Uruhara can go to Soul Society you ask? This is just one of those minor plot twists I made. You'd think that in canon that SS would have re-accepted them by now ya know? lol


	3. Errands

The next morning found the ex-captain, Aizen, sitting in front of his newly restored balcony, staring contentedly at the small sphere in his hand. He was still completely taken aback as to the affect the woman was having on him. _Normally I am the one doing the manipulating…the scheming. But whenever I am in that woman's presence I seem to forget myself, and my surroundings; it's as if I am being possessed. _He was beside himself. _How could I, the Master of Manipulation, have fallen so far? Not only am I completely enamored with her, but I had been rejected! Completely and utterly rejected...not to mention literally. _He chuckled to himself at that. So far whenever he was in her presence, his heart would stop and his stomach would drop, he'd overlook her disrespect and insubordination and immediately begin worshiping her like the Goddess she was. _After all, she does have the powers of a God, what is the harm in treating her as such?_

He closed his eyes, and focused on his loyal and seemingly ever present Fourth Espada. He aimed his reiatsu and poked at the Arrancars mind, immediately garnering his attention.

_"Ulquiorra. I wish for you to speak with the woman, find out if there is anything she might…want. Anything at all." _ He finished, withdrawing from the Espada's mind for the third time that day.

* * *

Orihime awoke with a start, the most recent image of her Father fading from her mind. She closed her eyes, _Why…of all times…should my past bother me so badly? I thought I was past all this! _She heard the click of her cell door. She scrambled to cover herself, even though she was still in her Arrancar uniform. _I guess it's too much to ask that he knocks. I hate people barging into my room…_

The cell door shut behind him, Ulquiorra quietly stepped into the room. Aware that he had awaken his charge, despite his stealthy attempt at entering her room. _She must not have slept well, to have been alerted this easily, _he noted. "I have brought you food." He stated, placing the tray on the table nearby and then went to lean up against the wall, his hands in their usual pockets. He had been rather annoyed earlier when Aizen had intruded into his mind once again that day only to request that he find out what the woman…wants. _Logically it is pointless, however he could see what Aizen was planning. He had overstepped his bounds yesterday and was trying to make up for it._

_Something about him seems…off. _Orihime looked into his green eyes. _The intensity his gaze normally holds…its just not there. He seems…subdued, and somehow on guard. _Curious, she asked, "Are you ok?"

Wondering at the sincerity of her concern, he declined to answer. _Do I look not ok?_ Picking up on that train of thought he bluntly asked, "Do you have a power that lets you influence those around you?"

_Well I am blessed with large assets, but somehow I don't think he's referring to that kind of power. _She couldn't hide the slight grin that spread across her face. "No. My Shun Shun Rikka, as you've probably deduced yourself, are physical manifestations of my spirit. I am not the type of person that finds pleasure in the manipulation of others, therefore that part of my personality, in my spirit, did not manifest." She climbed out of bed and went into the restroom, _I wonder if he's referring to Aizen's fascination with me when he asked that? I didn't ask for him to come on to me!_

_I see, _Ulquiorra thought, relieved. _Could Aizen be attracted to her then? He was a human once; it would make sense for him to still be plagued by human emotions and impulses. That would explain why she was so upset yesterday.  
_

Orihime returned from the restroom.

"Woman." Ulquiorra began, he closed his eyes. "Aizen has…requested, that I see if there is anything you might…want."

Orihime stood there confused, "What do you mean, want?"

"What would you like from the Human World?" he asked straight to the point.

Orihime's eyes lit up, but then narrowed, quickly seeing past Aizen's game. She folded her arms across her chest. _He's trying to make up for his mistake yesterday, trying to regain my trust._ She thought out her words carefully, "You can tell Aizen that he cannot buy my trust or allegiance!"

"I will tell him no such thing. You may tell him yourself, if you so wish." He replied, staring coldly into her grey eyes. "Now, what is it you want, woman?"

Orihime brought her finger to her chin, thinking. _What could he possibly get? Maybe I could test him?_ She ran through a list of items in her mind that she'd like to have and she found it, her eyes brightening. "You can get me anything I want, right?" she asked, hoping against hope.

"Yes."

"Ok. I want one thing. A blue hair ribbon. Not just any blue hair ribbon, the ribbon beneath the picture of my Brother Sora in my flat. That's all I want." She finished, her mind racing in excitement as she stood on her tip toes.

"It will be done." He stated, causing her to beam up at him.

Ulquiorra watched her quizzically, intrigued by the warm aura radiating off her. She smiled up at him unknowingly; she was so caught up in herself. He was fascinated. Here she was, surrounded by enemies that could and would kill her given the opportunity, and she's smiling like a fool. Her smiled burned itself into his memory. The warmth and happiness she was radiating seemed to trickle across the room and seep into his very soul. He closed his eyes basking in the unfamiliar feeling that swept through him, his mind racing. _What is this woman? _He opened his eyes to find her staring at him with the same quizzical expression he wore moments before.

"Are you alright, Ulquiorra?" she asked the second time that morning.

This time he nodded his head, "Eat woman, the food is getting cold."

She stared down at the table, "Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot!" she said, sitting down and taking a small bite of the now lukewarm oatmeal. She grimaced at the bland taste.

He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, intending to analyze the warm feeling he had within him seconds before, however he was interrupted.

"Ulquiorra, can I ask you something?" she said after quickly finishing her breakfast.

"You just did." He responded dryly.

She nearly choked._ Did he just make a comeback?_ She smiled at the thought as she turned around to face him. "So the green tear tracks, is it a tattoo, makeup or are they really apart of you?"

He closed his eyes at the inane question. _Of all the questions to ask, she's just as bad as Grimmjow!_ "Come touch them and find out." He said without thinking, his eyes snapping open. He almost pushed himself off the wall and left right there as he saw her eyes widen in shock. _This damned woman!_

Orihime slowly rose from her seat and walked over to the normally stoic Espada. She looked into his eyes, reading the anger, confusion and disgust in them. _I don't think he meant to say that._ She paused before him, "You know, I don't really need to, I'm sorry I asked,"

When she turned away he closed his eyes in relief. She had unnerved him, shaken his core and caused his body to act of its own accord. He was intensely confused by the woman, how could she evoke such a reaction out of him? "What are you?" he whispered, barely audible enough for her to hear as he left the room, the door clicking behind him.

Securing the room, his mind a whirl of thoughts and emotions, Ulquiorra quickly went to inform Aizen of the woman's request. Aizen had been surprised that all the woman had asked for was so simple and had immediately given the Espada permission to make a stealth trip into the Human World to retrieve it. However, if he was detected, he was to avoid conflict if at all possible.

Ulquiorra could not get the woman's bright smile and questioning eyes out of his head as he made his way outside of the building. The feeling she had evoked within him with that mere expression confused him. Not only had she elicited some unknown feeling to burn within him at that moment, but it had befuddled his mind too. When she asked about his tears, he had completely opened up and said to come touch them without even thinking about it. It infuriated him. He had always been in control of himself, for as long as he could remember. His life as a hollow had been one of emptiness and cool discipline. Nothing had mattered, his existence had been meaningless. Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. There was no emotion.

He paused, closing his eyes he focused on where he wanted to appear in Karakura. Drawing his line horizontally in front of him, he opened a gap in reality, a Garganta: a swirling portal of shadows and darkness. Forming a pathway in his mind, he confidently stepped through, and made for the pinprick of light on the other side.

Even after he had been made into an Arrancar, an Espada, he didn't let himself feel anything, except for the basic annoyance and contempt he felt for his 'comrades'. He scoffed at the notion. C_omrades, friends, partners, there all meaningless. Only a fool would place their trust in someone other than themselves. Aizen realizes this, and for that he trusts no one. _He knew that Aizen played them all like pawns in a game of chess, easily expendable to further his cause and get him one step closer towards his goal. Ulquiorra knew it, and would continue to play along until it came down to a matter of who held the power. He was very powerful, more so than Aizen thought him capable of being. If Aizen ever fell, or attempted to dispose of the Fourth, Ulquiorra would be ready.

Ulquiorra reached the end of the tunnel and closed his eyes. He focused on his core, pulsing within him, his reiatsu. He smothered it, forming it into a dense molten ball and hid it within himself, masking his appearance and location. He stepped out into the warm spring air, closing the Garganta behind him.

Down spread out below him were several apartment complexes. Dropping quietly to the ground, he went from apartment to apartment, pausing every so often to close his eyes and attempt to focus on faint trace particles of the woman's reiatsu. After several minutes of searching he was able to find the door he was looking for.

It was a rather ordinary apartment, its hedges and grass overgrowing, weeds poking up through the cracks in the concrete. The mailbox was nearly overflowing with unchecked mail. Ulquiorra stepped forward and quickly checked the knob. As he had expected, it was locked.

Closing his eyes, he focused on his body and reiatsu. Still keeping himself masked, he allowed his core to dissolve slowly and spread out through his entire body, giving him a light airy feeling. He opened his eyes and stepped forward, placing one of his white hands on, and through the door. He felt nothing as he passed through the solid door into the apartment's entryway. Ignoring the human trash around him he strode purposefully through the flat in search of the blue ribbon. Walking into the living room, he spied it immediately on a shelf beneath a picture frame.

He grabbed the ribbon and stashed it in his pocket and was about to turn to leave when the picture caught his eye. It was the woman, though she was young, and the fiery hair was barely shoulder length. There was also a young man, who had his arms draped about her shoulders, who had purple grey eyes and straight chin length brown hair. They both seemed to be beaming at him. He glared down at them as he was reminded of the very smile that he was presented with earlier.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence nearby, above the apartment. It was the orange haired shinigami. Quickly focusing his reiatsu he drew out the line of darkness in front of him. Releasing his core, he forced more reiatsu out into the line, making it crack and open the Garganta faster. Aizen had told him to avoid unnecessary conflict, and that he would. He felt the shinigami descend upon the flat just as he stepped into and began closing the gap in the world. It was about a foot from closing entirely when the shinigami burst into the apartment. The Espada's gaze met with the Vizards, both sent each other daggers, just as the rip sealed shut.

* * *

Orihime had lay down not long after her Guardian had left. She had puzzled and hurt by the emotions she had seen behind his eyes. She could tell he was just as confused as her by his sudden outburst, and in turn was angry with himself. But disgust? Was the disgust for her, as a human, who he had asked to touch him? Or did the disgust go alongside with the anger, that he was disgusted with himself for losing control? She felt guilt well up inside her, what had made her ask such a childish question anyways? It was completely tactless, rude, and put them both in a very awkward position. She sighed, closing her eyes and curling up into a ball beneath her bed spread. Her last thought before falling asleep was, _I hope I didn't offend him._

After a while she began to toss and turn restlessly, her dreams disturbing her. Images of her Father plagued her mind, tainting her spirit as she thrashed against her covers, seeking a way out of her nightmare. Her eyes squeezed tight as tears leaked out and her breath became labored. Incoherent words struggled past her lips as she fought with her covers, trying to throw them and her invisible attacker off. "No…get off!" she screamed before sobbing into the sheets, her body convulsing and suddenly going limp. Sweat soaked her clothing and the sheets, and plastered her hair to her forehead. Chills began to wrack her body. She curled up into a ball and cried, wishing the memories away. She didn't hear her cell door open as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra had just finished reporting his trip to the Human World a success and was on the way back to the woman's cell when he heard her scream. Fearing that Nnoitra or some other Arrancar had broken into her cell, he put on a quick burst of sonido to cover the rest of the way to her room. Upon arrival he saw the door, tightly shut and locked just as he had left it, relieved, his anger lessoned. He unlocked the door and stepped inside to find the woman curled up in a tight ball on her bed, shivering, the bed cover strewn on the floor. He quietly walked over and picked it up, gently laying it across her. Her shivering stopped, though she still had a sheen of sweat covering her face and forehead.

Ulquiorra frowned even deeper than he ordinarily would, unsure what to do. _Is she ill?_ He wondered. He considered taking her temperature, but quickly pushed the idea aside. _How would I know what is an abnormal temperature for this woman when I haven't even felt her normal temperature?_ He closed his eyes, sighing inwardly. Aizen would be furious if she was ill enough as to be useless to him.

Orihime's brow furrowed and she started shivering again. Her body ached and her mind felt fuzzy. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't. She felt as if she were floating in some unnamed darkness. Though she was silently thankful it wasn't another nightmare. She felt sweat trickle into her eye, stinging it. She wanted to swipe it away but she lacked the energy. Her head began to pound. _What's going on with me? Why can't I wake up?_ Tears slid down her cheeks are her breathing became labored.

Ulquiorra watched her, his brows furrowing in concern. He'd only been there five minutes and he could tell her condition was rapidly deteriorating. _She must have a fever._ He thought, quickly going to the restroom. There he found the black and white cloth Aizen had given her. He took it and ran it under the cold water, slightly wringing it out and folding it into thirds. He went back to her and gently placed it on her forehead, causing her to unconsciously sigh in relief. He hoped he did the right thing, or Aizen would have his hide.

Orihime felt something cool on her forehead and sighed. She knew someone must be in her room with her, and was comforted by the fact that it must be her Guardian. She tried once again to open her eyes, but her strength had deserted her. She frowned inwardly, frustrated. She didn't want to go back to sleep, she didn't want to face her nightmares again. She had been plagued with memories of her Father for most of her life, and had finally gotten over them shortly before she got into high school. She thought she had been free. Then she was forced to come here, though she went willingly. And the nightmares started again. Maybe it was the stress that brought them back, she didn't know. All she knew was she wanted them to stop, she couldn't take it any longer.

Eventually exhaustion overtook her once more and she fell into a fever induced sleep, her mind traveling through a swirling darkness where nightmares didn't reach her.

Ulquiorra had been keeping watch over his charge for over two hours. Her condition didn't seem to improve, nor did it worsen since he began putting the cool cloth on her forehead. Tremors still wracked her body, and she didn't seem to be able to wake up.

He stood, _I'll have to speak with Szayel, he is fairly knowledgeable when it comes to medical treatments. _He quickly left and locked the door behind him. Using sonido he quickly reached the Eighth Espada's underground complex and banged on his door.

After a moment it opened, revealing two identical, short and squat looking Arrancar. "I need to speak with Szayel." Ulquiorra said.

"Master Szayel is in the middle of an experiment—" the left one said.

"—I'm afraid you'll have to come back later." Finished the one on the right.

Ulquiorra glared daggers at them and pushed his way into the complex. "Szayel!" he called, heading straight for the backroom, having sensed the others reiatsu.

The large metal door opened, "My, my Ulquiorra-san." A tall, thin Arrancar appeared, holding a clipboard. He had shocking chin length pink hair that partially covered his face. And he wore what appeared to be glasses at a first glance, but upon closer inspection were actually made out of the same bone like material as a Hollow mask. "To what do I owe this…pleasure?" Szayel asked as he casually eyed the Forth Espada up and down.

"The woman has taken ill, she needs medical attention." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"Hmm. I see." He said stepping past the Espada, flipping through his clipboard. "And what would be in it for me?"

"You would live." He said, as if it were obvious.

"Ah. I see. There is that. I'm rather attached to life. I suppose I could help dear Pet-sama, just this once." He picked up a small bag from a nearby metal table. "Please allow me a few moments to gather anything that may prove useful."

Ulquiorra said nothing and instead made his way past the squat Fracción to the door.

Szayel gathered what supplies he could find, silently fuming that he'd been bothered for such a menial task. _How could a human catch an illness in Hueco Mundo anyway? Bacteria does not survive here, the human would have to have a virus._ With that thought he opened up a large metal door into the cooled storeroom where he kept all blood samples, pathogens and any other substance that needed chilling. Scanning the half empty shelves he quickly found what he needed. _I really need to restock this place. _He made a mental note to make a trip to the Human World soon.

He returned to the silent Espada, bag in hand. "I will return shortly." He said to his Fracción before leaving his domain.

Ulquiorra motioned to follow, stepping into sonido, he quickly made his way out of the underground complex back to the woman's cell.

* * *

Chapter 4 Teaser: "Oi, Pinky, how's it goin?" he asked.

"Hello Nnoitra, I'm as well as I'll ever be. What are you doing here?" Szayel asked, knowing that nobody was allowed in this hallway besides Ulquiorra.

"I might ask the same of you, Pinky."

Pinky rolled his eyes. "Ulquiorra-sama mentioned that Pet-sama had gone ill. He requested that I give her treatment, this is just part of it." He held up the bowl for the Fifth to see.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked chapter 3! I hope Ulquiorra wasn't too OOC with his small outburst ^^ and sorry this one is slightly shorter than the others, it's just the next section is a big chunk that's not very interruptable heh lol


	4. Soup for the Soul

Upon returning he found the woman had thrown her covers off once again and lay shivering in a ball on the bed, the damn cloth resting beside her head. Ignoring the look Szayel gave him, he took the blanket once again and carefully draped it over her, though this time the shivering didn't stop.

Pink hair set the small black case on the table and stared quizzically as the woman shivering in the bed. "She is very ill." He stated, going into scientist mode. He took out a thermometer. "She needs to be awake for this." He said, glancing at Ulquiorra.

Going over to his charge he called out to her, "Wake up, woman!" he said firmly. He got no response. "Woman, wake up!" he insisted, in his do-not-disobey-me voice.

Orihime heard him calling out to her, but she heard it was if through several thick walls of concrete and insulation, for when the sound reached her, it was barely audible. She tried opening her eyes again, her brow furrowing in concentration, but she couldn't. _Ulquiorra, I can't…_her heart began to beat frantically as confusion and doubt consumed her, a tear leaked down her cheek. She wondered if she would ever awake, or if her strength and will had completely deserted her. Her breathing quickened as she fought the weakness inside her, willing her eyes to open.

Ulquiorra watched her, intrigued by the reaction his voice had evoked within her subconscious mind. He saw the tickle of tears begin leaking down her cheeks and his eyes softened a fraction. "Foolishness," he whispered, reaching forward and gently wiping her tears away. He was amazed at the softness of her skin, and the liquid that was now clinging to his thumb. She leaned into his touch shocking him enough that he jerked his hand back, his eyes widening.

Her eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt the contact disappear. Her body ached with fever. She took a deep breath, and let it out, shuddering. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to focus her vision, slightly turning her head she gazed up at her ever present Guardian. Then her look turned to confusion, and worry, upon seeing the unfamiliar pink haired Arrancar next to him.

Szayel watched this transaction without comment, knowing to do so would only aggravate the normally stoic and composed Forth Espada. He could tell that Ulquiorra hadn't meant to reach out to her like that, upon seeing the way he stared at his now tear coated thumb with a look of annoyance and confusion. He returned his gaze to the woman, noticing she had finally woke up.

"Hello, Pet-sama, I'm Szayel Aporro Granz. Ulquiorra-san fetched me when he became aware of your condition. I'm here to help you." He stated slowly and clearly, keeping his voice as soft and unthreatening as possible.

"You…" she choked, her voice was coarse and throat sore from disuse, her eyes watering. She leaned up on her elbow, her other hand going up to massage her throat. She stared down at the white hands, and black nails in front of her, that were no longer lodged in their pockets. She wondered if Ulquiorra had been watching over her all along. She could still feel the warmth of his hand on her cheek. She gazed up into his expressionless emerald eyes, surprised to see that there was a veil of concern behind them. "Ulquiorra…" she whispered.

"Don't speak, woman." He said, going to the restroom, he returned with a glass of water. "Drink." He ordered, handing it to her. The Espada's mind was a whirlwind of disconnected thoughts. He just couldn't figure her out. One moment she was in a fever induced sleep and the next she had awaken with the gentle touch of his hand.

She took it gratefully. She managed to drink half the glass before she had to stop, a wave of nausea hitting her. "I can't." she whispered, handing it back to him and lying back on the bed, her eyes closed.

Szayel grabbed the nearby chair, "If you don't mind, Ulquiorra-san, I need to be near her to run my diagnostics."

Nodding, Ulquiorra moved over and took the usual place against the wall, his hands once again in his pockets, his eyes never leaving the woman.

Szayel rummaged through the bag and pulled out a thermometer. "Pet-sama, I need to take your temperature, open up please." He leaned over the woman, waiting for her to comply.

"Pet-sama?" she asked, opening her eyes.

The pink haired Espada grinned, "Forgive me, we, that is, I and the other Arrancar, do not know your name. Nnoitra started calling you Pet-sama, as Aizen-sama has taken a personal interested in you, and I'm afraid it has caught on."

Orihime frowned. "I don't like it. My name is Orihime Inoue. Please to meet you, Granz-sama." She said softly.

Szayel smiled at her use of formalities, even though she was exhausted and ill. "Please, just Szayel. Now, I'm going to try and make you better. Open up." He said, showing her the small thermometer.

She complied. He gently placed it beneath her tongue and waited a minute. "How long has she been in this state?" he asked Ulquiorra.

"Around three hours."

Pink Hair nodded, taking the thermometer and checking it. "38.6 degrees Celsius, you have a fever."

Ulquiorra would have rolled his eyes at that, but resisted the urge.

Pink Hair continued, "Now there are no bacteria in Hueco Mundo, they simply cannot survive in this environment. So logically, what is causing your illness is a virus. I cannot do much to combat that." He dug through his nearby bag, emerging with a small syringe filled with a milky colored liquid. "I only have this. I don't have many supplies left at the moment. I need to restock, so it will have to do. It's a generic anti-virus, it might help. If you'll allow me, I can administer it."

Orihime's eyes widened. She hated needles. When she was a child her Father had taken it upon himself to play Doctor, needless to say she is now terrified of them. "Please no, not a shot!" she backed herself into the corner of her bed, drawing the covers up around her.

Szayel quirked an eyebrow, "It won't hurt, I promise you. I'm rather gifted with these, you might say."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

Ulquiorra pushed himself off the wall. "Woman, I would never allow anyone in here that would hurt you, and I'll be right here to rip off his arm if he does." He glanced at pink hair, who openly rolled his eyes at the Espada, earning a glare.

Orihime weighed her options. She was exhausted, and felt horrible. She wanted to get better, but if she had a virus, that could take days. If she had the generic anti-virus she might be better by tomorrow, or the day after. She closed her eyes, shuddering as visions of her Father with a syringe in his hand taunting her. i_No! It's just a memory! I'm better than this! They only want to help!_ /iShe took a deep breath, and tried to gather her courage. "Just do it, quickly." She said quietly.

Szayel nodded. "Please turn towards me, I need your shoulder, Inoue-san."

She shifted closer to him so that her left shoulder was within range. She gazed ahead of her, her eyes locking onto the green ones at the end of her bed. Ulquiorra nodded at her reassuringly. "Call me Orihime." She said to nobody in particular and waited for the pain to come.

"And…done!" Szayel said, pulling out the needle and pressing down on the pinprick with a cotton swab, then sticking a piece of tape to it to hold it there.

Her eyes widened, surprised. "Wait, that was it? You did it already?"

Pink hair nodded.

Tears leaked from her eyes and she smiled weakly at the Eighth. "Thank you…Szayel." She couldn't believe it was over already, and she didn't feel anything. The scientist was truly gifted.

As Szayel packed away his things he said, "My best advice would be to drink plenty of fluids to keep yourself hydrated and plenty of rest; you'll just have to wait it out now."

All color drained out of Orihime's skin, "I can't sleep! I just…I can't." Ulquiorra saw an unfamiliar fear in her eyes, her skin had lost its glow; she began trembling.

Szayel studied her peculiar reaction. His eyes softened as he came to the only logical conclusion. "You have nightmares." He said softly.

She cast her eyes down, ashamed. She nodded.

"What about?" Szayel inquired, genuinely curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. _Just how pathetic can I get?_ She wondered. She had never talked to anyone about her unfortunate past, nobody, not even Tatsuki. The only person that knew was her Brother, and he was gone.

Ulquiorra could tell she was haunted; something had traumatized her, something so horrible that she had carried it like a burden on her shoulders for her entire life. Beneath that lively, happy, caring facade her soul had been tainted dark, like his. "Szayel, leave us. I will watch over her now."

Pink hair inwardly grinned, sensing the Espada's over protectiveness kicking in. He inclined his head respectfully, "I will come check on her this evening and tomorrow morning." He gathered up his bag and turn back to the woman, "Get well, Orihime." He said, smiling at her and departing with a burst of sonido.

Orihime kept her eyes focused on the bed spread before her, unable to meet her Guardians eyes. He had said he would watch over her, he had been watching over her. If she didn't know better she would say he was concerned. But she did know better. Ulquiorra was a being of logic and duty. He is obligated to keep her in a state of well being, and if that meant baby sitting her while she was ill, he would do it. She frowned, wishing it weren't as simple as that. She swore she saw concern in his tightly veiled eyes earlier, and he's not duty bound to feel that. Or was she simply mistaken? She was delirious, she probably read him wrong. Then again, she remembered his touch, she had only been half conscious at the time, but it was burned within her. He had gently wiped away her tears and she had leaned into that comfort, only to have him pull his hand away as if he had been burned, shocking her into awareness. She buried her face into her arms, exhausted and confused, and not wanting to sleep for fear of the nightmare overtaking her.

"Woman," said the cold, emotionless voice, demanding her attention. Her head snapped up, he was once again seated at her bedside, directly across from her. "There is something bothering you." He stated.

"Obviously," she mumbled, surprising herself. She sighed inwardly. She knew he wanted to know what was bothering her, why, she had no idea. But she wouldn't tell him freely. He never asked her anything. It's always woman this or woman that, eat your food woman, go to sleep woman. _He'll have to work for it; he'll have to ask me._ She decided. She propped her chin up on her arms and lifted her tired eyes to meet his relentless ones, she questioningly quirked an eye brow at him. She knew she was being rude, after all he didn't have to stay there and watch over her, duty bound or not, he didn't have to be there 24/7.

Ulquiorra stared back into her grey eyes, surprised to find them currently as emotionless as his own. She arched her brow at him. _Is the woman mocking me?_ He glared at her. He knew he should leave right now and just let her suffer, but he did not. He could feel the darkness within her soul, she tried to hide it, but he now knew it was there, it was eerily similar to his own, and it was suppressing her. It would continue to haunt and torment her until she gave in or let it out. He sighed inwardly, annoyed at the thought of being protector and now psychologist. Normally he wasn't one to bother with such things, but he was genuinely interested by what could have possibly happened to darken the soul of such a bright and innocent human. "Woman…" he began. He really didn't want to ask her, didn't want to ask anything, it would mean he had willingly given in and reached out to her this time, rather than his body and mind doing it on its own, without his permission. "…tell me what is bothering you." He ordered. _Ok I didn't ask, I ordered. There is a difference._

"I don't want to talk about it," she repeated impassively, agitating him. He didn't ask her, he ordered her, she would not be ordered to reveal this, not even to Aizen, not even if it meant death. _If only he was just come out and ask…I would…no matter what._

He balled his hands into fists within the pockets, irritated that she had defied him, and unable to do anything about it. Suddenly he remembered the ribbon, entwining the smooth material between his hard fingers. He stared into her eyes, noticing a slight change in them. It almost looked as if she were pleading with him silently, as if she wanted to tell him but would not until he reached out for her. He leaned forward and pulled his hand out of his pocket. The blue ribbon was wound between his fingers.

Her eyes widened upon seeing it, surprised that he really went and got it for her. The ribbon that had gone with the hair pins her Brother had got for her the day he died. Tears silently slipped down her cheeks.

His eyes softened a minute fraction as he held the ribbon out for her to take, "Will you tell me what is bothering you?"

Orihime closed her eyes. She hadn't thought he would really do it. Never would have dreamed, and now she'd have to tell him, or at least begin to tell him, give him a vague idea about her tainted past. She looked up into his eyes, eyes that were a slightly darker hue than normal, an unnamed emotion tightly veiled behind them. She reached forward and covered his hand with both of hers. "Ulquiorra…thank you for bringing me this." She whispered through closed eyes, taking the ribbon from him, not wanting to see the expression she had evoked from this simple action. She didn't see Ulquiorra close his own eyes, nor did she see him purse his lips as he forced his hand not to tremble at her touch. After she pulled away she didn't see him clutch it and stare at it as if it didn't belong to him.

He would never admit it, but he was shocked. It takes a lot to shock the Forth Espada, and this woman somehow kept doing it. He had expected her to take the ribbon and then answer the question. He didn't expect her to embrace him. He didn't expect her gratitude. And he most certainly didn't except to tremble at her touch; he could still feel her warmth enveloping his hand.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, the warm hardness of his hand embed into her mind.

Sighing she started, "So you wanted to know what is bothering me." She looked up at him, his stoic mask back in place. He said nothing. "My nightmares…I didn't have them until I came back here. I used to have them all the time when I was younger, but eventually they stopped, and now there back. They're about my Father…when I was young. He would abuse my big Brother and I." she tightened her arms around her legs. "He especially abused me…he did…despicable things. He took advantage of me when I was only a little girl…he.." she squeeze her eyes shut, her body trembling.

Ulquiorra glared down at the woman before him, but the glare wasn't for her. He knew of the type of things she was speaking of. He never did it himself but some of the lower Arrancar enjoyed taking their victims before they ate them and he knew that humans did this same thing. He thought it was below the Arrancar to take part in such disgusting and animalistic acts. It was degrading to the attacker and now he realized how traumatizing it could be for the victims.

He watched as she fell apart before him, the once fiery creature dispirited and withdrawn, tears sliding down her face as her body shook. He had set aside his pride in order to find out what had been disturbing his charge, and now that he had, he could do nothing for her. These were demons he could not fight. She was alone. Alone in a world that he had taken her to, away from those people who might have once helped her, who she was now a traitor to.

"That's enough, woman." He said in a softer voice than usual.

She swiped at her eyes and cheeks. She was so tired of crying, so tired. When she finally felt she could cry no more, she cried more still. It was frustrating. i_Maybe Szayel can remove my tear ducts/i…_she thought, a small smile gracing her lips. She raised her tired eyes to his. He had finally reached out to her, and she was glad. "You probably think I'm just a foolish woman, wearing my emotions on my sleeves." She said quietly.

"No." he said softly. "This is different then just flinging around your emotions for all to see and take advantage of. You were the victim of a terrible childhood, and there was nothing you could do about it. These nightmares are the way your subconscious is trying to cope, causing you to react the way you are. It is not foolish; it is just out of your control." _I just wish there was something I can do to fix it. It is my duty to protect you but I cannot protect you from your own consciousness!  
_

She stared wide eyed at her captor's lengthy reply. She hadn't expected a reply at all. _But this…just makes me feel even more hopeless!_ Just as he had said it, it really was out of her control. Tears stung her eyes once more, she wiped them away furiously, tired of crying. She knew he was right though, she'd just have to deal with this, had to have faith that she'd get through it again, eventually.

She scooted over to the edge of the bed, and made to stand up, only for her legs to buckle out from under her and cause her to sit right back down. She glared at the floor. Her body ached, she wanted a hot bath; she knew she would feel better afterwards. She tried standing again, this time a bit more slowly. She carefully made her way towards the restroom, about halfway there her legs gave out again and she barely managed to avoid the fall by bracing herself against the table.

Ulquiorra was at her side at once, though he made no move to help her once he was able to ascertain that she could stand on her own.

"I'm alright," she said quietly. She took a deep breath and headed into the restroom shutting the door behind her.

Ulquiorra went back to his chair, his mind straying to the feel of her hands against his.

After what felt like hours, Orihime finally managed to drag herself out of the restroom, clean and refreshed, though still slightly feverish and weak. She stared at the back of her Captor's head, noting that he was once again in that chair. She carefully made her way across the room, this time more sure of herself. He didn't say anything when she rejoined him, pulling back the bed spread before settling herself and covering up. Still she shivered. Though not one to complain, she said nothing.

She spied the blue ribbon on the cover and pulled her hand out to grab it, before it got lost. She really liked the ribbon, and wondered if it might possess powers just as her pins had, as they came in a set. She just never wore it, preferring her hair down. i_I think once my hair dries, I'll use it._ /iShe smiled, winding it between her fingers in much the same way Ulquiorra had unconsciously did earlier.

A small gust of wind blew through the window, causing her to shiver and goose bumps to break out across her skin. She quickly drew her arms back underneath the cover, holding them against her body.

"You're cold." Her Guardian observed.

"It's nothing. It's just the fever and the fact that my hair is wet, that's all." She said quietly.

He got up, "Your illness could get worse. I will return shortly." He said before heading to the door.

"Wait..um..Ulquiorra?" He stopped, looking back over his shoulder at her questioningly.

"Would you mind…are there any pillows here?" she asked tentatively, blushing as she stared down at her hands.

He said nothing except, "I will return shortly."

* * *

Ichigio and Uruhara stood outside Inoue's apartment. Just hours before Ichigo had detected a powerful reiatsu that appeared over Karakura and then it had immediately disappeared. He was able to track down the trace spirit particles to directly above her flat, and had only been there a few moments when a massive reiatsu enveloped him from below. Alarmed, and angry, as he recognized the reiatsu, he had dropped down through the solid roof, in much the same way that Ulquiorra had went through the door, only to find said Espada vanishing behind a Garganta.

"I don't get it." The Vizard said, "Why would he want to come back to Inoue's flat?"

Uruhara leaned heavily on his cane, "We're about to find out," he pointed towards the black cat who had nimbly jumped down from the roof.

The feline sat directly in front of them, "It appears that all that was taken was ribbon. That was all I could gather due to the imprints that were left laying it the dust."

"Which really doesn't make any sense," Ichigo said, his brow furrowing. "Why would they want a ribbon, unless Inoue had them get it? And if Inoue is ordering HIM around then is she really on there side?"

"That's a lot of 'ifs' Ichigo. Try to have some faith in your friend." The elder shinigami berated.

"It's been nearly a week already. I'm growing impatient." He said before disappearing to inform Rukia and the others of there findings.

"He's too impatient." Yoruichi stated. "I'm sure Inoue-san is fine, how I know, I'm not sure, but I know they wont hurt her."

Uruhara nodded.

* * *

Ulquiorra had just returned to the woman's cell from his errand. He had gone to his own domain and had taken his own blanket and pillow from his bed and now had them held underneath his arms. He entered her room quietly only to find her asleep once more, this time peacefully. After closing the door behind him, he gathered up the blanket and draped it over her. Satisfied, he set the pillow at the end of her bed, not wanting to wake her.

He was just about to leave to his domain when he heard her mumble something incoherent. He turned back to her, slightly annoyed however much less so than previously. He hoped she wasn't about to drop off into another bout of nightmares, or he'd be forced to sit with her again. He didn't like being in her company, even asleep. He had come to realize she represented everything he was not, aside from her slightly tainted spirit. She was his exact opposite, his antithesis. Yet even so she never did what he expected of her, she would constantly throw him off and surprise him.

She turned over, a small sigh escaping her lips as she clutched the second blanket to her chest, he could see the blue ribbon entwined in her fingers. He remembered the feel of the ribbon within his own, and the feeling she had educed from within as she had taken it. He closed his eyes, pushing it out of his mind. There was no point in dwelling on it, it would only serve to confuse and aggravate him further.

Checking once more that she was asleep soundly, he left the cell, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Szayel set his clipboard down and sighed, exasperated. "Lumina, Verona, leave me." He ordered the two of his Fracción. Having had finally met the infamous "Pet-sama" he couldn't get the charming young human woman out of his mind. She had been very ill, yet she had been exceedingly polite towards him, even grateful, which had been completely unexpected. He was the enemy, after all. He had expected anger, contempt, possibly even fear, but gratitude? An image of the stoic Fourth Espada flitted through his mind.

He figured having any company besides that particular Espada would make anyone grateful. Then he remembered Ulquiorra's odd behavior. He had called her foolish and gently wiped away the tears she had cried in her sleep, his eyes widening as she leaned into his touch. Szayel had been able to read right through Ulquiorra as he attempted to slam his mask back into place. It had cracked revealing the soul within, his eyes full of surprise and confusion.

Szayel paced his laboratory, trying to decide what it is he could do. He had an inkling that the Fourth could feel an array of emotions, just as the rest of the Arrancar could, though he was the best at concealing it. Ulquiorra had always been the most stoic and emotionless of them all, only ever showing disdain for his subordinates and indifference to his superiors. And now he was obligated to spend much of his time with the woman, Orihime, and she was affecting him, his tightly controlled character ever so slightly crumbling. _But for the better, or for the worse?_ He thought.

He decided that the best way to figure it out what was getting under the Fourths skin would be to get the know the woman herself. Leaving his laboratory, he made his way out of his domain, stopping only to grab the small bag he had earlier. Calling to Lumina and Verona he told them he would return later.

He paused at the top of the staircase from his underground complex. Focusing his reiatsu he waved his hand before him, the stark black and white hallway distorting and cracking to reform into an identical hallway. Using sonido he quickly made it to the opposite end and entered into the kitchen.

Unsurprised that it was empty, he made his way across the room past the island to the pantry. There he found what he was looking for: _Campbells Chicken Noodle Soup. _Using one of the can openers on the counter, he opened it and dumped it into a pot, setting it on the stove to heat. He silently thanked Aizen-sama and Gin for bringing these human inventions to Las Noches. He himself had no need to use them, though they were very interesting to study. He started going through cupboards until he found a small bowl, he took it. Grabbing a spoon he poured the now hot soup into it and carefully made his way out of the kitchen with it in his hands.

He rearranged the hallway once again, however this time he found that the hallway to Orihime's cell was occupied. He smiled nonchalantly as his almost-comrade, Nnoitra Jiruga, the Fifth Espada. He was leaning against the far wall, his legs cross and huge Axe-like Zanpakuto standing up on the floor next to him. Nnoitra was the tallest amongst the Espada, reaching nearly eight feet tall. His height even more exaggerated by how thin he was, and the odd spoon shaped hat her wore. His black hair was shoulder length, and covered the left side of his face and eye patch. By far the most startling characteristic about this Espada was his wide, creepy grin that always made him seem to know something that everyone else didn't.

"Oi, Pinky, how's it goin?" he asked.

"Hello Nnoitra, I'm as well as I'll ever be. What are you doing here?" Szayel asked, knowing that nobody was allowed in this hallway besides Ulquiorra.

"I might ask the same of you, Pinky."

Pinky rolled his eyes. "Ulquiorra-sama mentioned that Pet-sama had gone ill. He requested that I give her treatment, this is just part of it." He held up the bowl for the Fifth to see.

"I see…Pet-sama is ill? I wonder how that could have happened? Ulquiorra-san not taking care of his charge properly hmm?" Nnoitra theorized, his smile widening.

Szayel realized his mistake. He shouldn't have mentioned Orhime's illness at all. "No not at all, she caught a virus somehow, it's completely under control." He said coolly, walking past the Espada.

"You haven't seen Ulquiorra-san, acting…odd lately, have you?" Nnoitra asked seemingly out of the blue.

Szayel paused several meters from the woman's door, "No, I haven't noticed anything at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I must give dear Pet-sama this before it gets cold." He quickly walked the last few meters to the door, unlocked it, and slipped inside.

Nnoitra's smile fading completely, he pushed himself off the wall and headed for the Throne Room.

* * *

Chapter 5 Teaser: "Ulquiorra, what is your release form?" she asked seemingly randomly, looking up into his emerald eyes.

He arched a brow at this, a very rare occurrence. He definitely had not expected that question. He said nothing, waiting for her to go on as there appeared to be something weighing on her mind.

"It's just…earlier…well…do you grow huge black wings?" she asked bluntly.

* * *

AN: lol chicken soup!

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! It had plenty of character development I think ^^ sorry it wasn't all that exciting though.


	5. Premonition

Inside, Szayel quietly set the bowl of soup upon the table and turned to check on the woman.

First he noticed the very green pillow and blanket, he arched an eye brow. i_Well it's not like Ulquiorra-san ever sleeps anyway, he wouldn't need them._ /iHe sat in the chair beside her bed and peered down at woman.

Her hair was still damp, and she had partially toss off her blanket in her sleep, revealing the woman curled up into a tight ball, a blue ribbon clutched to her chest. Szayel moved to cover her up when her body convulsed, and she started to tremble. Withdrawing his hand back he watched her, curious. He wondered if she was having one of the nightmares she had been referring to earlier. He watched as her breathing quickened and her body twitched every so often. She had unconsciously clutched her head and brought her knees up to her chest, tears streaming down her eyes. She began to whimper and murmured something incoherent that sounded eerily like "no…" and "please…" Deciding he had seen enough he leaned forward once again, "Orihime-san! You're having a bad dream!" he said firmly. Getting no response he gently took her shoulder and tried to shake her awake, "Orihime-san, wake up!" he pleaded. "Pet-sama!" he shook her a bit harder, now worried more than anything. This time she snapped awake, her grey eyes wide and hands gripping the wrist that was on her shoulder. "Orihime-san?" he questioned. Getting no reaction he waved his other hand in front of her face, no response. He peered down at her. Her pupils were dilated.

_She was in Karakura Town, floating in the air on a flat blue sphere. The figure in front of her immediately captured her attention. She thought it was Ulquiorra, but he had huge black wings and his mask had formed completely over, he now had two horns, and his eyes were yellow. She realized she could feel his immense spiritual pressure and that the shield was the only thing between her and its power. He was standing high in the air, glaring down below him at a crumbled building, as if waiting for something, his Shikai at his side. Suddenly dark shadows whirled around him enclosing him in a black box, which was then pierced again and again and again with spears. It took only seconds and the box disappeared, leaving a torn and bloodied Ulquiorra, his eyes closed, crumpling to the ground below._

She snapped awake, her eyes dancing about her wildly, "Ulquiorra!" she choked out, tears sliding down her cheeks. _Where is he? Is he dead?_

"No. Not Ulquiorra." Szayel said calmly, slightly shocked, but relieved she had come out of her trance like state.

Her eyes locked onto his, "Szayel…where is Ulquiorra?" Her voice seemed almost desperate. She still hadn't noticed the grip she had on the Espada's wrist.

"I do not know where Ulquiorra-san is." He said simply, wondering what had caused her to become so distressed.

She made to get up. "I have to find him! I just saw…" she trailed off, unsure exactly what it was she saw. She then realized she was gripping Szayel's wrist, blushing she dropped it. "Sorry…"

"It's no matter. You need to stay here, Ulquiorra is fine. I can sense his reiatsu." he stated reassuringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated.

She didn't appear convinced, "are you sure?"

He nodded.

Relief flooded through her. She rubbed her eyes, the vision or dream or whatever she saw replaying again and again in her mind.

"What did you see?" Szayel asked, curious as to what caused her such concern over the Fourth.

She glanced at him, thinking it over. "I'm really not sure…I think it was a dream. But it seemed so real. I was in my own, on a building somewhere I think. I was looking up and in the distance I could see Ulquiorra…he changed…he had wings."

Szayel arched a brow, wondering if she was indeed having a dream, as nobody knew what the Fouth's release state was besides Aizen.

"He was standing there, I could feel his spiritual pressure rippling around me, my shield my only protection. Then all of a sudden this…black box….closed around him, and stabbed him a bunch of times, then it was gone. And he…"

Szayel's eyes widened at this. Being the scientist that he was, he knew all about Kido, and that particular one was extremely difficult to cast and consequently amazingly destructive. He knew of no one who had the skill level to cast such a thing.

She closed her eyes, hoping to suppress the tears. She was so tired of crying. "…he was all torn, he didn't look alive. He fell…and then I woke up. I'm sorry you probably think I'm silly." She glared at the flood in front of her, "And why do I care about what happens to my kidnapper anyway?" she mumbled under her breath as she wiped her tears away.

Szayel arched a brow at her, not having missed a beat. "Orihime-san, you shouldn't be so self-deprecating." He said seriously, making her blush. "Now here, the reason I'm here in the first place," he pointed back to the table, "It's probably cold by now, but I brought—"

But just then the door opened, revealing Ulquiorra, who sent a barrage of questioning daggers at the pink haired Espada.

Orihime felt a rush of relief seep through her as she locked gazes with her Guardian, she almost couldn't restrain the 'you're alive!' she wanted to say.

He sent the same questioning look at her, though with a fraction less malice.

"Why is he here? He asked crisply.

"Oh, Szayel? He was just dropping off some soup for me, you know…my illness." She stared up at him, "Why do you think he was up to something? Paranoid much?" she clapped a hand over her mouth as the Fourth really did send daggers at her and the Eighth fought to hold back a grin. "I'm so sorry." She felt so bad, she was never one to let her mouth run away with her like that, and he'd been rather…hospitable towards her. She stared at the blankets and finally noticed the pillow at the end of the bed. _Yep, definitely a case of open mouth insert foot!_ She felt like she would cry again.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra tensed, squeezing his eyes shut, gripping the door jam beside him, as he felt the all too familiar sensation of Aizen's mental probe enveloping his mind, though this time it felt sharper, more angry. He was requesting there presence. _I really hate it when he does that._ He thought as his head throbbed painfully.

Noticing Ulquiorra's discomfort, Orihime repressed the urge to go to him, having never seen the affects of Aizens mental intrusion before, she waited.

Szayel looked on knowingly.

"I have some news. Aizen-sama wishes to speak with us…all three of us." He pointedly looked at Szayel. "You wouldn't happen to know why?" he asked threateningly.

Szayel faked a cough, "I uh…did run into Nnoitra on the way here. There was an exchange…he questioned my being around Pet-sama's room and I might have mentioned her illness…" he closed his eyes, realizing how much of a mistake that had been.

"Fool. He is furious. Come!" He had turned to leave, but stopped when he felt an unfamiliar pressure on his arm. He looked down to find a delicate white hand gripping him. He looked over his shoulder, and what he saw made his insides boil.

Orihime was pale, the hand gripping his arm trembling. "Please don't leave me alone with that man again!" _Don't leave me alone…not with him…you're my guardian, you can't leave me! _She had never been so terrified of meeting with Aizen before. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and tried to repress the terror that welled up in her, but she remembered the feel of his hard lips against his, and nearly let out a choked sob. She let go of her Guardian's wrist, and let her hands drop to her sides, her fists clenched to prevent them from shaking.

Szayel watched this exchange with interest, surprised that Aizen had frightened his dear Pet-sama that badly. _What did he do to her? _"Come, Orihime-san, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Szayel said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Ulquiorra turned from her and together they headed towards the Throne Room.

Ulquiorra pushed open the double entrance doors and quickly strode through the Throne Room, dropping on a knee before Aizen, Szayel immediately following in stride. Orihime stood behind them, her left arm thrown across her waist, gripping her right. Her eyes were glued to the green tiled floor before her, her body shaking.

Nnoitra Jiruga was standing off to the side, a huge grin spread across his face.

Aizen sat silent and motionless on his throne, looking down at the two Espada and the woman. He had been informed that the woman had gotten sick. From what and how did not concern him, what concerned him was that one of his most loyal Espada hadn't taken it upon himself to inform his Master. "Inoue-san, I've been told you've somehow managed to take ill, is this true?" he asked bluntly, his eyes boring into her.

Somehow, she managed to look him in the eyes, "No, Aizen-sama, I'm not ill at all." She said confidently. She inwardly pat herself on the back for not stuttering this time, despite the terror she felt in his presence.

Aizen smiled, "Then why is it that my upstanding and normally recluse like scientist Szayel, had been seen going to your room delivering soup, for the supposed illness, hmm?" he asked, a mild wave of reiatsu rippling out of him, knocking the woman to her knees.

Szayel kept his eyes glued to the floor in front of him. _How could I have been so careless? I knew better than to tell such information to Nnoitra but no I had to go open my mouth!  
_

"I see. No comment?" he stood and strode slowly towards the two Espada. "Ulquiorra, you are my most trusted, my most loyal Espada, therefore I assigned you, and only you, to protect Inoue-san. What purpose would it serve to invite one over who would sooner dissect our guest than protect her?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes at this, as if the answer were obvious, again. "Szayel-san is the most knowledgeable when it comes to the Human Culture. Logically he proved useful to the extra assignment you'd given me in regards to the woman. Szayel-san has been most helpful in this respect." He said impassively.

Szayel couldn't believe it. Ulquiorra had just told a white lie to Aizen-sama. _Sure I've been helpful in regards to medical treatment, but what else? What was the other assignment?_ _Not only that but he possibly just saved my ass! I hate being indebted._ He sighed inwardly.

Aizen was getting annoyed now. "Back to my last question, then why was Szayel seen bringing the woman soup, for her illness, that she does not have?" he let loose a blast of reiatsu this time, causing Nnoitra to fall to his knees and Orihime's body to seize up, hardly able to breathe.

Szayel winced, guilt panging within him.

Orihime grimaced at the pressure of his reiatsu but refused to bow down at his feet. Bracing herself, she slowly forced herself up off the floor, first bringing her leg up and using it as a brace. Her forehead broke out in a sweat as she brought the other one forward and slowly pushed herself to her feet, her legs trembling. "Aizen-sama," she began. "Human females do not consider that particular time of the month an illness!" she choked out looking down at her feet, he breathing shallow and her face terribly red.

Szayel nearly blanched at the woman's audacity, he couldn't believe it!

Aizen arched a brow, suddenly it all made sense now. "I see." He approached the woman, marveling at her ability to still stand against his spiritual pressure when the Fifth Espada could not. He came within a foot of her, passed her and stood behind her, taking in the site. She was trembling and fearful, yet she stood firm against his power. Her hair was still damp, making it appear frizzy and out of sorts, he resisted the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it. "If that is all, you may go. Except you, Nnoitra, I would have a word with you." He slowly walked back to his marble throne, "Oh and Ulquiorra, get the 'woman' a brush. Hair that beautiful shouldn't be left alone like that." He ordered, reining in his reiatsu.

Szayel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and slowly rose to his feet. He turned to the woman and sent her an apologetic look.

Ulquiorra wished he could cero Jiruga, however upon passing the Fifth Espada, and seeing that ever present smile wiped off his face, Ulquiorra settled for what was his equivalent to a smirk. He looked over his shoulder at the Fifth Espada, his black lips twitching the slightest bit and his eyes morbidly bright. Jiruga sent daggers at him. Satisfied, Ulquiorra stopped at the double door and turned, waiting for his charge.

Orihime followed the pink haired scientist, weary and exhausted. Her body began trembling and her knees nearly gave out on her as her adrenaline rush started to wear off.

"Orihime-san, are you alright?" Szayel asked, concern darkening his face.

"I'm…fine. Just get me back to my room." She said stiffly.

* * *

Safely back inside her gilded cage, Orihime collapsed spread eagle upon her bed, completely ignoring the presence of the two Espada.

"Are you ok, Orihime-san?" Szayel asked again, unconsciously taking the chair beside her bed. Ulquiorra glared at him but said nothing, deciding the wall suited him just fine. All he got in response was a "mhm," at least he thought that's what it was.

"You know, I'm quite impressed with your quick thinking under pressure," Pink hair said, a newfound respect in his voice. "And I know…you're not on…on that!" he said confidently.

This got her attention, she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes widening. "What? How could you know? If you knew then he could know!"

"Ah but that is not the case. We Arrancar have an acute sense of smell, well, most of us do. We'd have smelled the blood." He said bluntly, making her blush.

"Ah, well, that's just great isn't it?" she said falling back and throwing her arms over her face, vaguely wondering when she had gotten so comfortable in the scientists presence. She had completely forgotten her Guardian was there. "Now I'll be absolutely embarrassed when I am on it." She mumbled. "How come Aizen couldn't figure it out?"

Pink hair smiled, "That's the thing. Aizen is just a shinigami, albeit a very very powerful one. He does not have our sense of smell I'm afraid, and before you ask, neither does Nnoitra-san. I'm afraid he focused all this energy building up his combative skills, unlike Ulquiorra-san and I."

Ulquiorra ignored this, however this brought back Orihime's attention to her Guardian. "By the way Ulquiorra…did you really…lie, to Aizen back there?" she asked tentatively.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "I did no such thing. Szayel has been very helpful." He said simply.

Szayel was slightly humbled by this, Ulquiorra was not one to give out praise…ever. "And for that I am in your debt, Ulquoirra-sama. You saved my ass, literally. And I can't help but feel responsible for the whole situation. If I hadn't said anything to Nnoitra…"

Ulquiorra stopped him, "You owe me nothing. Consider it repayment for helping the woman."

The scientist inclined his head in respect, "Still, I thank you." He said sincerely. After a moment he turned back to the woman. "So, how did you do it? How did you stand up to Aizen's spiritual pressure when Nnoitra-san could not?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just refused to bow down to him, he's not my master. I just forced myself to stand up."

"You must have an amazingly strong will to do such a thing." Szayel said, causing her to blush.

She leaned up on her elbows once again and looked at the scientist, "Aizen mentioned something about a hair brush?" she asked hopefully, blushing even redder at the vain question.

"Ah yes, about that, I'm sure I have some in the laboratory some where." He stood, "Allow me to get it quickly before your lovely hair turns into a rats nest!" he teased, earning himself a glare. "Now is there anything else you might want?" he asked, honestly wanting to help the woman.

She thought about it for a moment, unconsciously running her fingers across the ribbon still entwined within her fingers after all this time. Suddenly a question sprung to mind, "You wouldn't happen to have any books, or notes about the type of abilities I have, do you?" she asked tentatively.

Szayel ran through the catalog of reports, books and notes in his mind and came up blank. "No I'm afraid not," he said regretfully. "It would be wonderful to study though!" he said excitedly, an unfamiliar gleam shining in his eyes. At her startled and weary reaction he said, "I'm just joking with you!" he teased, his mind suddenly questioning if he was really Szayel or not to have acting this way with a human woman. He didn't see the extra potent glare Ulquiorra sent his way. "Well if that's all, I will return shortly." He said leaving the woman and the Fourth alone.

Orihime sighed, eyeing the green pillow, she grabbed it and propped it up behind her, laying back and closing her eyes. "He's a lively one isn't he? It's almost tiring….or maybe that's the virus talking." She mumbled to her Guardian, not expecting a response.

She didn't get one.

Her mind wondered back to their meeting with Aizen, and the comment he had made about Szayel: _"What purpose would it serve to invite one over who would sooner dissect our guest than protect her?"_

"Ulquiorra?" she asked, not even bother to look at her ever present companion.

"What is it now, woman?" he asked flatly.

"He wouldn't really dissect me, would he?" she asked sleepily.

"No." he said, slightly amused she would ask such a thing. _He wouldn't dare try it, at least. _"Go to sleep, woman." He ordered.

This time she did look at him, she glared half heartedly. "I don't want to, I need that brush! You have no idea how difficult it is to get mats out of hair this long!" she huffed swinging her legs over the bed. She was exhausted, but she refused to go to sleep just yet.

He could tell she was lying to him, but decided not to comment on it. He knew the real reason she didn't want to sleep was because of those nightmares, and looking at her he knew she was running on her last reserves. The meeting with Aizen had taken a lot out of her. He would never admit it out loud, but he secretly admired her perseverance, especially when in Aizen's presence. No matter how terrified of him she was, she never let herself show it, at least not in front of him. She seemed however, to have no problem flinging her emotions around in Ulquiorra's presence. _What was it about me? Did something in me scream confidant? _

Orihime sat on the edge of her bed, her head hung low and arms braced on her knees. Images of that evenings dream, or vision, trickled through her mind. She remember Ulquiorra, glaring down, tall and proud, his black wings unfurled behind him, and shortly after, him falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. She took a deep breath and tried to block the disturbing image out. "Ulquiorra, what is your release form?" she asked seemingly randomly, looking up into his emerald eyes.

He arched a brow at this, a very rare occurrence. He definitely had not expected that question. He said nothing, waiting for her to go on as there appeared to be something weighing on her mind.

"It's just…earlier…well…do you grow huge black wings?" she asked bluntly.

He couldn't help the shock from appearing on his face this time, he had only ever gone into his release state once, when Aizen tested his powers, and never since. "How have you come to know such a thing?" he asked fiercely, fury now written upon his face as he advanced upon her.

She held her hands out in front of her defensively, her eyes wide. "Please let me explain!" her heart was pounding. If he had asked her now, she would say yes, she was most certainly afraid of him, she thought. "Earlier today before you came in, I had another nightmare. Szayel was there, he woke me up, or he tried. He said I woke up, but I was in some sort of trance. I saw you…." She trailed off, trying to remember exactly what it was. "I was in Karakura Town I think and you were up above me, in what I think is your released form. You had huge black wings and your mask was formed over your head…"

He sat down in the unoccupied chair, still shocked. "You are correct. That is my release state." He whispered.

Orihime's eyes widened at this admission. "There's…more…to whatever that was…" she said quietly. "You should know."

He waited.

"I saw you standing above me, you were glaring down at the rubble of a building. Then all over a sudden you were encased in some large purple box. When it disappeared, you fell…I thought…I thought you were dead…" she whispered, her chest tightening painfully at the thought of losing her Guardian. "It all seemed so real…when I woke up…I had to find you. I tried but then Szayel told me he could feel your reiatsu..." She sat there, not sure what else to say.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts. Logically, what the woman saw was a vision. It had to be, there is no other way she could have learned of his release state. As to that purple box, he knew of no being capable of performing such high level Kido.

He opened his eyes and stared across at the woman. The blatancy with which she expressed her concern for his well being was unsettling. He was her enemy, her kidnapper, she should not concern herself with him. _And I am her kidnapper, I am her enemy, I should not concern myself with her, not more than I am obligated to._ "Foolishness, as you can see, I am alive. You will tell me if you have this vision again, and you will tell no one of my release state." He said threateningly as he stood up and went to the door, ignoring the angry and hurt expression the woman now wore. He closed his eyes, _it is for the best._ "Go to sleep, woman." He repeated, before disappearing.

Orihime watched him leave, tears now streaming down her eyes.

* * *

Szayel had just pocketed the brush he had dug out from his storeroom, and stood thinking. He wished there was a way he could alleviate the woman's nightmares, possibly a dreamless concoction of some sort, so that she could sleep in peace. He ran through the all too short list of supplies and materials in his mind, and sighed. Even if he could create such a thing there was no way he could even try. She would just have to deal with it, for now at least.

His thoughts turned to the trance she experienced earlier that afternoon, as he was most certain that is what it was. She mentioned Ulquiorra and that he had changed, that he had grown wings. Could it have possibly have been his released state? He had never seen it. Nobody has, except Aizen.

Speaking of Aizen, he was surprised to still be alive after that meeting. He was furious at himself and at Nnoitra for attempting to interfere. If it hadn't been for Orihime-san and her quick thinking, they'd probably all be stuck in a Caja Negación somewhere, enduring unimaginable amounts of pain. He decided to ask Nnoitra how that worked out for him later.

The woman had certainly surprised him with her courage and ingenuity. For a mere human to stand against the Mastermind and his spiritual pressure was one thing, but to stand against him, defiant and still be able to think clearly enough to effectively lie to him…the scientist admired her, to the say the least.

And now he was indebted to Ulquiorra, regardless what the Fourth Espada said. The green eyed Arrancar had saved him. He now felt obligated to repay him, as much as he hated to admit it. It was true Szayel had no business whatsoever interacting with the woman, and Aizen's accusations were not unfounded. When he first heard of a human coming to Las Noches, he was very interested. He would have liked "to do nothing more than dissect her," as Aizen put it. Although now that he had gotten to know the woman…he had grown more interested in the relationship she seemed to be developing with a certain Espada more than anything else. He smiled, the phrases Stockholme and Lima's Syndrome coming to mind.

_What am I going to do with you?_ He thought, visualizing the cold hard mask and green eyes of Ulquiorra. _She would be good for you._ He grinned, the thought of turning from scientist to meddler amusing him, if only he could pull it off without Ulquiorra trying to kill him.

He smiled as he made his way back out of his laboratory and up the stairs to ground level. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt so elated to be coming out of his domain. He was usually a recluse, always hunkered down in his laboratory, performing experiments, testing theories, making discoveries. He gained immense self-satisfaction from it. Though this elation he felt, it was different.

He waved his hand in front of him using his reiatsu to reorder the hallway so that he could make his way to Orihime's room.

Was this feeling caused by the fact that he was going to meet with Orihime? Or was it caused by the revelation that she was making the Fourth Espada slowly but surely succumb to his emotions? Possibly a little bit of both?

He decided that he couldn't confine it to one or the other as he stopped before the metal door, fiddling with the brush in his pocket. He lightly rapped on the door twice before unlocking it and stepping inside. Orihime was curled up on her right side, her back to the door, she looked like she had been that way for a while. He approached cautiously, not wanting to startle her. "Orihime-san?" he questioned quietly.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the Pink Haired Espada's voice, slightly relieved that it wasn't her Guardian. She had quite enough of him for the night. "Hi, Szayel." She said softly, turning over to greet him. "What's up?"

He could tell she had been crying again, as he could see the dried tracks on her face. He ignored her question, "Are you ok? Have you been dreaming again?" he asked, taking the seat beside the bed, his brow furrowed.

She shook her head, sitting up. "No, I haven't been able to sleep." She admitted.

"I see, then what's wrong?" his voice was laced with genuine concern.

Orihime frowned. "I told Ulquiorra about that…vision. He was none too happy about it, or more precisely the…concern I had for him." She whispered, looking at her hands.

"I see." He was tempted to ask about his release form, but pushed the thought aside. "No, he wouldn't be happy about that at all. He does not appreciate those who wear their emotions on their sleeves, and even less when said emotions involve him."

She nodded, "I realize that now." She said quietly.

"And what do you think of Ulquiorra-san?" he asked, curious.

She shrugged, "I think he's been keeping himself so tightly under control for so very long, and so…sheltered, he doesn't know how to react…to people…to someone like me."

Szayel nodded, "And what do you think you do to him, psychologically that is."

She looked at him, slightly taken aback by all the questions. _Well is he a scientist or not?_ She thought for a moment, recalling the times she had seen emotions visible behind green eyes. "I confuse him and I always do things to catch him off guard…though I don't do it intentionally. Sometimes I think he hates me…but then…like earlier today. I wouldn't wake up, and he wiped my tears away, you saw him do it…"

"That he did, I was shocked to say the least."

"He's so distant and cold and then he does something like that. It confuses me, but also makes me want to keep reaching out to him." She admitted.

He smiled. "You care about him." Her eyes snapped up to his, he could read the shock and confusion in them.

It shocked her to hear it put so bluntly. She felt her insides tighten painfully, just as she had earlier when Ulquiorra walked out on her. Then her breath hitched as guilt panged through her chest, images of Ichigo flashing through her mind followed by Ishida, Sado, Rukia and everyone else who she knew would be frantically trying to find a way to save her. What kind of friend was she, to develop feelings for her kidnapper, feelings so blatantly obvious that an Espada can even tell! She was supposed to love Ichigo! She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. She wouldn't cry over this.

"I'm sorry, Orihime-san." He said, sincerely feeling for her.

She wiped her eyes, putting on a fake smile for the Espada. "Szayel—it's not your fault, really, you've got nothing to apologize for. You were just trying to understand the situation, that's all." She said taking a shaky breath. "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked changing the subject.

Szayel sighed and resolutely resisted the urge to quote a certain Espada. _Foolish woman! _He pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed her an elegant pink brush. "I had an extra in storage." He joked as she took it from him.

"Oh…thank you!" she said, laughing, "It's the same color of your hair!" she teased, immediately setting to work on her tangled hair, her hands slightly shaking. After several minutes she had gotten most of the tangles out, her hair taking its usual silky sheen. She took the blue ribbon from her only pocket and pulled her hair up into a tail and tied it up on her head tightly; glad to finally be able to use it.

She felt better, her hands had stopped shaking and she didn't feel as if she'd cry. She thought about the truth of Szayel's words. She was concerned for her Guardian, yes. She had been concerned when Aizen had threatened him. She had been concerned when she experienced that vision, she had saw him fall, the mere thought of him dying was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

But did she really care for Ulquiorra? She knew she should not. He was her kidnapper. But he was also her protector and her companion. She looked forward to seeing him, despite his cold demeanor and attitude. But how had these feelings grown in such a short period of time? Was it the fact that somewhere deep down she thought she could reach him? Was it the knowledge that she could make him feel? Was it the fact that she could sometimes glimpse tightly veiled emotions behind his eyes, that deep down somewhere he still had a tiny bit of humanity inside him? At this, an interesting thought occurred to her.

"Szayel?" she asked, coming out of her pensive state.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, the words she said to him about Ulquiorra, that he was rather startled when he had heard his name, and had come to, seeing her grey eyes staring at him. "Sorry?"

"I was just wondering if Arrancar could remember anything of there human lives?"

He smiled at the rather interesting question. "Sometimes yes, though very rarely. Typically when a being transitions from soul to hollow they retain very little of the memories of their past life. Mostly they keep the negative emotions, regret, hatred, anger, sadness. And when they transition from Hollow to Gillian to Adjuchas and then to Arrancar…you see where I'm going with this? It's highly unlikely."

She frowned, slightly disappointed.

"It's getting late Orihime-san, you should get some rest."

She shook her head sadly, "No, I don't want to sleep."

He glared at her, though it wasn't as potent as a certain Espadas, "You have to sleep sometime! You must not let those nightmares of yours rule you. I know…would you like to talk about it? It might help."

She smiled weakly at the pink haired Espada, grateful for his concern. "No that's ok. Ulquiorra asked me about them earlier."

"Did he really?" he asked surprised.

She laughed tiredly, curling up on her bed, her head on her green pillow. "I know right? He never asks anything! But yea there's no point talking about it. He's right. He said it's not something anyone can help with, I have to beat it on my own."

He nodded. "You know, earlier I was trying to figure out how to make a dreamless sleep potion or something but I just don't have the supplies to figure it out!"

She looked at him, her eyes bright. "Really? Could you do that?"

"I'm not sure, but possibly, It probably would be best not to though, you'd just grow to rely on them. Is there any other way I could help though?" he asked sincerely, leaning forward in the chair.

She thought about it for a moment as she stared up at the Espada, "Um…would you mind staying here? Just till I go to sleep…" she resisted the urge to burry her face in the pillow out of embarrassment.

"Alright." He said, leaning back and stretching out his legs so that he'd be more comfortable.

She closed her eyes, grateful. "Szayel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked softly.

"I…" he paused, his brow furrowing. He really didn't know.

_I see, another one who is confused around me. _She thought before sleep overtook her.

"Sweet dreams, Orihime." Szayel whispered.

* * *

Chapter 6 Teaser: Szayel had just finished putting appropriate space between the two when the door creaked open.

Ulquiorra slid into the room, his cold mask of indifference in place, which turned to a mask of barely controlled rage when he saw Szayel and the distress the woman was in. "What did you do?" he immediately accused.

* * *

AN: Haha I hope you like that teaser! I couldn't resist!

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ Many thanks to all those that R&R and add me to alerts/favs! *huggles*


	6. Abandoned

Thanks everyone for the reviews and favs/adding to alerts etc! You're awesome :D I'm glad everyone likes the story so far!

* * *

The next morning she awoke to find that someone had covered her up in the middle of the night, as she distinctly remembered falling asleep atop her blankets. She yawned and stretched, actually feeling rather refreshed, when a thought occurred to her. That was the first night since she had come to Hueco Mundo that she hadn't had a nightmare. _Maybe it was because Szayel was there?_ She wondered.

She rolled over on to her other side, facing the door. She was slightly surprised when she found her Guardian sitting in the chair beside her. _Or maybe it was because he was here…_she sighed inwardly at herself. She said nothing to him, as he stared at her, remembering their parting from the night before, it hadn't been on good terms. She closed her eyes and wished him away.

He watched her passively. He had come in the very early morning to find the Eighth Espada resting in his trancelike state at the woman's beside. He glared at him, but knowing the woman, she had probably asked him to stay. He woke the Espada up and told him to go and that he would take over, and he'd been here ever since. He was secretly relieved that she had slept well that night and that her fever had not returned.

"Woman."

"Hmm?" she didn't open her eyes and instead buried her face in his pillow. This he did not fail to notice. He narrowed his eyes.

"How is your illness today?" he asked emotionlessly, attempting to hide any concern from showing in his voice.

This time she did open her eyes. That was the second question he'd ever asked her. "I feel much better today, thank you for asking." She sat up slowly, deciding that she could tolerate his presence if he would stay in this mood.

"I have brought you food." He stated.

She rolled her eyes, "thanks." She said getting up, excepting to find more plain oatmeal on the table. Instead she found bread, red bean paste and a banana. Her eyes widened and she looked at the Espada questioningly. "It's not poisoned or anything is it?"

He glared at her. "Szayel insisted you have a more nutrient rich diet." He stated as way of explanation as he stared at her now banded silky smooth hair.

"Oh." Was all she could manage, bemused by the pink haired Espada's random acts of kindness as she made her way to the restroom for her morning ritual.

When she finished she returned to her room and sat down to begin her meal. "Ulquiorra?"

"What?"

"Do you remember anything of your past life?" she asked completely randomly between bites.

He turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, still plagued by the gap in his memory, the gap that she had brought to his attention, and now seemed to be taunting him with. "No." he said crisply, standing up and making his way to the door.

Her eyes widened as guilt panged within her chest. _How could I be so rude and careless? _She got up and approached him quickly, bowing. "I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to offend you! That was a horribly rude question to ask. I apologize." She trailed off to a whisper, her hair dangling over her shoulder as he stood there with his hand on the knob. "I should have known better than to ask something like that. Szayel told me last night that it's extremely rare for Arrancar to remember anything of their past lives. Why would you be any different? Please, forgive my insensitivity." She pleaded, still bowing to his back.

He looked over his shoulder at her once again, his green eyes unusually hard. "Szayel is indeed correct in his deduction, however that does not mean that we don't wish to know who we once were. Like Szayel, I crave knowledge, and to understand all things." He turned forward and twisted the handle, "To not know part of myself is just…" he closed his eyes, already having said too much.

Her eyes widened, now knowing exactly what it was that threw him off just a few days ago. He had asked her what she saw in him, and she had told him. Her words had struck a cord within him and had made him realize that he didn't know everything about himself. That was why he seemed unusually withdrawn the day after. She straightened up and stared at his back. "I'm sorry." Is all she said, her voice barely a above a whisper.

"I do not need nor do I want your pity, woman."

It was her turn to glare, "You need to learn the difference between pity and remorse, Ulquiorra. I do not pity you. I am merely feeling regret for my choice of words."

"Tch! Why would you care?" he asked without thinking. He closed his eyes, already knowing the answer. He shut the door quietly and turned back to her. He could see the pain in her stormy grey eyes. He looked directly at her, his eyes hard and voice firm. "You must not concern yourself with me, woman." He said as he advanced on her his reiatsu rolling out of him into the small room.

Orihime stood firm against the spiritual pressure he forced on her, though her eyes softened as he glared down at her. She can see the doubt overlapping the anger in his eyes. Steeling herself she took two steps forward and threw her arms around his middle, embracing him and attempting to reseal his reiatsu.

He stiffened as her arms tightened around him, fury coursing through him that the woman would dare touch him in such a manor, and confusion as to why…why would she care about him?

She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in his scent, he smelt of the earth after a summer rain. She waited for the moment he would push her away, her heart pounding. That moment never came, she then became aware that he had reined in his reiatsu.

He looked down at the top of her head, his brow furrowed as his body relaxed against hers. He grasped her shoulders, "woman…" he said, gently pushing her away, an unfamiliar feeling growing deep within his gut.

She reluctantly released him and retreated a step. She resisted the urge to catch his hands as they released her and fell to his sides. She looked at him and watched as he closed his eyes, turning his head away slightly; something she finally came to realize was his version of a sigh.

"This cannot continue," he said softly. "If you wish for me to remain here, instead of one of the other Arrancar, as your Guardian, you will stop this." He forced himself to say, secretly wishing nothing more than to take her in his arms. Suddenly, he came to realize, the odd feeling inside him, sitting in the pit of his stomach, was that of longing. Why did he want to be with this woman? Was it her concern for him? Or was it her ability to see past his outer shell and accept him for who he was? He turned away from her and went to the door, quickly opening it and locking it behind him. His soul feeling more empty than ever.

He didn't return to her again that day.

* * *

Ulquiorra continued to neglect his duties towards the woman. He would silently arrive in the morning, drop off the meal Szayel prescribed to her without saying a word, and depart.

Szayel would then visit in the evenings with her second meal. He would ask how she was doing and if there was anything she wanted, but he always refrained from mentioning Ulquiorra. He knew something had happened between them, as she had appeared more subdued, as if the light had gone out inside her. He'd sit with her in silence for most of the evening, and would stay well into the night after she went to sleep. Sometimes she'd have a nightmare, which would develop into that odd trance, which would leave her shaking and sobbing for hours after.

This pattern continued for several days. Until one night she awoke from a particularly vivid trance.

She sat bolt upright in bed, hugging her middle and rocking back and forth. "I know who did it Szayel! I know who cast the black box!" she choked out. She began sobbing, terrified. "I know who did it—"she trailed off, closing her eyes.

"Who?" He asked, leaning forward and unconsciously taking her hands in his, wishing only to comfort her.

She focused for a moment on his gloved hands holding hers, like a lifeline. She tried to calm her breathing, the soothing motions of Szayel's thumb on her palms relaxing her. "It was Aizen." She whispered.

He stopped his motions upon hearing this, his eyes widening slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked. He knew Aizen was extremely powerful, but that powerful? And why would he be using such a power on Ulquiorra, and in the Human World for that matter? He prayed the vision was false.

Her head snapped up as she remembered, "I need to tell Ulquiorra! He asked me to tell him if I kept having these visions!" she made to get up but Szayel's hands on her shoulders stopped her. She glared at him.

"I'm not sure that would be a wise idea Orihime-san." He began, staring into her eyes. "For all we know this is just a recurring dream. But if its not, and it really is a vision, you might just end up playing directly into it by alerting Ulquiorra, leading him to his doom."

Any remaining color drained out of her face at this.

"Just wait and see what happens," he said firmly.

Dazed, she only nodded, seeing the logic in his argument. "Thanks, Szayel." She said softly. "What would I do without you?" she asked out of the blue. "You're the only thing keeping me sane in this place." She mumbled, smiling weakly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

A warm feeling spread within him at hearing her words. "It's my pleasure, Orihime-san." He squeezed her shoulders before returning his gloved hands to his lap. "Try to go back to sleep."

She shook her head, "I don't think I'll be able to, not after that." Her voice wavered.

He nodded, frowning. But he understood.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until they saw the sky of Hueco Mundo lighten through the barred window.

* * *

It was nearly 7AM in the morning in Uruhara's shop. He was sitting in his usual spot in the dinning room, sipping his coffee, Yoruichi silently sitting across from him. Jinta and Ururu were still asleep, and Tessai was busy preparing their morning meal.

He sighed and set his cup down gently. "I can feel him coming. I suppose the two weeks are up, no?" He asked nonchalantly to his partner.

She nodded, standing just as they heard the pounding on the front door.

"Oi! URUHARA! OPEN UP!"

The shop keeper smirked, still having not unlocked the front of the shop. "I guess I'll get up and let him in." He stood and stretched.

Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest, "Well then you better hurry before he knocks the door down."

He said nothing but instead put his hat on and grabbed his cane before proceeding to the front. He could hear Rukia outside, scolding the Vizard for his rudeness.

"Now was it really necessary to wake up the entire neighborhood you rude jerk?" she berated, kicking him in the face as Uruhara poked his head out.

"Good morning everyone!" he said merrily, greeting the Vizard, Rukia, Ishida, Sado and Renji. He held the door open from them, "Come on in so we can get started."

Once they were all inside and situated around the table with their cups of tea, Uruhara asked, "I suppose there is no point asking you to wait longer, is there Ichigo?"

The man in question glared up at him, "Hell no we need to get Inoue back! Who knows what they're using her for? And it's not like you haven't had plenty of time already to prepare for Aizen's invasion, no point prolonging the inevitable."

Uruhara nodded conceding the point.

"Though one can never be too ready," the Quincy stated.

Ichigo glared at him and stood up. "Well I'm tired of waiting, let's go get Inoue back!" with that he turned and headed for the basement, the others stood and followed after him, leaving Uruhara and Yoruichi alone.

"I guess I need to go down there and open up a Garganta for them eh?" he smirked from behind his fan. "Ichigo sometimes forgets who has the power around here."

Yoruichi smirked at this. "I'll return to Seireitei to inform the Gotei 13 that they have left."

Uruhara tipped his hat to her, "See ya around, Yoruichi."

She raised a hand in goodbye before departing the shop.

* * *

Orihime hadn't been able to go back to sleep that morning. She sat there on her bed, across from Szayel, her consciousness shifting in and out of focus in her dazed state. He sat before her, his own eyes slightly glassy as he rested.

Quite suddenly she felt a presence, or more like a massive pressure, causing her head to snap up. She ran to the window and peered out, Szayel joining her a moment later.

She couldn't make out anything, but she knew the pressure was out in Hueco Mundo somewhere. But all she could see was a small dust devil, a quartz crystal tree and a few hollow lizards. "What was that, Szayel?"

"A Garganta." He stated. _A unauthorized Garganta._ He narrowed his eyes as he focused his reiatsu, zoning in on the source.

Her eyes widened, remembering the odd rip in reality she had seen once in the park of Karakura Town, and more recently the one she had stepped into from the Senkaimon.

Szayel's eyes widened a bit at who he found. It was those shinigami friends of Orihime's, he remembered the tall one and the orange haired one from Ulquiorra's report. "It would seem Orihime-san that your friends have finally arrived in Hueco Mundo." He said quietly, looking down at her to gauge her reaction. He expected her to be worried, and possibly tears, what he didn't expect was this. Her face was unusually blank and devoid of all emotion, as if she were in shock or denial. He frowned at her, not understanding. "What's wrong, Orihime-san?"

She didn't want them to come. They weren't supposed to come. She was supposed to keep them from getting into trouble, from causing them more pain! Now it was inevitable. She closed her eyes, wishing them away. "They aren't supposed to be here, they weren't supposed to come for me." She whispered.

His eyes widened, "You don't want to be rescued?" he asked, perplexed.

"No, I don't need rescuing!" she glared up at him, an odd fire in her eyes. "The whole point of me coming here willingly with Ulquiorra was to prevent them from suffering! I'm tired of being in the way, I'm tired of causing them grief and pain. I've only ever been a burden to them!" Angry tears leaked from her eyes. "They weren't supposed to come rescue me and now they're going to die for it!" She sobbed, collapsing against Szayel.

He looked down at the woman leaking all over his uniform, unsure of what to think about her situation. "You know, I can understand you not wishing to be saved, but all this nonsense about how you being a burden needs to stop! They're your comrades, even if they hated you I'm sure they'd still come rescue you." _Now what am I going to do? Aizen is going to want them stopped, obviously, but I don't want to make her hate me by killing them._ He sighed down at the woman and gently removed her from his uniform. She had grown on him, and as much as he cared about her and wanted to wrap his arms around her, he would not take advantage of her in this state of mind. Besides, Ulquiorra would murder him.

Szayel had just finished putting appropriate space between the two when the door creaked open.

Ulquiorra slid into the room, his cold mask of indifference in place, which turned to a mask of barely controlled rage when he saw Szayel and the distress the woman was in. "What did you do?" he immediately accused.

Szayel held his hands out in front of him in much the same way Orihime did several days before. "I didn't do anything!" he said innocently.

Orihime straightened up and calmed herself down, not wanting to appear so emotional before Ulquiorra. "He didn't do anything. I just felt my friends reiatsu appear, that's all."

Ulquiorra stared hard at Szayel, "Speaking of which, Aizen-sama has ordered an Espada meeting, there after he wishes to speak with the woman."

At this announcement she really did slide down the wall as her legs gave out beneath her in terror. _So much for not wanting to appear so emotional in front of him_ she thought as all color drained from her face. "I can't do that again," she whispered, "I can't face him again. Not after—" she stopped herself, not wanting to say anything about the vision.

Szayel looked at her knowingly, he wished for nothing more than to go over and comfort her.

"Not after what?" Ulquiorra questioned, stepping forward.

"Not after…the day in his chamber." She lied.

Ulquiorra could tell when he was being lied to, call it a sixth sense, but he didn't say anything. He knew he'd find out soon enough. "We must go, Aizen-sama does not take kindly to late arrivals." With that he turned and left the room.

Szayel went over to Orihime and helped her to her feet. "It'll be fine, just do what you did the other day when you lied to him, ok? Not the lying part! The part where you stood against him!" he laughed.

She smiled weakly and followed her Guardian outside and down the corridor, Szayel following behind her.

* * *

Chapter 7 Teaser: Just then the door creaked open to reveal an apprehensive Pink Haired Espada. "I saw Nnoitra in the hallway, what happened?" he asked, closing the door behind him. He secretly already knew what happened, but he wanted to know how it started.

He spied the woman half naked on the bed and grimaced, "Is she ok?" he wanted to cover her up but he felt that the shield wouldn't allow it.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one is a doozy, I promise! Also I hope that wasn't too fluffy, with the whole Orihime hugging Ulqui thing lol I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character!


	7. Assault

DUN DUN DUN! BONUS CHAPTER! Happy 4th of July everyone! (Ok I'm a day late, shhh)

* * *

They were the last to arrive, though understandably, he had a valid excuse. All ten of the Espada were present. And noticeably, Grimmjow was back as Espada Six, looking as cocky and smug as ever. _I wonder what happened to Luppi. _Ulquiorra thought. Striding forward, he gracefully paid his respects to Aizen and found himself a corner to observe the meeting from, Szayel followed in suit. The woman came behind them, however she did not greet Aizen, but ignored him again, refusing to meet the eye contact that he was trying to initiate. She followed Ulquiorra and stood near him in the corner.

Slightly frustrated at the woman's insubordination, Aizan began the meeting. "I called you all here to make an announcement. As you all have probably noticed, the orange haired shinigami and his comrades have arrived in Hueco Mundo and are currently trying to find a way into Las Noches." He paused for affect, his eyes stopping on the woman; enjoying the affect his words were having on her, she was worried. "Be that as it may," he paused again; knowing the affect his next words would have on his Espada and in particular, the woman. "After deliberating over the night, I wish for my top ten Espada not to engage them. There are plenty of Números in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches to sufficiently preoccupy them."

At this, several Espada nodded there agreement, one being Ulquiorra, seeing the logic behind this decision. Szayel appeared relieved. Others cried out in protest, noticeably the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow. "That red headed piece of trash is here! I'm going kill him!" He turned around and began making his way out of the meeting hall.

"You will NOT disobey me again Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Aizen roared, releasing his reiatsu and causing a maelstrom to take place in the small hall, turning the air into molasses and paralyzing the Espada. Grimmjow fell to his knees, along with the Seventh, Eighth, Ninth and Tenth Espadas, who could not withstand such immense spiritual pressure.

Ulquiorra grimaced; his entire body rigid, it was all he could do to stay on his feet. The display Aizen put on several days ago was nothing compared to this. He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye at the woman. She had fallen to her knees and her hands were clapped over her ears, she looked to be in an unimaginable amount of pain.

"As I was saying, nobody will go after the shinigami…yet. You are to remain here, and prepare for the invasion of Karakura Town, where we will encounter numerous Captain level shinigami. You are dismissed." He finished as he reigned in his reiatsu, allowing the weaker Espada to stand.

Immediately Orihime placed her hands on the floor in front of her, bracing herself. She could hardly breathe, and felt like she would be sick. _That was insane, it didn't even compare to last time! _Tears streaming down her face, as she remembered Aizen's promise, _but he kept his word, he's not harming my friends! _Breathing erratically, she tried to gather herself, knowing that her third meeting with Aizen still lay ahead.

Looking down at his charge, Ulquiorra was torn between wanting to help her and remaining where he was. He knew that no normal human could be exposed to that high level of a reiatsu and live without showing some kind of injury. His eyes never left her shaking form as she tried to stand up, bracing her self against the wall.

_I shouldn't have let loose that much reiatsu, _Aizen thought, _I forget the detrimental affects it could have on humans…the most extreme being death. _Seeing the difficulty she was having remaining on her feet, he told the Forth Espada to grab her and follow him.

Relieved that he wouldn't have to leave the woman alone with Aizen again, Ulquiorra gently gathered her up in his arms and followed after his Master.

"I am bringing you to Aizen-sama, prepare yourself," he whispered to the woman. She nodded her understanding and tried to steady her breathing, thankful for his unexpected protection.

She gazed up into the Ulquiorras eyes as they moved along, noting that there intensity had returned. Sighing, she tried not to pass out in his arms, Aizen's reiatsu having drained much of her strength. _Is it wrong that I feel safe in his arms? No…especially knowing where I'm going…I'd rather be anywhere but in Aizen's presence…_"Please…set me down," she whispered, "I can walk." _I'd also prefer not looking so vulnerable in front of Aizen…_

Stopping, Ulquiorra gently set her on her feet, arm still around her waist, preparing to catch her incase she lost her equilibrium.

Signaling to Ulquiorra that she was fine, he withdrew from her, leaving her feeling slightly exposed and alone. Steady on her feet, she continued into a large, black and silver room, it appeared to have no ceiling, and its hallway seemingly went on forever. There were multiple pillars running up and down the sides, and in the center was a small pedestal with a small bonelike stand sitting upon it. It was empty.

Approaching the center of the room, Aizen took the perfect little sphere out of his pocket and placed it in the stand.

She slowly followed Aizen into the center of the room, Ulquiorra taking up the rear behind her.

"I am going to assume you know what this is, as you've seen it once before in Soul Society, at the Sōkyoku." Aizen turned to face her.

The woman nodded. She knew exactly what it was, she'd never forget.

"This, Hōgyoku, is over one hundred years old, and very fragile. Currently, it is dormant, however, if someone who had spiritual power rivaling a captain class or higher were to touch it, it would temporarily be reawakened and its power used. I have done this. This is how I created my Arrancar." He paused, forming his thoughts carefully. "The first ten Arrancar I created, my Espada, are the most powerful. I soon came to realize that after using the Hōgyoku so many times, that it began to deteriorate, and as it did so, the weaker the Arrancar became." Aizen walked slowly towards Orhime, his hand lightly brushing his Zanpakuto. _Shatter_, _Kyōka Suigetsu, _Aizen thought, using his mind to stroke the consciousness of his Zanpakuto. Eyes still locked onto Orihime's, he commanded her attention. "That is why you're here. I need you to heal the Hōgyoku, to increase its lifespan." _Kanzen Saimin,_ Aizen thought, stroking the consciousness of his released Shikai once more.

Ulquiorra watched as the woman's face took on a vacant look, mildly surprised that Aizen thought he would have to go as far as hypnotizing the woman to get her to repair the Hōgyoku for him.

Aizen turned and removed the cylindrical container from the Hōgyoku. "Now, use your healing shield on the Hōgyoku." He waited, anxiously.

Orihime stepped forward, her mind blank, though focused on the task in front of her. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject," she said, emotionlessly.

Two of the spirits Ulquiorra had seen previously, Shun'ō and Ayame, materialized and formed a golden shield around the Hōgyoku.

_I guess there is no point waiting for anything to happen, _Aizen thought. _There isn't anything physically wrong with the Hōgyoku, so it will be difficult to tell if the technique has worked. I will have to test it later._ After several more moments he said,"Thank you, Inoue-san." With that, Aizen forcefully shattered the hypnosis he had cast upon the woman. She crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Take her back to her room, Ulquiorra." Aizen replaced the Hōgyoku into his pocket.

Nodding in compliance, Ulquiorra gathered the woman up for the third time in three days, and made his way out of the Hōgyoku room. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he couldn't help but be enraged at Aizen's reckless actions. _Not only did he expose her to an extremely high amount of reiatsu, he then had the audacity to release his Zanpakuto and cast Hypnosis on her! She was already exhausted before the Hypnosis; then she was made to use her Shun Shun Rikka which took even more of her already waning energy supply. After it was all said and done he then shattered the connection between then, possibly injuring her mentally! _Needless to say, Ulquiorra was quite furious as he passed through the meeting hall a second time, shooting death glares at any Espada who looked as if they might comment.

Nnoitra Jiruga was quite pleased with the Forth Espada. _I've got much of the confirmation I need, now, for just one more test…_Nnoitra waited a few moments before silently following Ulquiorra out of the meeting hall.

Szayel watched worriedly as Ulquiorra carried the unconscious woman out of the hall in his arms. He was about to follow, and inquire as to what happened when he saw the Fifth Espada follow after him. His eyes narrowed, _what could Nnoitra be up to now?_ He thought as he quietly crept after his supposed comrade.

Ulquiorra was halfway to the woman's cell when he felt an all too familiar reiatsu behind him. Sighing inwardly in exasperation, he turned around to face Nnoitra, uncharacteristically arching his right brow in question.

"Aw, how quaint, isn't this the third time you've been made to carry around this woman as if you were her slave?" Nnoitra baited the Espada. "You don't seem to object much, one would almost think you enjoyed it." He added, peering down at the sleeping red head in Ulquiorra's arms, his trademark grin on his face.

Several mild waves of reiatsu rolled off of Ulquiorra at this, he knew he was being baited, but pride made him want to fight back. "I am merely doing my duty, as Aizen assigned it," he stated flatly to the Fifth Espada before him.

"Surely this assignment bores you, wouldn't you rather be preparing for the Karakura Town War? Instead you're left here taking care of a lowly human, hardly the best use for someone of your skill level." He egged on, still grinning.

Refusing to bite into his bait, he replied, "Unlike most Arrancar, I don't enjoy fighting, though I am highly proficient at it. As Espada, you know this. My skills and my intellect are better put to use elsewhere." With this, Ulquiorra turned around and continued on towards the woman's cell.

Furious that his bait was failing, Nnoitra summoned his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, and made to slash at Ulquiorra's back.

Sensing the increase in spirit pressure, Ulquiorra used sonido to dodge the attack and quickly placed the woman out of the way, around a corner, before any harm could come to her.

Enraged by the cowardice displayed by the Fifth Espada, Ulquiorra used sonido to reappear in front of Nnoitra. Then using his hand as a spear he stabbed the Fifth Espada in the center of his chest. "You dare insult my pride as an Espada and then have the gall to attack me while my back is turned? You coward," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. Withdrawing his hand he kicked Nnoitra in the abdomen, using the wounded Espada as leverage to propel himself away before he could retaliate.

Nnoitra gasped and coughed up blood, clearly not expecting the other Espada to counter attack so quickly. Griping Santa Teresa, that insane grin still plastered on his face, he used sonido to charge Ulquiorra, immediately slashing the Espada with his twin headed axe.

Ulquiorra dodged, albeit barely, Nnoitra managed to rip his black sash. Recovering quickly, the Espada removed his Zanpakuto from his sash before it fell to the floor, and used sonido to trail the air above Nnoitra, and slash down at his shoulder.

Shocked that he indirectly managed to get Ulquiorra to draw his sword, he was undeterred, quickly bringing up the side of his huge axe to block the incoming attack. The two locked eyes and glared at each other, neither willing to back down.

Meanwhile, Orihime regained consciousness. The sound of swords clashing and blows landing the first thing she heard. _Where am I? This looks like the hallway to my room…_She got up quickly, closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness overtook her. _Who is that fighting? _Inching her way around the corner a frightening seen met her eyes.

Ulquiorra and a tall Arrancar were locked together in a death match, neither willing to give in. _Why are they fighting? Who is that other Espada? _She gripped the wall beside her as the combined reiatsu of both Espada began to smother her. She gasped as Ulquiorra was blasted with a golden cero. When the room cleared, Ulquiorra was kneeling, his stomach clutched in his left hand, blood pouring from his wound.

Ulquiorra cursed, he had been distracted when he noticed the woman had awoken, and had been wounded fairly severely because of it. Holding his gut with his left hand, and Zanpakuto with the other, he silently willed his regenerative powers to kick in; praying that the woman wouldn't be foolish enough to get in the way.

Nnoitra grinned. Ulquiorra had been distracted by something, so he took that opportunity to gain the upper hand. Charging the Espada once more, he noticed the woman standing on the inside of the corner. _So that is what distracted him!_ Feinting, he changed course and went after the woman, wondering what kind of reaction this would illicit from the severely wounded Arrancar.

Orihime gasped, she had been so focused on Ulquiorra she didn't realize she had been spotted by the tall Arrancar, and he was now charging her! She closed her eyes, waiting for the death that would surely come, when a golden light flared about her, she opened her eyes, fearing the Espadas signature golden cero. But it was not a cero, her Shun Shun Rikka had materialized without her permission and blocked the Espadas axe from landing a deadly blow, however, without the combined will of herself and the spirits to empower the technique, it shattered, leaving her open to attacks.

Unbeknownst to both the woman and the Espada, a thoroughly pissed off and fully healed Ulquiorra was stalking up behind Nnoitra. As Nnoitra lowered his axe at the woman to deliver the fatal blow, Ulquiorra stepped in and caught the blades between his fingers, stopping it inches before hitting a terrified Orihime.

If Nnoitra was surprised, he didn't show it. Grinning like a maniac he sidestepped Ulquiorra and kicked the woman as hard as he could in the abdomen, causing her to be thrown into the wall. Leaving a sizable dent, she crumpled into a lifeless heap.

Absolutely horrified, furious with himself, and Nnoitra, waves upon waves of dense black and green spirit energy rolled off Ulquiorra as he glared at the Espada before him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He roared, releasing a good chunk of his spiritual energy. In his fury, Ulquiorra's irises turned yellow, and his pupils green, his hands turned into claws, and his feet into talons. His mask also fully formed, with two sharp horns protruding from it. Forth Espada and up were not allowed to release their swords in Hueco Mundo, but he had discovered a loop hole. There was a point in between transformations that allowed him to take on some aspects of his released state, particularly increased strength and speed, without destroying Hueco Mundo in the process.

Focusing his anger and rage into his next attack, he instantly appeared before a shocked Nnoitra and thrust his hand into his chest once again, releasing a highly concentrated and empowered green bala blast inside him, fatally wounding the Fifth Espada.

Closing his eyes, and breathing deeply, Ulquiorra tried to reign in his reiatsu and return to his normal state.

* * *

Szayel had been watching from an alcove down the hallway for several minutes. He couldn't believe what he had seen. The woman's power was amazing enough, but he had never known that Ulquiorra had found a way to release without destroying any of Las Noches. He put his scientific urge to analyze aside as concern for the woman kicked in, she was lying on the floor, unmoving.

* * *

Ignoring the wounded Nnoitra, Ulquiorra ran over to Orihime. Focusing his mind, he searched for her spirit pressure. It was there, but very faint. Gathering her up in his arms, he quickly brought her inside her cell, hoping he was not too late.

He laid her on the bed so that he could check for any signs of internal injury. Placing his right hand over her chest, he closed his eyes and focused his mind. His brow furrowing, he realized she had a ruptured spleen and a severed intestine. Reopening his eyes, he pondered the situation, unsure of what he should do. _I have two options. I could give her some of my regenerative blood, or I could try to call upon the woman's Shun Shun Rikka and get them to heal her, though because she is unconscious that is highly doubtful._ Deciding to try both, he silently sliced his left wrist open, blood so dark it was nearly black, running down his wrist. Lifting the woman's head up and opening her mouth, he allowed his blood to drip down her throat until his wound healed. _I hope this works, _the thought; massaging her throat to help her swallow, he waited.

Several minutes later, he refocused and checked her internal injuries, only to find they had not improved. Frustrated and worried, he glared at the woman before him. He didn't want to call on her spirits, he'd feel like a fool in doing so. But he couldn't let her die. Not only because Aizen forbade it, but because she was an enigma to him, and he refused to let her go.

Setting aside his pride for the second time he called out, "Shun Shun Rikka, you're Mistress is in life threatening danger, come out and heal her!" He waited, but nothing happened. Still determined, he repeated himself again, this time with more urgency, but nothing happened.

He was breathing hard now, the woman was growing pale from blood loss, and he was at a loss of what else to do. Closing his eyes once more, he whispered "Orihime is going to die. You must help." There was a flash of golden light and suddenly Ulquiorra was lying flat on his back, with a very pissed off Tsubaki standing on his chest.

Ulquiorra looked past the little red and black fairy at the golden shield covering Orihime. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and closed his eyes in relief, the slightest inklings of a smile gracing his black lips. _What is this…happiness?_

"She's not going to die, thanks to you, idiot!" Tsubaki kicked his chin, bringing the Espada back to reality.

"I didn't do this to her, I tried to protect her! It's my duty!" Ulquiorra said defensively.

"Some job you're doing," the fairy scoffed.

"Now Tsubaki," the spirit known as Hinagiku interjected. "The Arrancar appears to be just as concerned as you are, so why don't you back off and give him some space, eh?"

Ignoring the fairies comment he sat up_._ He watched as Ayame and Shun'ō began to heal Orihime. "Why didn't you come out when I first called?" The Espada asked curiously.

"We did not hear you," Baigon replied, turning to the Arrancar. "That is to say, Orihime did not hear you. Not until you used her given name…"

Ulquiorra could only nod as he continued to watch the Shun Shun Rikka heal Orihime, his mind whirling as he tried to understand the emotions he was feeling.

Just then the door creaked open to reveal an apprehensive Pink Haired Espada. "I saw Nnoitra in the hallway, what happened?" he asked, closing the door behind him. He secretly already knew what happened, but he wanted to know how it started.

He spied the woman half naked on the bed and grimaced, "Is she ok?" he wanted to cover her up but he felt that the shield wouldn't allow it.

Ulquiorra nodded, "She will be now," he said in a slightly distracted tone, ignoring his first question. He had failed. That's what happened. He failed to protect his charge, his mission. He was there when she needed him the most, and he couldn't do anything to protect her.

Suddenly Szayel was staring at a little black and red bug. "And just who the hell are you?" it asked, glaring daggers at him.

Szayel arched an eye brow, "Szayel Aporro Granz, Eighth Espada. Who and what might you be?" He asked, his scientific curiosity getting the best of him. The little red and black thing declined to answer and instead returned to the woman's bedside.

"They are the woman's powers, her spirits." Ulquiorra offered, surprising Szayel. "That one in particular is Tsubaki, her offensive power."

"You know about her powers?" He asked, slightly envious.

Ulquiorra nodded.

Szayel watched Ulquiorra, he could see the concern within the green eyes plain as day.

"Will she be ok?" he asked the spirits.

"Yes. We wouldn't still be here if not." Tsubaki said.

Szayel nodded, settling on the end of the bed to wait.

* * *

Aizen was furious. _How dare they fight after I just forbade it?_ He fumed as he made his way towards where the massive amount of reiatsu was released.

Turning the corner he was rather stunned to find a very bloody, unconscious Nnoitra collapsed in a heap on the floor. Walking closer to inspect the fallen Espada, he discerned a gaping hole in his chest, directly between both clavicles. _I can only think of one Arrancar with an affinity for stabbing people in the chest like that…_

Closing his eyes, he focused and discreetly sought out the reiatsu of the suspect Espada, and made his way to his location.

* * *

Chapter 8 Teaser: Ulquiorras head was reeling. He had never experienced this side of Aizen's power before. His skull felt like it would split open, and he almost blacked out as he leant against the wall for support, unaware of Aizen's departure, clear tears leaking out of his eyes.

* * *

An: I hope you liked this chapter! I'm terrible with fight scenes heh, and I hope Ulquiorra wasn't too OOC, let me know what you think? Also…about the way he tried to heal her….icky! But it was logical in his mind! xD

Get ready for chapter 8, it's even crazier than chapter 7, inc lots of angst!


	8. Broken

Back in Orihime's cell, the Shun Shun Rikka were still hard at work healing their injured Mistress.

Ulquiorra had decided to remain there, to keep an eye on her progress. He was deep in thought, reflecting on the events that took place only hours before, when the door was roughly opened. Standing up quickly, he bowed respectfully in greeting to his agitated master.

He noted that the unoccupied Shun Shun Rikka had taken refuge behind him, out of sight and that Szayel had stood, anxious.

"What was the meaning of that unnecessary release of reiatsu earlier; and why is Nnoitra lying nearly dead in the hallway?" Aizen had eyes only for the green eyed Espada before him, as his reiatsu rolled off in waves. Not waiting for a reply, Aizen mentally focused his reiatsu into a sharp sword and violently pierced the Espadas mind, searching for the memories he needed.

_He saw Nnoitra baiting Ulquiorra._

_He saw Ulquiorra ignoring the insolent Espada, turning his back and continuing on with his unconscious charge_

_Furious, Nnoitra had attacked Ulquiorra with his back turned, thus inciting the deadly battle that had taken place outside._

_He saw Ulquiorra's distraction when he noticed that the woman had regained consciousness, and the wound he sustained because of that._

_He saw Nnoitra feint an attack and charge the woman. The woman had defended herself, using the same shield she had used on Aizen a day before._

_The shield cracked, and Nnoitra swung at the woman, aiming for a killing blow._

_But Ulquiorra had stopped him with his bare hands, only to be side stepped and watched in horror as Nnoitra lay a deadly kick to the woman's gut._

Aizen emerged, furious still, but not at Ulquiorra.

Szayel watched in horror as Ulquiorra convulsed in front of him, pain rippling across his face and his green eyes rolling into the back of his head. He turned his gaze to Aizen, who was red in the face, his eyes seemingly searching the air in front of him then he suddenly turned and stormed from the cell.

The spirits came out of hiding, gone were their looks of distrust. They were worried about their Mistress's guardian, what was causing his pain?

Ulquiorras head was reeling. He had never experienced this side of Aizen's power before. His skull felt like it would split open, and he almost blacked out as he leant against the wall for support, unaware of Aizen's departure, clear tears leaking out of his eye due to the overwhelming pain.

He had never felt as violated in all his time as an Arrancar as he was now. _I guess that was…was…_He struggled trying to think of the word for it. He felt as if he had a hundred sharp daggers piercing his mind, every stab causing his body to jerk and his vision to black out. _What was that…? _He closed his eyes and drew in a ragged breath as he slid down the wall into a seated position. He cradled his head in his hands, palms pressed against his eyes, willing the pain to subside; unaware of the looks the spirits were giving each other. The pounding quickly became more severe. Each throb more pronounced than the last, and sharper. White and black spots danced before his eyes, his breath becoming more and more erratic.

He was unaware of the being crouched beside him, shaking him and calling out his name, as unfamiliar images started flashing through his mind.

_There was a young child with unruly black hair and green eyes. He was playing in a field of oats with a woman who had blond hair and green eyes. They were happily laughing together; chasing butterflies and grass hoppers. You could see a pleasant little cottage sitting atop a hill nearby, and a huge city of stone outlined in the distance. He felt entirely at peace with the woman; safe and happy._

_Flash._

_The child again, a bit older, he was bare-chested and outside practicing his swordsmanship with a piece of wood. His opponent was a strong, tall, man with a severe face. He had black hair and golden eyes. He was scolding the child for crying when he nicked his neck with the fake sword. "Emotions are useless and for the weak. They are nothing but a distraction. Focus on strength, power, and knowledge. These are the makings of a warrior."_

_Flash._

_The child was in a dimly lit room, bent over a table, a quill in his hand. The woman was beside him, coaching him, as he learned how to write out the Roman alphabet. He smiled up at the woman and pointed at the books on the shelves nearby; he said he wanted to learn more. She beamed at him and went to retrieve the one he had requested. _

_Flash._

_There was no longer a child, but a young man. He was in some sort of barracks, training, this time with real swords and shields. All trace of emotion had left the young mans face as he dodged, parried and countered his opponent. He observed his opponent, looking for a weakness. Then when an opening presented itself, he attacked; his opponent barely managing to parry at the last second._

_Flash._

_The young man was an adult. His hair was unruly as ever, but now with a seemingly permanent frown on his face. His green eyes were dull and his body scared and battle worn. He wore his shield on his left arm and held the hilt of his sword in his right. He was at a cemetery, looking at the graves of his parents who had passed away while he was at war. He wished to mourn them, but did not know how._

_Flash._

_The man was in a canyon, fighting for his life and to protect his comrades, running on nothing but pure instinct. Suddenly a volley of arrows blotted out the sun. He raised his shield up just in time. Unfortunately many of his battle worn comrades were too slow from exhaustion and were pierced through. He felt the hilt of a sword smash down on his skull and the world went black._

_Flash._

_The man was handcuffed to a metal bar inside a stale, worn down tent. His clothes were ragged and he was unnaturally thin. His face as blank as a stone wall, and his eyes lifeless. There were many gashes, cuts and scars about his body; the most recent wound on his chest between the clavicles, in the shape of a disc. He knew his enemies would kill him soon, he was doomed to die: alone._

_Flash._

Ulquiorra woke up with a scream, clutching his chest tightly where the wound had been, where his hallow hole now was.

He was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying for the first time in over a thousand years. _What is happening to me? _Tears were flowing down his cheeks, tracing the green tracks. He clutched at his head which was still throbbing painfully from Aizen's cruel intrusion.

Szayel crouched beside him, unsure what to do. He couldn't help but pity the husk of an Espada before him. Aizen broke something within Ulquiorra and there was no telling what or how to fix it.

He glanced up at the spirits, they appeared worried too.

Ayame and Shun'ō were at a loss as to what to do. Their Mistress still wasn't completely healed, so they couldn't help the fallen Espada.

Tsubaki was shell shocked. _And here I was, thinking he was some kind of emo badass Arrancar. _He shook his head, sadly. He silently willed his companions to heal faster so that his Mistress could awaken. _Maybe she could help him…_He floated over to Orihime.

"Mistress, we need you to take up!" Ayame and Shun'ō gave him looks of incredulity. "Orihime, please, you're guardian needs your help!" Tsubaki pleaded. "How long before she's fully healed?" He asked urgently.

"Very very soon," is all Ayame said, focused on speeding up her task.

Unsatisfied, Tsubaki willed his power to help Orihime. However that ended fruitlessly. He was an attack power, how could he help? He went over to Pink Hair, "Isn't there anything you can do to help?" he demanded.

The Espada shook his had sadly. Tsubaki sighed, deflated, completely at a loss.

Ulquiorra was still in pain, though not from the splitting headache he had previously, but from something in his chest. His insides were throbbing, and with every throb he felt as if they were on fire. He felt like he was being incinerated from the inside out. _What…is…wrong with me? What did you do to me…Aizen? _He tried to suck in some air, to no avail. As he started to black out again, he felt something he hadn't felt ever. Fear. _I don't want to die, not yet…not when… _was his last thought before unconsciousness took him again.

_Flash._

_As death finally overtook him, he floated out of his physical body, confused and hurt, what is happening to me? For endless days, he meandered around the area he had died, seeking the closure that never came. At least not in the form he expected it._

_Flash._

_He was running through the canyon in his spirit form. Dodging boulders, jumping across small ravines. There was something chasing him. He didn't know what, but he could feel it. He just had to keep running or he knew he would finally, truly, die._

_Flash._

_After days of out running the ever stalking presence, his soul finally gave out on him, welcoming death. A huge being with a crude, white mask with four prongs on its head, appeared before him. Closing his eyes, the soul of the once man was picked up by the creature and everything went black._

_Flash._

_He woke up in a white desert next to a quartz-like tree in the shape of a geyser. He had a gaping black hole on his chest where his old scar was. He had a half mask, attached to the left side of his head that had one long sharp horn protruding from it. Suddenly overcome with the urge for power, he ran off into the desert, to feed on helpless souls and hallow._

_Flash._

Slowly, Orihime emerged from unconsciousness, vaguely aware of the golden shield surrounding her. She tried piecing her thoughts together. _I remember Ulquiorra being wounded. The tall Espada going to attack him, then going after me…my shield materialized without my commanding it, but it broke. The tall Espada made to slash his axe at me, and Ulquiorra stopped it…after that…_She opened her eyes, remembering the feeling of the strong foot slamming her into the wall. _By all rights I should be dead…_

By now the shield was gone, and her soul spirits were hovering about her worried, however Tsubaki looked extremely anxious. "Mistress!" he pleaded, she sat up, black spots dancing before her eyes as a wave of dizziness overtook her.

"Orihime-san! You're awake." It was Szayel, however his voice was still heavily laced with concern.

Orihime opened her eyes, her vision blurry. "What happened? Is Ulquiorra ok? I saw him take a cero…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"No, he's not. And this wasn't caused by a cero."

Rubbing her eyes she swung her legs over the bed and peered down at the sight before her.

Ulquiorra was on the floor, curled up in a ball, clutching his chest, crying silently even through his unconscious state. Immediately worried about her guardian she pushed past Szayel and kneeled by his side. _Oh my…what happened to him? Why is he crying? Did that other Espada hurt him? _At this she looked to Ayame, who only shook her head, indicating that he was not physically wounded. "What happened Szayel?" she asked, tears prickling her eyes.

"Aizen." The Eighth said coldly, still in disbelief that they're leader would do something this cruel.

Images of the dark box flashed through her mind, causing more tears to stream down her eyes. She shook him trying to wake him up, to no avail. As Ulquiorra's distress increased, the more frantic she got. _What am I to do?_ She stared down at him helpless. She was so tired of not being able to help the people she cared about, tired of being a burden.

He didn't appear to be calming down, in fact he seemed to be getting worse, his entire body shuddering, his breathing strained and shallow. Finally making up her mind, and ignoring the other Espada in the room, she gathered the Espada up into her arms and cradled him gently, his back pressed up against her chest, her arm wrapped around his waist, she began to sing softly:

Fiery sunset say good night

Faeries await you in twilight

Sleep dear Espada do not cry

For I am with you your my tie

Ebony twilight lay your head

Whenever you lie in your bed

Sleep dear Espada no more tears

I'll watch over you no more fear

Szayel watched completely dumbfounded as the woman held Ulquiorra against her body and sang to him. What alarmed him even more was the affect the simple sound had on the traumatized Fourth Espada.

By the time she had finished, she had tears streaming down her eyes as well. Though to her relief, Ulquiorra seemed to be breathing easier, and he wasn't crying out as often. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the back of his neck, selfishly taking a moment to familiarize herself with his scent. _Is it so wrong of me to feel…contentment, while he's in my arms? _She did feel a little guilty, if she hadn't been poking her nose around the corner, he probably wouldn't be like this…

She continued to sing the lullaby, every so often softly soothing him with a gentle stroke applied to his arms or head. Pretty soon the room was silent, aside from the buzzing of the Shun Shun Rikka, and Orihime's breathing; she had completely forgotten the presence of the other Espada.

She was becoming more and more concerned with Ulquiorra's sudden silence when all of a sudden he awoke, gasping and choking, clasping her hands in his against where the hollow hole in his chest was. Orihime was startled; she could hardly breathe, afraid of moving and drawing his attention towards her.

Ulquiorra was surprised he was alive. He thought he had died, again, this time from asphyxiation. Gratefully he realized that most of the pain was gone, except for a dull throb in his head. Slowly opening his eyes, he became aware that he was not alone. The Shun Shun Rikka were floating above him, looking very anxious, he glared at them. _How long have I been unconscious? What happened? _Vaguely he remembered flashes of what happened.

Aizen coming into the room, invading his mind. His head feeling like it would explode, collapsing to the floor with his head in his hands. Blacking out and having…odd dreams. Reawakening, feeling like he was going to die, and blacking out again…and even more dreams.

He realized he was holding something in his hands, he looked down to find white hands against pink. Still in a daze, he unconsciously stroked the hands with his thumb, eliciting a gasp from behind him. Startled, he turned around to find that he was in the arms of a flustered Orihime.

Orihime looked down into his eyes, noticing that they lost there usual intensity once again, and were red from crying. Ulquiorra looked contemplative, seemingly unaware of the tears still leaking from his eyes. Removing one of her hands from his grasp, she tentatively reached out and wiped the fresh tears away.

Ulquiorra gasped as he closed his eyes, unsure of what he was feeling.

Trying to steady his breathing, he opened his eyes and gently removed her hands from his, and then removed himself from her embrace. Deciding he wanted to try and get up, he braced himself and as he slowly brought his legs under him, he lay back against the wall. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overtook him, causing white spots to dance before his eyes.

_I never thought an Arrancar could look so exhausted and emotionally rundown…what happened to you, Ulquiorra? _ Orihime thought as she sat Indian style next to the Espada, her back against the bed. Silently nodding to her spirit companions, she conveyed her thanks and let them go rest. Getting comfortable, she set back and waited patiently for anything that the Espada might be willing to tell her.

Ulquiorra was in a deeply reflective state of mind, unsure exactly what happened to him, but knowing what it was that he saw. _Flashes of my past life…and time period right after I became a hollow._ He visibly shuddered, remembering his flight from the hollow in the canyon. Opening his eyes, he realized he was still crying. Glaring down at his weakness, he wiped them away, his eyes resting on Orihime. _Yes…Orihime. She's not dead. _He wanted to be angry with her for seeing him in such a vulnerable state, but the best he could do was glare at her, he simply did not have the energy.

"So what happened out there?" Szayel asked, startling the woman so badly she jumped, and Ulquiorra snapped his gaze onto him.

Glad to have something else to focus on, Ulquiorra sent daggers at the pink haired Espada. "How long have you been here?" he asked crisply.

"Long enough." Szayel said a weak smile playing at his lips. "So what happened with you and Nnoitra?" he asked again.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes at the Eighth's obvious amusement. After a moment organizing his thoughts, relayed the events of the past few hours. "The woman and I were in the Hōgyoku room, with Aizen-sama." He paused, deliberating whether he should inform her about Aizen's use of hypnosis. Quickly deciding she had the right to know, he continued. "Aizen-sama asked her to heal the Hōgyoku for him. He was…very persuasive. She did it against her will. Afterwards she fell unconscious."

"I seem to do that a lot around you," Orihime commented, brushing off the fact that Aizen had made her heal the Hōgyoku, not now realizing the significance.

Not the least bit amused, he ignored her. "After words, he had me bring her to her cell. On the way Nnoitra Jiruga, the Fifth Espada, attempted to stop me. He questioned…our interactions, and insulted me. I ignored him and attempted to continue on my way when the coward tried to slash me in the back with his axe." Looking across at the woman, he thought she looked paler than usual.

"You're right, he's a coward. It's very dishonorable for someone to act while their opponents back is turned!" She said indignantly.

Ignoring her, the Espada continued. "Needless to say, I was furious, and that's putting it lightly. I do not take kindly to cowardice. We soon exchanged blows and the fight for survival was on, our instincts taking over. Eventually you awoke, and were drawn to the sounds of battle." He paused for a moment, an unfamiliar feeling of deja vu settling over him; like he had fought that battle once before. "I saw you come out from around the corner and that proved to be a nearly fatal mistake, as Nnoitra took that opportunity to fire a cero at me." He paused, noticing her distress, she looked like she was about to cry.

"It's my entire fault! If it wasn't for me you…."

Ulquiorra interrupted, "Let me finish woman! As I was saying, he got a good hit at me; then he noticed you. He came after you and your spirit companions materialized and blocked his attack. However, your shield couldn't withstand the impact and shattered, leaving you at his mercy once again. By then my wound had healed and I used sonido to get to you right before he struck again…" He paused, still berating himself for what happened next. "Then he side stepped me, and kicked you in the stomach, hurling you into the wall, knocking you unconscious…I had failed to protect you. I thought you were dead."

Looking up into his eyes, the Orihime thought the Espada looked even more withdrawn than usual.

Deciding to leave out the details of how he destroyed Nnoitra, he went on, "I was…enraged. I went off on Nnoitra and he fell. Then fearing the worst I checked you for a pulse. It was weak. I used sonido to bring you here and used my skills to discern your injuries. You had severe internal hemorrhaging and I could think of only two ways you might be healed." He paused, vaguely remembering slashing his wrist. "I…slit my wrist, and had you ingest my blood in hopes that its regenerative properties might take affect."

Szayel inwardly grimaced at this.

He watched her reaction at this, expecting a look of disgust or incredulity. Instead, she appeared touched that he would risk himself for her; his eyes widening a hairs width in his surprise.

"That did not work. My only option left was to try and call upon your Shun Shun Rikka. I tried to command them…and they did not come. I pleaded with them…and still they did not come…" He closed his eyes again, preparing to admit to himself, and the woman beside him, something he had not felt in a long time. "By this time…I was…concerned …I thought I would fail my duty as your guardian, fail more than I already had. It wasn't until I called for them using your given name, that they came…..Orihime."

She stared up at him, a warm feeling spreading throughout her. Surprising him, and herself, she tentatively took his hand in hers. _His hands are so warm…_she smiled up at him and gave his hand a small squeeze, reassuring him that she was there. _I'm just glad he's ok. _She felt as if she might cry again.

Unsure what to make of her actions, but oddly comforted, he continued. "Soon after the Shun Shun Rikka had begun healing you, Aizen arrived. He was very angry, asking why I had released so much damaging spiritual pressure during my fight with Nnoitra. He did not wait for an answer…" He gasped, the throbbing in his head nearly returning in full force. Wrenching his hand from Orihime's grasp he placed both palms against his eye sockets, hoping to soothe away the pain. "What did he do to me?" The Espada choked out.

Orihime was very worried. She placed a hand on his back as he had slouched forward, his head on his knees. She began making repetitive soothing circles on his back, hoping to calm him down.

Gasping for breath, Ulquiorra tried to explain, "He…he used…argh!" It seemed the closer he got to an answer, the more intense the pain became. He quieted down, focusing only on his breathing, and the soothing touches on his back. "Why can't I say the name for it?" He whispered. "Is this some kind of sick side affect of…of…." He gathered the remaining strength he had to get out the last two words, "mind rape," before collapsing against Orihime, unconscious again.

Tears streaming down her eyes, Orihime gently took the Espada in her arms, cradling him. _Mind rape? _She could very well imagine what exactly the term meant. _To be violated in such a way…_she closed her eyes, remembering her traumatic childhood_._ She looked down at the unconscious Espada in her arms. _I'm so sorry Ulquiorra. Nobody should have to endure that._ Not wishing to move, but knowing he would be more comfortable on the bed, she asked, "Can you put him on the bed, please?" her voice trembled.

Szayel nodded, his eyes clouding over with some unknown emotion Orihime could not identify. He picked the Espada up easily and gently set him down on the bed before moving back to his position against the wall.

Settling down in a chair next to the bed, Orihime waited, wishing there was something more she could do.

By now it had gotten dark, a light glow shining in through the barred window, caressing the Espada's face. _He's still crying…_Reaching out, she gently wiped his tears away for the second time, enjoying the feel of his smooth warm skin, she let her hand cup his cheek for a moment, gasping in surprise as he leaned into her touch, a small sigh escaping his lips. She quickly pulled away, causing the Espada's brows to furrow.

He could still feel the warmth of her hand on his cheek as he opened his eyes and looked up at her tear stained face. _Why is this woman always concerned about me?_ He thought as his head then gave another sharp throb, causing him to forget her presence. He put his palms to his eyes attempting to press away the pain.

"Let me try something, I'll be right back!" she said. Quickly grabbing the dried handkerchief Aizen had given her, and the bowl from her uneaten breakfast this morning, she went into the restroom and ran some hot water, quickly cleaning out the bowl and filling it. Then she folded the handkerchief into thirds, so that it formed a rectangle, she soaked it in the water, lightly wringing it out. Satisfied, she hurried back to Ulquiorra with the cloth and the bowl.

"Ulquiorra," she said quietly, but firmly, not wanting to aggravate what seemed to be a massive migraine. "Please remove your hands; I have something that might help."

It seemed he couldn't hear her, so she tried to pry his hands away, while repeating the instructions. Finally getting him to comply, his hands lying flat, she took the cloth and laid it against his eyes. "There, press on that, its warm, it should help." He did as he was told and let out a visible sigh of relief.

Szayel watched only slightly interested in the proceedings. He was relieved Orihime was ok, and that Ulquiorra had awaken. But he could not help the feeling that boiled within him at the site of them together. He had come to care about the woman, and he knew that although she might not like him in turn, she at least enjoyed his presence, more so than he could say for the other Espada. Though for some reason she was attracted to the other, and not him. His eyes darkened as he silently cursed himself for getting this involved with them and cursed Aizen for not making him her Guardian.

Blissfully unaware of the increasingly broody pink haired Espada, she repeatedly replaced the cloth on Ulquiorra's forehead for about forty-five minutes, until he was finally relaxed enough that he refused. _I supposed he's pretty disgusted with himself for being this vulnerable in front of us…_ She looked into his eyes, which were now slightly pink from the heat of the rag repeatedly being applied to them.

_Why does she help me? I kidnapped her, I almost let her get killed…I psychologically tortured her…what does she see in me? _He thought, repeating the question in his mind he had asked her the previous week. Fed up with continuing to be in such a vulnerable position around her, he sat quickly sat up, only to be rewarded with several sharp pangs in his head and his vision swimming out of focus.

Alarmed, Orihime scolded him. "You need to take it easy and relax! We don't know exactly what…that…that monster did to you, ok? So just rest! You need to rebuild your strength up after that fight today anyways!" She finished, blushing slightly, remembering who it was that she was talking to.

He glared his most potent of death glares at the woman before him. Feeling the need to reassert himself after such a show of vulnerability, he stood up and quickly pushed her against the wall, ignoring the pain in his head. "You need not be so concerned with my welfare, woman." He hissed. With that he stormed from the room, not even locking the cell door behind him.

Unsurprised, and her eyes full of tears, Orihime slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. _I knew he'd be angry, he's such a strong prideful person, there was no way I could see him in such a vulnerable state without repercussions. _Still, she couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks.

Szayel glared a glare that rivaled Ulquiorra's as he left the room, he wished nothing more than to follow the Espada and beat the crap out of him, however his more reasonable mind won out. Instead he went to the woman and sat beside her, saying nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9 Teaser: Orihime, her hair wet, face still red and tear streaked, was wearing Ulquiorra's smallest uniform. She was hugging the tattered front of the uniform shut, not having been able to close it completely with the black sash. It was still a bit long, going all the way down to her feet, and the worn sleeves went all the way down to her wrist

* * *

An: Another WTF? Teaser ^^

I hope that little lullaby I wrote wasn't too corny xD anyways….poor Ulquiorra. I always figured Aizen was powerful, being the manipulative bastard he is, it would make sense for him to have some sort of mind piecing ability to go along side it which I think is something pretty unique to my bleach story :D

I also hope the flash backs weren't too bad? I ran through so many different cultures and time periods in my mind while writing this and that was the only one I could think of that suited his empty, emotionless personality perfectly.

Cookie to whoever figures out the time period/culture!

Next chapter is a another bombshell o.o


	9. Reawakening

Using sonido, Ulquiorra quickly left the Las Noches Stronghold, lithely jumping over the ramparts; he made his across the wasteland, suddenly feeling an irresistible urge to destroy something.

Familiar flashes of the memories he witnessed earlier continued to intrude upon his mind. Gritting his teeth, he became ever more incensed at Aizen's intrusion into the most sacred place of his being. _He broke something within me. He broke open that blank spot in my mind that hid the memories from my past life. _Seething, he pushed his sonido to its limits, completely unaware of where he was going, consumed by his hatred for the ex-shinigami, and the torrent of memories that poured from the hole in his mind.

_I was…a warrior, in my past life. I was raised by…a very kind woman, and very abrasive, harsh man. _He could vaguely remember them. _She wanted to raise me into an intelligent, political, gentleman. He wanted to raise me to be a heartless, unfeeling, warrior. He had berated me for showing any unnecessary emotions, and beat me if I ever cried. Father…he sent me to a military school…they trained me to be as cold and ruthless as he was. _Gasping at his exertion, he stopped to catch his breath, as he remembered. _They died while I was out at war. I had just made it in time for there funeral. I hated him! I was glad he was gone…but my mother…_The Espada fell to his knees as tears clouded his eyes. _My mother… I wanted to mourn her, and I didn't know how!_

He blinked, attempting to clear his eyes, though one tear still slid down his cheek. _Father always said that emotions were useless and for the weak, they only served as an unnecessary distraction/i…_he breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of Hueco Mundo's dry cool air.

_Not long after there deaths, I was deployed once again, I went to war. I was a proud warrior. I always did what was best for my comrades, and kept them out of unnecessary danger…until that fateful day…we were outnumbered and many were without shields. A huge volley of arrows took us; I was able to save myself. Then all went black…_

_I woke up nearly naked in a tent, my shield and sword gone. I was beaten daily by my enemies, given very little water and only rotten, old food. Some of them found a sick pleasure in branding my chest, repeatedly. And then one day…I just died. I became a lost soul, forever cursed to wander around my deathbed. Until one day a hollow found me. I thought I was finally destined to truly die, but death never came. I woke up…and I was a hollow.  
_

He looked around, finally surveying his surroundings. The quartz tree in the shape of a geyser was still here, albeit, much more weathered than it was. "This is where my life began anew, my past life forgotten, until now." _But what does it mean, now that I remember what I once was?_ He pondered. _Does it really change anything? And why did I forget in the first place? _A new surge of anger flared through him. _Aizen! I couldn't remember any of my past after meeting Aizen! It has to have been the Hōgyoku…it did something to me._

_And what of Orihime? She stirs within me…emotions which I have never experienced, even in my past life. I cannot name them, but I can't help but feel protective of her. _He felt a slight pang in his chest, remembering the state he had left her in; yet another emotion he had never been able to name until now: guilt.

Standing up, he dusted off his uniform and used his sonido at top speed to get back to Las Noches, fearing that Orihime was in trouble, or worse, missing, because he left the cell door open.

* * *

Orihime was in a restless sleep when she was rudely awoken by a very angry, very bloody, very alive, grinning Espada.

Before she could scream he had clamped a hand over her mouth. "Now now Pet-sama, don't be frightened, Nnoitra ain't gona hurt you…much."

Her eyes widened as the Espada tried pinning her to her bed. She thrashed, she kicked, she bit and she punched, but she couldn't throw the Espada off as he pulled up the hem of her uniform. _Oh my god no no not this! Not again! Please god help me! _Orihime kicked him again, this time in the groin, not expecting much of a reaction…but she got lucky; apparently male Arrancar can be wounded there. Her victory was sort lived however, as Nnoitra regained enough composer to backhand her, causing her vision to blink out, she nearly lost consciousness.

Suddenly a brilliant flash of gold light and she was free, the Espada had been thrown off her by a golden shield, her spirits had saved her again, she vaulted off the bed. "Szayel!" she screamed hysterically as she spied the Espada, bloody and in a broken heap inside the restroom. She resisted the urge to run to him and instead bolted towards the door, she had just pulled it open when she was yanked backwards by long thin arms around her waist.

"Now I didn't tell ya you could leave, Pet-sama, I haven't had my fun yet!" He flung her back onto the bed, knocking her head against the wall, stunning her. He pounced and ripped her uniform up the middle and spread her legs open. He slid his hand up her thigh and quickly ripped off her underwear, testing her entrance with his long, probing fingers.

She gasped in pain, her cloudy mind suddenly becoming clear, coming to her senses she clamped her legs shut and kicked him in the face. "ULQUIORRA! HELP ME!" She screamed. Nnoitra, having forgotten to keep her quiet, was absolutely furious, he backhanded her once again, and this time she did lose consciousness.

* * *

Ulquiorra was just crossing over the Las Noches ramparts when he heard her scream. _Orihime!_ Forgetting his exhaustion, he used his sonido with all the skill he possessed in order to reach her. Trying to clear his mind, he reached out for the reiatsu of the one assaulting her and he was surprised. Immediately he was sent into a boiling rage.

Ulquiorra quickly shifted halfway into his resurrection, black fur rippling across his body, his hands and feet sharpening into claws. He roared in anger, increasing his speed ten fold and arrived at Orihime's cell in seconds, only to find a fully healed Nnoitra mounted atop an unconscious Orihime.

In a blind rage, he grabbed the Fifth Espada by the neck and threw him out of the room, into the hallway, and through a wall. Waves of dense green and black spirit energy rolled off of the Espada making the air feel like molasses; everyone in Las Noches was aware of his anger. "This time, you die," Ulquiorra stated, emotionlessly.

Nnoitra was trying to stand, pulling up his pants, as an extremely enraged Ulquiorra rushed him. The last thing Nnoitra saw before he died was the demonic gleam in the Forth Espadas eye

* * *

Aizen awoke from his sleep with a start, feeling the presence of a spiritual pressure nearly as great as his own, however, this reiatsu was familiar, and he had no idea the Arrancar that was producing it was at such high a level. Intrigued, Aizen climbed out of bed, quickly masking his reiatsu; he used Shunpo to reach the source of his disturbance.

* * *

Completely forgetting himself, and the dead Espada behind him, Ulquiorra made a mad dash back into woman's cell, what he found made him want to resurrect the dead Espada and kill him all over again.

Orihime's uniform was ripped all the way up the middle. Her underwear was in shreds, there was blood on the bedding and her face was bruised and swollen. He also noted Szayel, crumpled on the floor of the restroom.

Fearing that his reiatsu would draw other Espada to him, he calmed himself down enough to return to his original state. Afterwards, he gently covered her up with the now soiled green blanket.

Closing his eyes, he was quickly overwhelmed with a flood of emotions: Anger, guilt, worry, relief, and sadness. Silently taking her hand, he prayed that she'd be able to forgive him for leaving her like that; his chest felt oddly heavy as he thought about what to do.

* * *

Upon arriving at the scene of the destruction, Aizen was not surprised. Nnoitra Jiruga was dead, truly dead. His corpse was slumped against the wall, his head and mask shattered into bloody pieces.

Turning away from the carnage, he silently made his way towards the unhinged door, he peaked around the corner.

The woman was in bed, unconscious, with a bloody rag thrown over her. _Blood? From who? From what? _ His loyal Forth Espada, ever vigilant, was watching over his charge from the bedside, and the Eighth Espada seemingly dead in the restroom.

Unmasking himself, he made himself known. Ulquiorra visibly jumped; an odd reaction at that. His eyes clashed with Aizens. The spark the ex-shinigami was used to seeing in the Espadas eyes was gone. _What is this…fear? I see he remembers our little session from earlier. _ Ulquiorra stood up and backed up protectively against the bed; attempting to shield Orihime from Aizen.

"What did Nnoitra do this time?" Aizen asked, purposefully waiting for an answer.

The Arrancar was slightly relieved, he had been preparing for another assault on his mind. "I left. I needed to get out, temporarily. On my way back, I heard the woman scream. I focused on the reiatsu in this room, discerning that it belonged to Nnoitra." He paused, wanting to phrase the next part carefully. "Using the maximum amount of skill with sonido I possessed, I got here as fast as I could. He was raping her. Enraged that he would slander my name, by assaulting the human I had been assigned to protect, I killed him. Szayel was already like this when I arrived," he added.

"You killed Nnoitra? The Fifth Espada? In one hit?" Aizen asked lamely, knowing that the Espada in front of him was not telling the whole truth.

Ulquiorra nodded, mentally preparing himself for another attack, but it never came.

"Take this woman to some new quarters, something more permanent, and safe. Do not let this happen again." With that, Aizen took his leave.

Closing his eyes, the Arrancar let out a shaky sigh. Turning back to his charge, he very carefully, gathered her up in his arms, and brought her to his personal quarters.

Once inside, Ulquiorra secured the doors. His room was fairly spacious. It was the typical black, white, and metallic silver, of most Las Noches interiors. There were no windows. Several lounge chairs were strewn about, and a large white couch sat in the middle of the room. In the corner, there was a large, queen size, four-poster bed; courtesy of Aizen and his peculiar shinigami customs. He gently placed the woman on this. After a moment's hesitation, he went to his closet and pulled out the smallest sized uniform he owned and placed it on a nearby table. After propping her up on some pillows, and making sure the blanket was covering her body, he left to get a wet cloth, to wipe the blood away from her face, and some antiseptic cream, to dab on her cuts.

When he returned, she was beginning to regain consciousness. Gingerly, he began to clean the cuts around her face. After he was done, he then use the cloth to dab some of the antiseptic cream onto the cuts, causing her to gasp, and wake with a start, as the sting of the cream began to take affect.

Orihime began to thrash about, unsure of where she was. She tried to sit up, only to gasp out in pain as a hand gently pushed her back into the pillows. _Why do I hurt so badly? _ The last thing she remembered was a grinning Nnoitra hovering above her, his pants halfway down, and his fist slamming her into unconsciousness. Her eyes filling with tears, she slowly, tentatively, flexed her feminine muscles only to cry out in pain and despair. _No…No! He couldn't have…not again…no not again! This can't be happening! _She began to sob hysterically, unaware of the grief stricken Espada nearby.

_This is my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone. _Ulquiorra could hardly breathe with the guilt he felt clutching at his chest. "Woman," he whispered quietly, hoping to calm her down, though he was barely calm himself. She didn't seem to hear him, in fact, it seemed to make her more upset.

"Woman?" He asked quietly, inching towards the woman on his bed. Unsure which action would be appropriate to take, he reached out a hand and gently shook her shoulder, hoping to snap her out of it.

Gasping, Orihime opened her eyes, her vision clouded with tears. "Ulquiorra?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes," was all that he was able to say before the distraught woman threw herself at him.

Orihime's mind, a swirl of frantic thoughts and emotions, never registered that the Espada wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. He stroked her silky red hair, offering what little comfort and reassurance he could, as she fell apart in his arms. _I am the one who tore her world apart. Yet it is she who is in my arms, seeking comfort in her time of crisis. A crisis I could have prevented if my pride had not gotten in the way, and I hadn't left. _Ulquiorra closed his eyes, as a tear leaked from his eye and fell into the woman's hair.

After a long while, Orihime had calmed down enough that only a few tears continued to streak down her face, her breathing relatively normal, except for a slight hitch every so often. Suddenly aware she was in Ulquiorra's arms, she pulled back. "Where am I?" she asked quietly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"We are in my personal chambers. I thought this would be safest, as I am the only one that knows where it is, and how to enter it."

Her eyes widened suddenly, "Where is Szayel? Is he ok?" she asked frantically.

"I am…unsure. He is still in your old cell. I was going to go check on him once you were settled."

Nodding, she asked hesitantly, "do you have a restroom?" Knowing that Arrancar had no need for such facilities, she was surprised when he said yes. Removing herself from his embrace, she shakily stood up, immediately becoming aware at how exposed she was; still wearing her utterly destroyed uniform. She let out a strangled sob, nearly collapsing back onto the bed.

Quickly, Ulquiorra grabbed the garment he pulled out earlier and put it in her arms. Looking into her puffy red eyes, he said, "Go to the restroom, take as long as you like. I will get Szayel. You will be safe here." With that he turned around, giving her the privacy he knew she deserved, as she made her way to the restroom.

Once she was safely inside, Ulquiorra left, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Inside the restroom, the door shut behind her.

Running the water as hot as it would go, she gently undressed herself, and surveyed the damage in the full length mirror before her.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face along her left jaw was bruised and swollen, with angry red scratches on it. She had large, black and purple bruises growing where Nnoitra had held her down, as well as several deep cuts around her wrists where his nails dug in. Blanching, she noticed the huge bruise on her stomach, where Nnoitra had kicked her earlier that day. Apparently her Shun Shun Rikka healed the internal injuries, which she was grateful for, but not the bruising. Moving on to her hips, she had large purple bruises in the shape of hand prints on either side. And finally, to the most dreaded part, her woman hood, which was shattered, irritated and swollen, blood slowly dripping down her leg. Disgusted and tears flowing once again, she quickly sat on the toilet to relieve herself, hoping to wash away any unwanted germs, gasping at the pain it caused. Once she was finished, she got up and shakily turned off the tub's faucets. Testing the waters with her foot; it was scalding, she got in and submerged herself in it, washing away the feel of Nnoitras probing fingers and the memories of her Father.

* * *

Ulquiorra passed Nnoitra's corpse without a glance and made his way into the woman's cell and into the restroom. Focusing his mind he made out the Eighth's reiatsu, though it was only a third as strong as it normally was. Looking down at him he could tell he had suffered several broken appendages and maybe some internal bleeding. Nothing their regenerative powers couldn't quickly fix. Bending down he none-too-gently picked the wounded Espada up and slung him over his shoulder.

Using sonido he quickly made it back inside his domain. He gently set down the scientist on the sofa, noting that the woman was still in the restroom. He sighed as he propped himself up against one of the far walls and waited, his head bent and hands in his pockets.

His mind was chaotic with all that had happened in the past two hours: Aizen's manipulation, Nnoitra's betrayal, the Woman's wound, Aizen's intrusion into his mind, the woman's concern and then her rape. He couldn't shake the feeling that had suddenly gripped him: guilt. And then, a new feeling, completely alien to him: remorse. Remorse for introducing Aizen to the woman's powers, and then agreeing to bring the woman to Las Noches; thus destroying her world and bringing her into this madness. _Then again, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be 'feeling' at all right now. I'd still be the stone cold monster who I always was, completely devoid of all emotion. _He laughed inwardly at that thought. _No, I am still a monster; _the image of Nnoitra's mutilated body flashing before him. _What I did to that Arrancar was not in self defense, but in an uncontrollable rage…because he had hurt her…_He remembered Aizen's appeared afterwards, and the ex-captains suspicion; that Ulquiorra had not revealed everything. _He, like the rest of Las Noches, probably felt my reiatsu, I hadn't been trying to control it; I wanted Nnoitra to realize the error of his actions before he died. Its no wonder Aizen showed up; he saw me as a possible threat. _He remembered meeting his Master for the first time.

_Unlike many Arrancar, the Forth Espada was not born from the Hōgyoku; he had already been a Vasto Lord for well nine hundred years; slowly evolving his power and intellect over time. When Aizen arrived in Hueco Mundo, Vasto Lord Ulquiorra sensed his immense reiatsu immediately. Realizing how much power could be gained from consuming such a being, he tracked Aizen down to Las Noches. What he saw looked to be only a mere shinigami, however the reiatsu emanating from him said otherwise. Cautiously, his keen intellect taking over, Ulquiorra asked the shinigami what he was doing in Hueco Mundo._

_Aizen, surprised that the Vasto Lord hadn't outright attacked him, was intrigued. The Vasto Lord before him was extremely old and wise, this he could tell; and already over captain class power in reiatsu. What was alarming was the form he had taken, he looked nothing more than the typical pale white, humanoid Hallow; a stark black hole in the center of his chest, furry black claws for hands, talons for feet, and a mask in the shape of a crescent moon completely encasing the top part of his head, two horns protruding from the top. Peering out of beneath mask, Aizen was met with startling green, intelligent eyes; his black cheeks, marked with two streaks of black tears._

_Quickly, he explained that he would be the new King of Las Noches, and that he had a plan to destroy the Shinigami and Human World alike. He watched the Vasto Lord closely throughout his narrative, seeking out any signs of aggression, that he would be attacked. However, he saw acceptance, and a lust for power and knowledge._

"_I would join you." The Lord stated._

_Smiling inwardly, glad to have another powerful minion to test his theories on, he asked the Lord his name._

"_Ulquiorra."_

"_Follow me, Ulquiorra, I will bestow upon you power you can't even imagine." With that Aizen led Ulquiorra to the Hōgyoku room in Las Noches._

_Once there, Aizen retrieved the Hōgyoku, and focused his full reiatsu into it. Closing his eyes, he willed the Hōgyoku forward, closer and closer to Vasto Lord Ulquiorra until finally it had disappeared inside his Hollow hole. Everything went black._

_I awoke as I am now, with no recollection of the past up until that point. I knew I was extremely powerful, and my intellect was still intact. I knew it would be very unwise to reveal the true extent of my power, thus, when Aizen had tested me, I restrained myself, earning myself the rank four among Espada._

_Aizen made a mistake that day, giving me such power; and he will live to regret it._

The sound of the restroom door opening withdrew him from his thoughts. What he saw made him want to weep and also smile.

Orihime, her hair wet, face still red and tear streaked, was wearing Ulquiorra's smallest uniform. She was hugging the tattered front of the uniform shut, not having been able to close it completely with the black sash. It was still a bit long, going all the way down to her feet, and the worn sleeves went all the way down to her wrist.

Noticing the Espada's presence, her face reddened even more. "It suits you," he said from across the room. She gave a half hearted smile, "Thanks…but can I get something else soon? I can't go around like this…"

Completely missing her point, Ulquiorra said, "Well I don't see why not, it's not like half the other Arrancar don't wear revealing clothing worse than that."

_I don't want to seem ungrateful, and he does have a point…but still, he just doesn't understand…_"Please?" she begged.

Sighing, Ulquiorra only nodded; letting an awkward silence settle about the room.

Orihime spied the bloodied form of Szayel on the couch. Ignoring her own pain she ran over, falling to her knees beside him. "Szayel…he was like this when I awoke, I know he tried to protect me…" her eyes began to water as she cast her healing shield around him.

"That is not necessary. He has fair regenerative capabilities such as I do. He will be fine." Ulquiorra said coldly.

She glared at him, tears in her eyes. "After all he's done for me and you want me to just leave him like this? And I suppose if you were in his place you'd still tell me not to bother? That you'd heal on your own? I'd never leave either of you like this!" She was shaking now as she closed her eyes and focused on healing the Espada. For some reason Hollow's were more difficult to heal than humans, and took more energy and will power.

Ulquiorra said nothing, knowing it was pointless to argue. Whatever it was she felt for the two Espada, it was not something he could put a stop to, he realized that now. The past week, no matter how much distance he put between himself and the woman he still felt drawn to her, like a moth to flame. And now he felt what little willpower he had left in the matter slowly slipping away. Seeking some way to distract himself from his troubled thoughts, he said, "You must be hungry, I will bring food." Ulquiorra made to leave.

"No!" Orihime said, getting up quickly, the Espada looked at her questioningly. _I don't want to be alone,_ she pleaded in her mind, but instead she said, "I'm not hungry…I couldn't eat even if you forced it down my throat right now."

Remembering his harsh words from the previous week, he nodded.

A wave of dizziness hitting her, Orihime lost her balance and collapsed back to the floor, her shield wavering. Closing her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her, she tried to steady her breathing.

Clearly sensing something was wrong; Ulquiorra went over to his charge, at a loss as to what to do once he got there. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Startled by his sudden presence nearby, her body visibly jumped; heart stopping for a second. Trying once again to catch her breath, she only nodded, focusing on calming down and keeping her shield up.

"I think you should move to the bed and go to sleep," the Espada said firmly.

Having missed the concern laced within his voice she choked out, "I can't…" _Last time I went to sleep…I woke up… and…and…_ a strangled sob escaping her lips. "Besides…Szayel needs me." She said, slumping forward slightly as fatigue began to hit her.

Szayel opened his eyes and peered up at Orihime, he wished he could reach through the golden shield encasing him and caress her cheek. "I'll be fine, you've done enough, Orihime." He said hoarsely.

"Szayel, you're awake!" she gave the scientist a genuine smile as relief coursed through her.

"Yes. Now go to bed, woman." He smiled, impersonating the Espada standing only feet away.

Ulquiorra glared.

She nodded and let down her shield, her spirits returning to her. She slumped forward onto the couch as exhaustion overtook her.

Szayel looked down at the woman whose head was now lying on his left arm. He smiled and gently stroked her wet hair with his other hand. "I didn't mean on me," he whispered, closing his eyes as his own guilt over took him, flashes of his confrontation with Nnoitra invading his mind. "Take her, Ulquiorra, she needs you, not me." he stated, "I couldn't do anything to protect her."

Ulquiorra said nothing. Gently, he gathered the woman up in his arms for what felt like the tenth time that day, and placed her on his bed, covering her up completely. He sat beside her until he was satisfied she wouldn't reawaken, only then did he settle into his own state of rest.

Szayel lay on the couch, the pains within him now reduced to dull throbs. He had sustained much worse damage before, and with the help of Orihime, he was already well on the way to recovery. He frowned, the thought of the woman sending pangs of guilt through his chest. Nnoitra had stormed into the room, startling him from his musings and had quickly gained the upper hand on the Eighth Espada, slashing him across the chest and throwing him through the restroom door. Everything went fuzzy after that. He could hear him advance upon Orihime. He heard her scream for him, and then for Ulquiorra, but he couldn't move. If only he had one of his Fracción he could have healed himself and saved her.

If Ulquiorra didn't arrive when he did, Szayel was positive she would have been killed. His chest tightened painfully as the thought. i_What is wrong with me? When did I grow so soft?/i _He closed his eyes. He had cared little for the woman before he met her, he saw her as nothing more than a possible experiment. Then Ulquiorra had requested his help with her illness and it all went from there. She had charmed him from the start with her politeness, despite the fact that he was her enemy. And seeing the treatment she was receiving from Ulquiorra he had resolved to make her stay in her gilded cage a pleasant one. _"What would I do without you?"_ she had asked him that morning. _"You're the only thing keeping me sane in this place." _ No, he hadn't failed at all. Ulquiorra was her Guardian, her protector, he had failed in his mission. Szayel had succeeded in his, he had become her companion, her…friend. He smiled at this thought.

* * *

Several hours later, Aizen was rudely awoken for the second time that night. However this time it was for a completely different reason.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Aizen closed his eyes and focused on the fluctuating reiatsu he was feeling.

The Shinigami and his comrades had finally made it inside Las Noches, and were split up inside the vast compound. His brow furrowing, trying to sort out the numerous reiatsu, he found the disturbance.

It was the female shinigami he had taken the Hōgyoku out of, and she was fighting the Ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie; who had taken on the form of her long lost comrade and love, Kaien Shiba. The Espada appeared to hold the upper hand, having run the shinigami through; that is until the she hardened her resolve and overcame the illusion, using her Zanpakuto's Third Dance, she impaled the Espada straight through its skull. The shinigami then collapsed; her reiatsu nearly non existent.

He opened his eyes, _it is time for one last meeting, and then we move on Karakura Town.  
_

Closing his eyes to focus his reiatsu once more, he found the spiritual energy of his ten Espadas, and their Fracción. Mentally probing there minds, he relayed the message that they were to gather inside the meeting hall within the hour; he withdrew.

Standing up, Aizen took the Hōgyoku out of its protective stand and made his way out of his chambers.

* * *

Chapter 10 Teaser: "Kill her, Ulquiorra! She's no use to me any longer." With that Aizen strode from the room; completely trusting in the Espada to follow his orders.

* * *

An: Angsty chapter is angsty!

I know some of you knew something like this would happen eh? Maybe just not from Nnoitra who you thought was dead, heh.

What do you think of Ulquiorra, his past and him coming to terms with his newfound emotions?

What do you think about Szayel's feelings towards Orihime? I hope he wasn't too OOC. I feel like I should have written him to be more sadistic after reading other stories…but I like soft Szayel =)


	10. Change of Heart

Hmm I guess I should put warnings on these eh xD too late now since the worst has passed...

Anyways...Chapter Rated M for language lol

* * *

Szayel, Ulquiorra and Orihime gasped aloud at the same time, all startled into consciousness, however for different reasons.

_I hate it…when he does that…even more so now after…_Ulquiorra's mind throbbed painfully. The Espada pushed the pain aside, as he noticed the distress Orihime was in. She was deathly white.

_Rukia! _She thought, tears prickling her eyes, Orihime clutched at her chest and gasped for breath. "Rukia…she's…" She closed her eyes, ignoring the tears falling onto the blanket before her, as she tried to focus on her friend's reiatsu. "I can't feel her!" she gasped, desperately staring at the Espada before her, hoping he would confirm what she could not.

_The shinigami are inside Las Noches…that is why Aizen wants to see us. _Closing his eyes, he did as his desperate charge silently pleaded; he sought out Rukia Kuchiki's reiatsu. "It is very…weak. But she is alive." He said emotionlessly, unsure of how he should feel now that her comrades have breached the ramparts. It was not his job to protect Las Noches, his job was to protect Orihime. But what if he encounters her comrades? What then? He could not allow the intruders to take her from him. A whirl of emotions blew through his mind at the thought of losing Orihime. _I will not allow that to happen. _Remembering Aizen's orders, "Get up now, Aizen has requested our presence; he is readying to leave to Karakura town."

Szayel slowly sat up from his position on the couch and swung his legs over the side. He had become used to Aizen's _special_ messages, but it still bothered him none the less, especially when he was awoken by them. He glanced across the room at Orihime and Ulquiorra, a slight frown flickering across his face.

Orihime's eyes widened; _what about my friends? What about Rukia? _She got out of bed, clutching her shirt closed, gasping at the pain her injuries were causing her.

Seeing her annoyance at the shirt she was wearing he took her hands, surprising her and letting the shirt fall open; he looked into her wide eyes. "I think I can fix the shirt so that it stays closed, be still." Not waiting for her confirmation, he took the two pieces of cloth in his left hand and brought them together. Focusing his energy, he summoned the tiniest cero spark imaginable; running it down the length of the fabric searing it together.

Szayel smiled at Ulquiorra's ingenuity and consideration.

"That should work, temporarily, don't let it touch your skin for a few minutes." With that he turned around and headed out the door, leaving a stunned Orihime to catch up with him.

She went over to Szayel, wincing as she did so. She did not want to leave him alone. "Are you ok? Should you really be up and moving around?" she asked.

He nodded. "No excuses are permissible when pertaining to these meetings. Though if I am correct, this meeting will be about your comrades. There is a good chance we might be sent to destroy them…" he trailed off, avoiding her gaze. "However, there's also the chance we might go straight to Karakura Town." He slowly stood from the couch, testing his movements.

She nodded, the light going out of her eyes. She understood though. He was warning her, he might kill her friends, or he might be killed, they might not see each other ever again. "Szayel…" her voice cracked as she gave him a tight hug, forgetting his injuries entirely. "Thank you for everything, you've been a great friend to me." She whispered.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the pain her attentions wrought. He slowly put his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her gently. He would allow himself this, just once. "It has been a pleasure, Orihime." He said softly, a warm feeling spreading through him at what she had called him. He allowed himself another moment before saying, "now, you better go before a certain Espada comes back." The tightening pain in his chest returned as he removed himself from her, he resisted the urge to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Go, I'll be right behind you."

She nodded and reluctantly sped across the room and out of sight. She didn't see the scientist collapse back onto the couch his head in his hands.

Catching up with the Espada, she tried to catch his gaze, only to realize that his old cold mask of indifference had fallen into place once again. She smiled slightly. _Of course, he's still an Espada; he must act like it in front of his comrades. Though I know there's a heart somewhere inside him, but does he know? _She worried about her Guardian; despite his kidnapping her, she's come to rely on his presence and protection. Without him, she knew she'd have been dead long ago. _And he's changed…he's not the same person he was when I met him inside the Senkaimon. I…I hope he doesn't encounter my friends._

Leaving that train of thought where it was; Orihime double checked her seared shut shirt, surprised that it was holding, and even more surprised by the fact that Ulquiorra had been kind enough to fix it for her. _Is kind the right word though? _She frowned slightly before taking a deep breath and following her Espada into the meeting hall.

Orihime trembled at the amount of spiritual energy packed into it: every single Espada, aside from Szayel and Nnoitra, and their respective Fracción where in attendance; including Aizen, Tōsenand Ichimaru. She felt as if her legs were made of jelly.

There were numerous whispers concerning the Forth Espada and the woman. Nnoitra was dead, and Ulquiorra's reiatsu has been fluctuating erratically all day. They all knew when the Espada was displeased.

It was all that Orihime could do to stand against the tension in the air and to ignore the glares of the other Arrancar. She could hear various whispers and insults, even catching the phrase 'pet-sama' and 'princess.' She did her best to shut out the voices by focusing on the swaying tail coat of Ulquiorra's uniform, stopping several feet behind him as he knelt before Aizen.

Ulquiorra paid his respects to the monster before him, though all the while wishing he could release right there and kill the brown eyed bastard. Ulquiorra could not help the hatred, the feeling of betrayal that coursed through his veins. He stared at the tiled floor beneath him, clenching his fist so tightly he could feel his nails cut through his heirro.

Szayel hobbled into the meeting room soon after, bowing before Aizen and quickly moving off to the side, his amber eyes unusually melancholic and distracted. Many of the other Espada shared looks, wondering exactly what had happened to the Eighth. Did he get in to the fight with the Fifth and the Fourth?

Orihime glared up at the ex-captain, having not forgotten what Ulquiorra told her, he used her against her will to heal the Hōgyoku. They locked eyes.

Inwardly sighing at the woman before him, Aizen chose to ignore her, and carry on with the meeting. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Espada, as you all are aware, the shinigami have finally entered Las Noches; though, not without casualties," he added smugly. "The time is nigh upon us to open our Garganta's and enter the material world for a final time. Be prepared! There will be Captain class shinigami, vice captains and their second and thirds seats, as well as the possibility of Vizard's. Do not take them lightly. I also have found that the Karakura Town we will be fighting in will not be real. The shinigami have transported it into Soul Society, using highly advanced technology. This technology will be supported by enormous pillars, destroy them, and the real Karakura Town will appear." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Grimmjow, Yammy, Ulquiorra; you are to remain in Las Noches. The rest of you are to go with me to Karakura Town. You're all dismissed, I will be outside shortly."

At this announcement, Grimmjow couldn't have look happier. _Finally! He's going to let me kill that orange haired bastard! _He left the premises with the other Espada, eager to be on the hunt.

Orihime waited, unsure of what she was to do. She watched Szayel out of the corner of her eye, he was the last to leave. She saw him take one last look at her from over his shoulder, his usually bright amber eyes sullen, as he finally turned away and passed through the hall doors.

Ulquiorra stood nearby, as passive and cold as ever, awaiting any new orders from his Master.

"Ulquiorra, step outside." Aizen commanded, not even sparing a glance at the Arrancar; his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him.

For the first time ever, he hesitated carrying out Aizen's orders. _You will not have her._ The Espada wanted to yell at him, his insides roiling.

"Is there a problem, Espada?" Aizen asked; a new edge to his voice.

His handed twitched. "No, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra bowed slightly, and made his legs carry him outside the meeting hall; _Every time I leave her alone, something horrible happens! But I mustn't disobey him less he takes charge of her himself. _Having reached the hall door, he looked back over his shoulder in time to see Aizen come forward and embrace the woman. Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra suppressed the reiatsu that threatened to burst forth, and stepped from the hall. _I'm sorry…Orihime_.

"My deepest…apologies, Inoue-san, for what my Fifth Espada did to you yesterday and last night." Aizen said quietly, gently brushing a lock of fiery hair out of the frightened woman's face. He wasn't lying. He was sincere in his apology, he absolutely regretted the fact that the Fifth Espada had been able to taint her before he. If Ulquiorra hadn't already done the job of finishing Nnoitra off, Aizen would have done it himself.

She was paralyzed. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk; she couldn't even take her eyes off the brown ones mere inches away. _Ulquiorra…please…come back! _She pleaded inside, _somebody please…help me!_ His mere presence was just too much for her; he was purposefully releasing his reiatsu to terrify and control her.

"What's the matter, Inoue-san? Where has that fiery spirit, that confidence gone?" he asked, cupping a soft cheek in his palm.

She gasped; his touch felt like it was searing her cheek. She closed her eyes, refusing to cry in front of this monster. Her heart beat quickened to the point that she was sure Aizen would hear it if he only stepped a bit closer.

Fully embracing her shaking form, he asked, "Are you afraid, Inoue-san?"

Opening her eyes to glare at the inhuman being in front of her and ignoring the tears she had inadvertently released, Orihime merely replied, "No."

Satisfied that he had brought back the fiery gleam to her eyes, Aizen deepened there embrace, bringing his lips to hers. _So passionate…yet so delicate…_

Knowing she could not overpower him, she pretended to reciprocate his kiss, sucking on his lip…only to bite completely through it at the last second.

Furious, in pain, and humiliated, Aizen shoved the incorrigible woman away from him, he grasped his lip. _Fine! If I can't have her, nobody will._

His reiatsu completely released, he strode forward and backhanded her, sending her across the room into the closed doors.

Orihime was conscious, but only just, she felt like she was suffocating due to the immense pressure of his reiatsu. She shook with adrenaline, her body battered and her face already swelling. Aizen was going to kill her, she was sure of that now. Struggling to a standing position, using the door as a brace, she faced him head on. Her vision blinking in an out, she couldn't focus well enough to call her Shun Shun Rikka. _Santen…kesshun…_she thought. Her vision blurred, she shook her head trying to clear her eyes, only to receive a sharp throb. Aizen was upon her. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. White spots dancing before her eyes, she tried once more, picturing Ulquiorra's beautiful green eyes, she thought, _Santen…kesshun…_"I REJECT!"

She dropped to the floor, grabbing her throat, trying to suck in air. "Ulquiorra!" she managed to choke out, praying that the Espada would come to her aid.

Her shield had thrown Aizen off once again. He was collapsed against a now broken pillar, but he was still conscious.

Ulquiorra heard her, though just barely. Using sonido he was instantly at her side. She had been ravaged, beaten, and then choked. He was absolutely furious with himself for leaving her alone. _Aizen will die, by my hand, before this war is over, for all that he has done to me and to her. _He swore to himself. Currently, he was unsure what he should do, Aizen was conscious, and Ulquiorra was not supposed to be in there; he could not help Orihime without aligning himself with the shinigami and humans.

Groaning, Aizen pulled himself up off the floor, his lacerated lip dripping blood down his Arrancar's uniform. He wiped the blood from his lip and reached into his pocket, caressing the Hogyoku stored within. Immediately his lip was healed.

Remembering the object of his fascination and anger, Aizen found the woman hiding behind her golden shield, sitting at the feet of the Forth Espada. _Why does he always show up at the most inopportune moment? _Exasperated with the both of them, he had had enough, and had better things to do.

"Kill her, Ulquiorra! She's no use to me any longer." With that Aizen strode from the room; completely trusting in the Espada to follow his orders.

Ulquiorra stared down at the woman as Aizen stormed by. Had he heard right? Had Aizen really ordered him to kill Orihime? His chest tightened as he stared down at the green Zanpakuto at his side and he closed his eyes, his hand twitching. He had always obeyed Aizen's orders without question though now he simply couldn't. He refused to bring himself to raise his hand against the woman. Admittedly, Orihime had grown on him. He had begun to care for her, as much as it disturbed him and boggled his mind. Not only that, soon after Aizen's personal assault on Ulquiorra, his loyalty had begun to falter.

That was when two unrelenting thoughts pushed themselves to the surface of his mind.

He wanted to save Orihime and he wanted revenge against Aizen.

Quickly making up his mind, he leaned down next to Orihime, and whispered in her ear, "Since killing you is out of the question, here is what we're going to do…"

Orihime stared up at him in shock as she listened to her guardians plan.

* * *

After her Sun Shun Rikka had finished healing her of her more serious injuries, she thanked them gratefully, and bid them farewell until the next time she called them.

Nodding to the Espada that she was ready, she made her way out of the hall; only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to carry you again; it would be faster to traverse with sonido." Ulquiorra said logically. Gathering her up, he quickly made his way to the exterior of Las Noches.

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and did her best to suppress the nausea that threatened to overtake her. Traveling via sonido was not fun.

Suddenly she remembered something, something extremely important she had forced out of her mind. "Ulquiorra! I need to tell you something."

He paused.

"Remember that vision I told you about, you told me to tell you if I kept having it. Well I did, and it…changed. It became clearer. I saw who cast that Kido on you." She cringed as he glared down at her.

"And now you decide to tell me this?"

"Well I had my reasons not to! If it was me seeing the future, and I told you, I might just be solidifying the event! You know? I had to not tell you and let fate take its course, and it seems to me it has. So now I tell you, Aizen did it."

He nodded, seeing her logic. If she had told him sooner, she may have altered their fate; but seeing as he was most definitely going through with this, then there was no harm done. "I see. Let us go before it is too late."

She nodded, still trying to absorb all that he had told her. _Is he really going to help us? _She just couldn't wrap her head around it. _He's changed so much…_a tear dripping down her cheek, she buried her face into the chest before her; breathing in his scent for the second time.

Gathering the woman closer to him, he almost would have smiled, if not for their predicament and the trials ahead.

Pausing atop one of the many towers in Las Noches, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and focused on the few auras of reiatsu that remained. _Where…is that…trash…found him! And he's not alone…Grimmjow!_

"I'm sorry to say, but he is battling Grimmjow; so your kind efforts towards the Espada days before might end up being for nil."

Bounding forward and putting on a high speed burst of sonido, he quickly made his way towards the shinigami and Arrancar locked in a death match.

Stopping atop a large pillar, he quickly set Orihime down. "I'll be right back." He promised.

Masking his reiatsu, he changed.

* * *

Jumping back through the air, hoping to get some relief, Ichigio reassessed the situation.

_My mask keeps breaking, earlier and earlier. I can't keep this up much longer. _He dodged another volley of Grimmjows aerial Darts.

_Grimmjow doesn't even seem to be tiring! If only I could get close enough…_

Swiping his hallow mask on once more, Ichigo focused his remaining reiatsu and put on one last burst of super speed shunpo, attempting to get behind Grimmjow. _I might…just…yes! _"Getsuga…Tenshō!" A red and black wave issued forth from his released Zanpakuto at point blank range; sending Grimmjow backwards through several of the large pillars.

His mask cracking once again, Ichigo attempted to catch is breath while the dust cleared. _For the love of god that bastard better be dead, or close to it!_

Shocked, Ichigio barely dodged yet another volley of Darts that issued from the smoke. He gasped, surprised and frustrated. _Fuck this guy just doesn't go down!_

Grimmjow was hurt, though not severely. Sensing the trashes reiatsu he released yet another volley of darts from within the dust, only to miss once again.

_Damn that piece of shit _Masking his reiatsu he used sonido to appear behind the shinigami. "Desgarrón," he said gleefully, his reiatsu solidifying into insanely long, sharp, ice blue claws. He slashed at the trash in front of him, following up with one more volley of Darts, hitting Ichigo at point blank range.

Jumping high into the air, he looked down to see the shinigami fall lifeless to the ground. He grinned down at the corpse in victory.

Having seen enough, Ulquiorra appeared before Grimmjow, unmasking all of his reiatsu.

The effect brought the Sixth Espada to his knees, his body completely paralyzed.

"Ulqui—orra…" Grimmjow gasped, refusing to believe what it was he was seeing.

Ulquiorra was in his semi released state once again. Drawing out his Zanpakuto Murciélago, he was about to slash the Espada from shoulder to hip when a thought occurred to him. The blue haired Espada before him, on two occasions, had shown respect, and even concern for Orihime.

Ulquiorra shifted his stance slightly, lowing his weapon, however Grimmjow still remained paralyzed due to the force that was Fourth Espada's reiatsu. "Grimmjow," he began, using the Espada's name for the first time ever. "I am defecting from Aizen, and saving the woman. Will you join me?"

The Sixth Espada's eyes widened, clearly in shock at this announcement, though unable to say a word.

Ulquiorra sighed and reined in his reiatsu just enough to allow Pantera's wielder to speak.

Grimmjow gasped, "What the fuck would ya wanna do that for?"

"My reasons are my own. Join me or die now. Make your decision Grimmjow." He stated emotionlessly.

A variety of emotions swept across the inferior Espadas face, confusion, anger and fear being the most prominent. _Fuuuuuuck! If Ulquiorra is against us then we're all screwed no matter how I look at it. Damn it!_ Grimmjow had a feeling Ulquiorra was more powerful than he had let on and seeing the half released transformation before him had only confirmed his suspicions. "Fine." He choked out. Immediately the spiritual pressure holding him eased, causing him to fall several feet in the air before he regained control of himself. "But I ain't fighting for no human pieces of shit, after this war is done I'm out of 'ere!"

Ulquiorra said nothing, instead he turned and sonidoed back to the woman he had left stranded on a pillar.

Orihime started as Ulquiorra and then Grimmjow appeared before her. "But…what happened to Ichigo?" She asked, looking between the two.

Grimmjow said nothing, not meeting her eyes.

"Come." Ulquiorra said approaching her.

That's when she finally noticed his transformation, a small gasp escaping her lips. _I…had wondered. I only got a small glimpse of it as he jumped from the pillar…_Curious; she gently took his hand, inspecting his long, claw-like fingers. She unconsciously rubbed a thumb over his palm, making the Espadas breath hitch and yellow eyes close. He opened his yellow eyes and gazed down at Orihime. She smiled at the Espada, a look of acceptance on her face.

_Why does she look at me like that? I am a monster…_

Grimmjow coughed and turned around, not sure what the fuck was going on.

Dragging himself from his thoughts, Ulquiorra said, "We must go down to the shinigami. He is seriously injured."

A look of guilt spreading across her face, Orihime nodded. _Oh my god I am so…so…bad! I'm up here fooling around and Ichigo is dying! _She felt the Espada gather her up for the journey down. "I hope this plan of yours works, Ulquiorra," she stated.

"It will," he reassured her. _It will work, though whether or not I die before or after…that is the question._

Reaching the sands below, they found the shinigami's still form. Orihime wasted no time calling into affect her healing shield, hoping she wasn't too late to save Kurosaki-kun.

"Go." She hissed at the two Espada behind her. She looked over her shoulder at them, they hadn't budged. "Get out of here! He can't see you when he wakes up!"

Ulquiorra nodded, moving out of Ichigos line of sight. He closed his eyes and calmed himself, allowing himself to return to his normal form.

Grimmjow stared down at her incredulously. "God fucking damn it! Is my fight ever going to be over with that piece of shit!" he threw up his hands and stalked away, standing nearby the Fourth.

After several minutes of intense focus, Orihime relieved when Ichigo regained consciousness, choking on some old blood. "Ichigo! You're going to be ok!" She rejoiced, startling the injured shinigami.

"Ino-Inoue! You're alive! What are you doing here? Are you ok?" He tried to sit up but hit his head on the golden shield; he fell back clutching his head. He looked up at Inoue, noting her bruised face and her tied back hair. The blue ribbon tightly binding it.

She pursed her lips as the use of her last name, but decided to ignore it, for now. "Shhh take it easy! You were nearly killed!" she paused, considering his questions. "Yes. I am alive, quite obviously. I'm fine, aside from a few incidents…" she let the sentence hang there, hurrying on to the next part. "Ichigo. There's something I need to tell you. I want you to listen very carefully, and please, please don't act on anything I say before I'm finished!" She pleaded with him.

"Ok…" he nodded…having yet to see the Espada behind him, who had masked their reiatsu.

"Ulquiorra kidnapped me…" she began.

Immediately he interrupted, "Yes I know that! I want to kill the bastard!...wait did he give you those bruises?"

Ulquiorra nearly growled at this. He'd never lay a hand on Orihime!

"Ichigo! Let me finish!" Orihime pleaded, slightly touched by his protectiveness.

"Ulquiorra, he kidnapped me, Aizen told him to. Aizen wanted to use my powers to heal the Hōgyoku. Which I did, unfortunately, but against my will! After that, things happened so fast…" she paused…wanted to word everything carefully. "I was assaulted by the Fifth Espada, Nnoitra. He almost killed me. Ulquiorra tried to save me from injury but Nnoitra was just too persistent. He kicked me into a wall, I was dying…"

Ichigo was furious, "Where is Nnoitra? I'll kill him!"

"He's dead…but I'll get to that part in a moment. After the confrontation I was dying from internal injuries. Ulquiorra brought me back to my…quarters, and tried to heal me, to no avail. I was going to die until he managed to call forth my Shun Shun Rikka so they could heal me."

Disappointed that he wouldn't get to kill that Espada, but grateful that said Espada had saved Inoue, Ichigo nodded for her to go on. "While I was unconscious, Aizen came to my room. There, in his anger, he…he mentally assaulted Ulquiorra's mind, breaking him temporarily. When I woke up, I found him curled up on the floor, writhing in agony. Anyways…after a while he managed to calm down, and seeing that I was ok, he left, telling me to get to sleep. I tried…but I was woken up. Nnoitra was there…he…" she choked back a sob. "He…he…he..." She broke down then, she couldn't help it. The whirl of emotions inside her, the memories, Nnoitra, it was all too much for her.

Ulquiorra did his best to restrain himself from going to her.

Ichigo frowned as it dawned on him just what she was trying to say. "Inoue. I'm so sorry." Ichigo's voice cracked at the end, staring at his childhood friend.

After a while she managed to calm herself down. _I need to finish this, we've wasted enough time already. _Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Ulquiorra got there, but it was already too late….in his anger, he killed Nnoitra in one hit. That's how I got all these bruises…"

If it wasn't for the shield surrounding him, Ichigo would have gathered her up in his arms…anything to make her feel better, to make her feel safe, tears prickled at his eyes. _But…Ulquiorra saved her, a second time? He killed the Fifth Espada with a single hit? _"Has Ulquiorra done anything to you, anything at all?" He asked fiercely.

Quickly shaking her head, she said, "No! No not at all. He's been…nothing but kind to me," a wave of guilt crashing over her, as she looked at her hands. "I'm not done." She continued. "Just a little while ago…Aizen held a meeting with all the Espada. But before he left, Aizen….assaulted me, because I wouldn't…comply to his wishes. He then told Ulquiorra to kill me, and left."

"HE WHAT? But you're still here?"

"Yes…I am," she said looking to the Espada to her right. "We have a plan."

Ichigo mouthed the words 'we'…"wait…what? What do you mean, 'we'?"

At this Ulquiorra stepped forward into Ichigo's line of sight.

Grimmjow remained where he was, unsure of what to do.

"We. That is to mean, I, have a plan. I want Aizen dead."

Orihime quickly got up and stepped back, feeling the waves of reiatsu pour off the shinigami. "Inoue…what has he done to you!" He roared, a massive wave of spiritual pressure rolling off of him and slamming into her shield, shattering it. Quickly grabbing his Zanpakuto, Ichigo charged the silent Espada.

"SANTEN KESSHUN! I REJECT!" Orihime yelled, throwing herself between the Espada and Shinigami; a golden shield springing forth, holding back the furious Vizard.

_He…he…he can't do this! _"Ichigo! You will not do this! He is on our side now!" She pleaded with her long time friend. "Please Ichigo…trust me…" She closed her eyes, pouring the last of her reiatsu into her shield.

Ulquiorra could tell she was weakening. He stepped forward and focused his reiatsu pouring it into her, and through her, into her shield. Ulquiorra's reiatsu changed the golden shield to a translucent lime green, causing it to fully encompass the pair. Locking eyes with the shinigami in front of him he said quietly, "Do not do this, shinigami. My only wish is for her safety. I will never betray her."

Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing. Inoue protecting the Espada and the Espada wanting to protect her? _And then he goes and says something like that. _The Vizard closed his eyes, weighing the situation. _I refuse to trust him…but with him on our side…we might win. And Inoue…I will only upset her and push her away if I don't give this guy a chance.  
_

Nodding, he reigned in his reiatsu and stepped away from the shield.

Sensing the woman's weakness, Ulquiorra fell with her as she collapsed against him, sobbing with relief and exhaustion, all her reiatsu spent from maintaining the shield. Gathering her in his arms, he held her close; glaring over her shoulder at the shinigami for the distress he had caused her.

In disbelief, Ichigo turned away from the odd pair. i_It's…only been…two weeks? She changed the Forth Espada's allegiance, IN A TWO WEEKS? Women!_/I That's when he noticed Grimmjow. "What the fuck is this shit?" He brought out Zangetsu once more.

Grimmjow looked away and scratched his head. "That's a good fucking question carrot top, I'm still trying to sort this shit out myself."

"The fuck?" Ichigo demanded.

"Listen, I had as much of a choice in this shit as you did so don't go gettin' your panties in a twist!"

Ulquiorra continued to cradle the woman in his lap, ignoring the shinigami. "Are you ok? Can you stand?" he whispered. "We need to go…"

Clutching at his tattered shirt, Orihime couldn't bring herself to want to move. She felt safe…but she had to. Nodding, she tried to stand only to have her legs fall out from under her. "I…can't…sorry…you'll have to carry me, again." She laughed hysterically.

Ichigo turned, forgetting about the Blue Haired Espada upon hearing a strange laugh coming from his friend; he was only slightly surprised to see her being carried by the fearsome emospada. _What the hell? I came here to rescue her! Not you! Fucking emo trash…_He glared at the Arrancar."We need to find my comrades, Rukia, Renji, Ishida and Sado. Its probably not apart of 'your plan', but I refuse to leave without them," the shinigami stated firmly.

Nodding, Ulquiorra agreed. "Once we have acquired everyone, I will explain my plan." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and felt for any unfamiliar reiatsu. Finding them, he motioned to the Vizard, "Follow me." Using sonido, he went to acquire more allies.

* * *

Chapter 11 Teaser: Ulquiorra appeared before the group using sonido. "They are coming," is all the Espada said, blind, or purposefully ignoring, the tension in the group that had surfaced with his sudden appearance.

A moment later, the group spied a slightly annoyed and very exhausted Quincy a top a building nearby; followed by a bloody Renji.

* * *

AN: So this is where I really really start to deviate from canon.

Canon: …

Xylexia: Sorry it's been fun, but I just can't kill my Ulqui! Or Grimm for that matter.

Canon: But at least I get Szayel! *blows raspberry*

Xylexia: Oh yea? We'll see bout that!


	11. Allies

_Damn, they're fast! _The shinigami was having a hard time keeping up with both the Espada. He was using all the speed available to him and just couldn't keep up. After the Arrancar had stopped to wait for him for what seemed like the tenth time, Ichigo had enough. He refused to be outclassed.

"**BANKAI**!"

The Espada arched his right brow at him. Orihime couldn't help but laugh.

Grimmjow smirked and shook his head.

Without waiting for the pair, the shinigami hurried passed them; the Espada followed, easily.

_Seriously, what the hell? He just passed me again! _Furious, the Vizard donned his red and white hollow mask. _Let's see him keep up now!_

Orihime couldn't stop giggling. _This is all too surreal. _Tugging on the hem of Ulquiorras jacket, she whispered, "Give him a break will you? Not only was he beaten at rescuing me, but you outclass him at Shunpo! His pride can only take so much!"

Ulquiorra smirked, a very odd sight to see; but he slowed down a fraction, allowing the Vizard to at least hang beside him. He couldn't help but satisfied over the fact that the woman had a point. He had rescued her right out from underneath the shinigami.

Suddenly Ulquiorra stopped, snapping himself out of his thoughts, unsure he should continue.

"What's up, Espada?" Ichigo asked.

He nodded down into the enclosure before them, "That."

Below them they could see the Captain of the Forth Division, Retsu Unohana, healing an injured Rukia and Sado inside a large, golden, cube.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped, having wondered what happened to her, fearing the worst; He had not been able to sense her reiatsu for a long while.

"Ulquiorra…I think it will be ok. She's the Captain of the Forth Division, she specializes in healing, and won't fight you if you don't threaten her. Take us down and let me explain all this to her."

Nodding, he unmasked his reiatsu before descending, not wishing to surprise the Captain Shinigami.

Grimmjow reluctantly followed, hanging back a bit.

Sensing the sudden release of spirit pressure behind her, Unohana whirled around, whipping out her Zanpakuto and taking a defensive stance. She assessed what she saw before her.

Before her she saw the Espada; The Espada that kidnapped Orihime Inoue. To the left of the Arrancar, she was surprised to see the woman, alive though slightly bruised and battered; to the right of the Arrancar, a very anxious Substitute Shinigami. And in the back, a very anxious blue haired Arrancar she had only ever heard of.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked to the four of them, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. _If I am forced to fight, I will. I will not leave my patients alone to die._

The woman, Orihime, stepped forward, her hands splayed in front of her in a gesture of peace. "Sorry, Captain Unohana!" she bowed slightly, showing her respect, "We didn't mean to sneak up on you, we were looking for our comrades," she glanced at the unconscious Rukia and Sado.

"What is the Espada doing here?"

At this, Ulquiorra stepped forward. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, formerly the Forth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army. I am changing my…allegiances."

Unohana's eyes widened in shock at this, i_He's…he can't be serious?i _The Espada held her gaze. He looked absolutely serious. _There is no way to tell if he speaks truth or lies…I will just have to be on guard. _"Stay away from my patients," is all the Captain said before returning to the task of healing.

Orihime rushed to her side, "Um, Captain Unuhana! I wish to help!"

She nodded, giving the go ahead.

_Come on guys, its time to work! Help speed things up a bit!_

Her soul spirits materialized into being and immediately went to work healing Rukia and Sado; meanwhile, Hinagiku made himself at home on his Mistress shoulder.

Tsubaki also appeared, but not before his Mistress, he was with the Espada.

They locked eyes, Tsubaki silently appraising the Elder Espada. Nodding to Ulquiorra in respect, the little spitfire returned to his Mistress, to inquire about her wellbeing.

Ichigo coughed, "So. Um…what's going on with you and Inoue?" The Vizard asked curiously.

At this Grimmjow stepped forward and quirked up an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest.

Ulquiorra looked at the man beside him, wishing he could ignore the question, but knowing he had to reply, in order to gain the shinigami's trust. Carefully considering his answer, wanting to make the shinigami understand his choice in Orihime, he replied, "I've sworn to protect her and to kill Aizen…If I survive this war…" He closed his eyes. "If you win this war, and then if I even survive, I will have nothing left, nothing except…her. That is the fate I chose by saving her."

_I see…he must care for her very much, to choose a fate worse than death. He exiled himself from his own people, only to attempt to join those who would sooner kill him then call him an ally. And to top it off, he knows he may never get to see her again._ Ichigo watched him, taken aback.

Thinking aloud, Ulquiorra continued, "…I don't know…these feelings. Even in my past life, I did not experience them. I kept my emotions in check, until I met her…" Sighing, he opened his eyes and stared at the flaming red hair of the woman not far away.

"Wait, you're giving everything up just for some human?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra turned to face him. "Not just for her. I have a personal score to settle with Aizen. Besides, you know she's not just 'some human.'" Ulquiorra retorted, glancing at the Sixth Espada's restored shoulder and arm. "She is…different."

Grimmjow inclined his head, silently conceding the point.

Surprising himself, Ichigo clapped the Arrancar on the shoulder; causing the Espada to flinch and reach for his Zanpakuto. "Whoa! Chill out!" The Vizard backed away, hands raised in front of him. _Ok he hasn't changed that much, he's still a touchy bastard._

Orihime inwardly cheered as Sado and Rukia began to regain consciousness. Unohana let out a small, relieved sigh as well, as she lowered the golden cube. "Inoue-san, they should really let you try out for a seat in the Forth Division! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," she said gratefully.

Orihime blushed at the praise, bowing. She hurried over to where Rukia and Sado lie, anxious for them to come to.

_Rukia! _Ichigo went over to his shinigami companion, guilt discernable on his face, because he wasn't there to protect her. Gently grasping her hand, he willed her to wake up.

Smiling at Ichigo small gesture, Orihime went to check on Sado, seeing that Rukia was in good hands.

As Rukia regained consciousness, she breathed a sigh of relief…_I am alive! But…Kaien-dono! _She suddenly sat up, gasping as her head throbbed painfully. "Rukia! Lie down!"

"Ich…Ichigo?" She felt a rough hand firmly slide into hers, squeezing reassuringly. Opening her eyes, she exclaimed, "Ichigo!" sitting up again she flung her arms around the Vizard, ignoring the throbbing in her head, tears stinging her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around the petite woman clinging to him, trying to sooth her. "Yes it's me, I'm glad you're ok. You have Captain Unohana and Inoue-san to thank for that."

Pulling out of his embrace she gasped, "Inoue-san?" looking around her, she tensed, seeing the two Espada behind the group. "Ichigo!" she grabbed for her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, but it wasn't at her side.

"Rukia, Rukia! It's ok! Take a breath! We'll explain everything in a moment once Sado wakes up." She nodded, reluctantly, never taking her eyes off the powerful Arrancar near the group.

Sighing in exasperation, Ulquiorra announced, "I'm going to try and contact you're last two comrades, so I don't have to explain the situation again." Garnering the Vizards attention, the Espada asked, "Ishida is the Quincy, and Renji is the red haired shinigami?"

Ichigo nodded his confirmation, "How will you contact them?" He asked curiously.

Ignoring the shinigami, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and focused his reiatsu, searching for the two individuals.

* * *

The Quincy was easy to find, his reiatsu wasn't massive, but it was very, very dense. Not one to take leafs out of Aizen's books, the Espada i_gently/i _poked at the mind of the Quincy, gaining his attention.

Ishida summoned his bow and dropped down into a defensive stance, unsure what exactly it was he just felt.

Ulquiorra poked again, this time with a bit more force.

_What the…That was in my head…_

_Indeed. _The Espada thought at him.

The Quincy was very angry and confused now. _Where the hell are you? Get out of my head!_

The Espada sighed mentally at him, _I am no threat. Seek out my reiatsu; I am with the orange haired shinigami and Captain Unohana. _With that, Ulquiorra gently severed the mental link.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he told the others he had located the Quincy and that he should be on his way. They looked at the Espada quizzically. "You don't need to know how, just know that he is coming." Closing his eyes once more, the Espada began leaking out his reiatsu in strong pulses; one pulse every ten seconds or so.

The Vizard and his companions looked at the Espada, awed at the amount of power he was displaying. "His reiatsu is….so dense, and he has such control over it." Ichigo appraised, "I'll need him to teach me that" he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

Ignoring the shinigami's compliment and having established the appropriate amount of reiatsu to release at the proper interval; he continued his search for the red haired shinigami.

* * *

Finding him, Ulquiorra immediately realized the shinigami's dilemma. He was in a desperate battle with Rudobōn and his Exequias Army. Focusing his reiatsu, he pierced Rudobōn's mind, immediately requesting his presence in the Hōgyoku Room; the Hōgyoku was being threatened.

Telling the shinigami they'd have to finish the battle some other time, Rudobōn and his minions fled to the interior of Las Noches, going to protect the Hōgyoku from non-existent enemies.

Refocusing on the bewildered shinigami, Ulquiorra quickly established a mental link, wasting no time. _Shinigami! I have sent Rudobōn on a false mission, you must flee! Focus on my reiatsu and come quickly! I am with the orange haired shinigami and a Shinigami Captain! _Ulquiorra quickly severed the link, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Gasping, the Espada collapsed against the wall; clutching his head in his hand. He had overexerted himself using mind link, causing the side affects of the mind rape to resurface, his skull filling as if it would split open. He prayed this side affect wouldn't plague him for too much longer.

Grimmjow, who had been leaning against the wall nearby, pushed himself off, concern etched on his face for his superior, and his only hope for surviving this war. He wasn't quite sure what to do, he glanced over the woman and the group of shinigami, hoping to catch their attention.

Seeing Ulquiorra collapse, Orihime rushed to his aid, forgetting about Ichigo and the others. All she cared about was helping her Espada. Kneeling next to him, "Ulquiorra, is it the…headache again?"

He nodded. "Tell…tell the others…the red headed one is coming, he was fighting…I helped-he was able to get away," was all he managed to choke out, focusing on getting past the pain and keeping his reiatsu pulses active.

She reluctantly returned to her friends, worry in her eyes. "What's the matter with him?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a long story, and it's not mine to tell; but the result is, if he over exerts his mind, such as using reiatsu for mental attacks, or messages, this happens. Anyways, he told me to inform you that Renji is coming. Renji was fighting some Arrancar, but Ulquiorra was able to send them away allowing Renji to escape."

"He probably feels like shit, us seeing him like this," Ichigo whispered. Orihime nodded, "I'm going to go see if I can help him." Smiling at her friends, she returned to Ulquiorras side.

"So what the hell is going on again?" Rukia asked impatiently, noting that Inoue-san's face was rather swollen. _The Espada better not be the one responsible for that!_

"What's going on between them, or in general?" Ichigo asked seriously, slightly perplexed.

"Honestly, I'd like to know both answers," Sado piped in.

"Sado!" Rukia and Ichigo exclaimed. "When did you decide to join us?" The Vizard asked.

"I've been conscious for about five minutes." He replied, solemnly.

"Once Ishida and Renji get here, I think the Espada will explain everything. Until then sit tight, and I guess just give him some space." Ichigo supplied.

Ulquiorra was exhausted, never had he felt so drained after utilizing reiatsu for mental application. He felt someone wipe away the tears that he had not been aware of leaking. He leaned into the touch, realizing that only one person would care for him in this way; and wanting any comfort she might be able to provide.

When she felt Ulquiorra lean into her touch, she immediately pulled him into her arms, crushing him to her chest. His head on her shoulder, she began to lightly massage his temples, hoping to alleviate some of his pain; managing to elicit a small whimper from him. _Ulquiorra, please get better! We need you to be strong!_ She rested her head on his while continuing to rub his temples, wishing there was more she could do.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable upon seeing his superior in such a vulnerable state, and being comforted by a human of all things, Grimmjow walked away, shaking his head. _The fuck is going on with them? How could I have not noticed?_

Observing the odd couple, the small group couldn't help but be shocked. "It's…slightly disturbing, how close they've become in two weeks, eh?" Ichigo said, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

Captain Unohana nodded, "Though it's not surprising. He's probably been the only one she's seen, and any events she's experienced while she was here would naturally caused her to seek comfort anywhere she could get it. I believe in the human world its referred to as Stockholm Syndrome, and in the Espadas case, Lima Syndrome…but that's just my opinion," The Captain said, "Any number of events could have brought them together, I'm sure we'll find out eventually." _Somehow I doubt it was any of those Syndromes though. Those cases take months to develop…_

"I hope he wasn't the one to give Inoue-san those bruises!" Rukia threatened.

The Vizard placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "He did not, but how she got them, is not my place to say."

The pain in his head dulled to a throb, Ulquiorra slowly removed himself from Orihime's embrace. Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been crying with—no, for him. _I do not deserve her kindness._

"If you're feeling better, you should really prepare yourself for Ishida and Renjis arrival; they're bound to be angry at…your intrusion." She whispered.

Answering her silent question, he said, "I was gentle, I would never do to anyone else, what Aizen did to me."

She gave him a shaky smile, slowly getting to her feet.

Ulquiorra followed her example, bracing himself against the wall; he carefully stood up, mentally preparing himself for a repeat of the pain. When none came, he was relieved; it was short lived though as he suddenly realized he stopped the reiatsu pulses. _No wonder they aren't here yet. _Once again focusing his reiatsu, he set up the pulses as he had before, and waited.

He vaguely realized he had just collapsed and fallen apart in front of his mortal enemies, and now, possibly allies, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Going back to her companions, Orihime reassured them that the Espada would be alright, the episode had passed. _I feel so awkward…knowing they…saw me and Ulquiorra together like that._ She kept her eyes downcast, refusing to meet anyone's gazes.

Ulquiorra appeared before the group using sonido. "They are coming," is all the Espada said, blind, or purposefully ignoring, the tension in the group that had surfaced with his sudden appearance.

A moment later, the group spied a slightly annoyed and very exhausted Quincy a top a building nearby; followed by a bloody Renji.

As the duo looked down at the group, they were relieved to see that everyone was ok, and that Inoue was alive, and on our side. However there relief was short lived, as they spied the two Espada at the back of the group. Renji made to charge him, and the Quincy let loose a spirit arrow straight at the Espada's Hollow hole.

However, neither of them hit there mark, as a furious Orihime promptly blocked there attacks with her golden shield; a fiery reiatsu rolling off her in small waves. "You two will stop, and you will listen! Do not interrupt, and don't you DARE think about harming Ulquiorra!" she seethed at the two new comers.

The entire group was shocked at this; they had never seen Inoue emit any type of offensive reiatsu before. They knew she had defensive powers, but that was as far as it went.

Nobody was more surprised than Ulquiorra. _Should I be offended, because I can take care of myself? Or should I feel flattered that she'd defend, even threaten her comrades over me? _Shaking his head, he moved up behind her and said, "It is time." Nodding, the woman took a moment to calm down and lowered her shield. Tsubaki was floating nearby, an aura of pride emanating from the little spirit.

Silently daring the Quincy and red headed shinigami to try something, Orihime backed down and waited for Ulquiorra to explain.

"As I mentioned earlier, I am Ulquiorra Cifer, formerly the Forth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army. I wish to join Orihime's side, and kill Aizen." He paused, ignoring the incredulous looks he was receiving. "Yes, I realize it's hard to believe. However, I believe I can help you win this war."

"How do you think you can do that?" Surprisingly, it was Grimmjow who asked this.

"I believe I eclipse Aizen in power and skill." Ulquiorra said simply, glaring over at his former subordinate.

"But you're what, only the Forth Espada?" Ichigo was skeptical.

Closing his eyes in a sigh, Ulquiorra filled them in. "Before I met Aizen, I had been a Vasto Lord for well over four hundred years, though a hollow for a total of a thousand years. I already had well over what you would call Captain Class reiatsu. When Aizen used the Hōgyoku on me, my power increased ten fold," this elicited gasps of shock and disbelief from some in the company. "However when my power was tested, I only displayed a minute fraction of it, thus deceiving Aizen, and giving myself a powerful advantage should I ever need it." He paused for a moment, thinking of a way to describe his power.

"If I were to fully, truly, release myself right now, my reiatsu alone would flatten Las Noches."

"And why the hell would you want to join us then? When you could just kill Aizen yourself?" Ichigo asked.

The Espada closed his eyes. This was a question he really didn't want to answer, but he had expected it nonetheless. "I want to save Orihime," he whispered. Opening his eyes, he locked gazes with the red headed woman before him, who looked as if she might cry, but then she glared at him.

She stepped forward, glaring at Ulquiorra. "I appreciate that you want to save me," she looked at them all in turn, "But I don't need, nor did I want to be saved! I am tired, sick and tired of everyone treating me as if I'm a china doll or a princess needing rescuing! Did it not occur to any of you that I came here of my own free will?" She gasped, her chest heaving and her eyes filming over with a layer of tears.

She received looks of hurt, confusion and surprise.

"Inoue—" Ichigo stepped forward, as if he would put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No Ichigo!" she pushed his hand away, "Just…no. Don't you understand? I came here because I didn't want any of you to be hurt! Why couldn't you have just seen that and let me go?" She cried before running away from her comrades, her friends.

Ulquiorra glared over his shoulder at the Vizard, before following immediately.

Ichigo frowned after his friend, suddenly confused by the change in honorifics.

"So when do we get out of here?" Sado asked, breaking the silence.

"If you're ready, then we may go now. I will take us to where the park would be in fake Karakura Town." Grimmjow offered.

Unohana's eyes widened, "How do you know it will be a fake?"

"Aizen knew, he told us. How he knew, I'm not sure." The Espada replied. "If you're ready, let me know, I will open a Garganta."

They all nodded their confirmation, they were ready.

Stepping back, the blue haired Espada focused his reiatsu into his right hand. Using it, he drew an invisible line before him, opening a crack in reality revealing a swirling darkness. Then using his reiatsu to shape the darkness into a path, he informed them it was time.

Everyone went through, aside from the Ulquiorra and the woman, whose face was red and tear stained.

They stared at each other silently for a few moments. Ulquiorra's sharp green eyes locked onto her own steely grey.

"Why do you want to save me?" she whispered.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment, inwardly surprised by the question, but replied nonetheless. "You are an enigma to me. I refuse to let you go until I figure you out." He stated, twisting his words around to hide the truth: that he cared about her.

For a moment Orihime looked as if she might say more, but instead she took a tentative step towards him and brought her hand up to caress his cheek, something she'd been longing to do for a long time, causing him to close his eyes. She ran her thumb over his hard skin and green tear tracks. "Definitely not makeup," she whispered as several tears leaked from her eyes.

He looked down at her, his eyes softening as he gently brushed her tears away. Unable to resist temptation, he pulled her into his arms and against his chest, his emotions taking control of him for the first time in over a thousand years. He felt his chest expand as a feeling of contentment swept through him, the emptiness within him suddenly filled. He relaxed and buried his face in her hair.

Orihime sighed into his embrace. It was unexpected to say the least, though not unwelcoming. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Realization dawned on her. She felt whole when she was with him and she didn't question it one bit.

After a moment he reluctantly pulled back and looked down at her, "We need to go, they're waiting." He said softly.

She nodded, removing herself from him, refusing to meet his gaze. "Be careful, Ulquiorra." She said before disappearing into the darkness.

"I make no promises." He said, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

_"For every man there is a cause which he would gladly die for, defend the right to have a place for which he can belong to. _

_And every man will fight with his bare hands in desperation, and shed his blood to spread the flood to barricade invasion."_

_ Invasion – Shiro Sagisu

* * *

_

Chapter 12 Teaser: Using sonido, he appeared before Aizen, slashing him across his chest.

* * *

An: Yay finally a little bit of fluff! I hope it wasn't too bad.

AND DUN DUN DUN

Instead of short and sweet, it's a short and evil teaser =D

Also I hope you enjoyed the slight comic relief at the beginning ^^

I added the song quote, because it just seemed perfect. This was the song/chant that played in the background when Ulquiorra (in his 2nd release) fought against Hollowfied Ichigo above the dome in Las Noches.

Many thanks to those who reviews/added me to favs and alerts! ^^


	12. Treachery

A/N: Much love to my readers! Especially those that take the time to review! *hugs*

* * *

Orihime reappeared on the other side of the Garganta, just inside the park in fake Karakura Town. Immediately she could sense the crippling tension in the air. "The other Shinigami…they're fighting the Arrancar!" Looking up into the sky she could see a tall, circular wall of flames barricading Aizen inside; outside a very calm Head Captain Yamamoto. The group could hear battles being waged across the city; buildings collapsing, explosions being heard. They could only be grateful that this town was a fake.

Finally after Ulquiorra emerged, Grimmjow withdrew his reiatsu from the Garganta, sealing it.

The small company looked to the Espada expectantly; though he only had eyes for the woman before him. Going to her, grasping shoulders, he told her, "When I release, you will be as far away from this place as possible. I will not have you harmed by my hand."

She glared up at him, "I am staying!" she said firmly, "I won't leave…" _you._

His eyes softened somewhat to Orihime, but to everyone else he still looked like the cold, stoic Arrancar.

"I will speak to the Head Captain." With that, he vanished, leaving the distraught woman behind.

"IS HE NUTS?" Ichigo roared, using Shunpo to catch up with the Espada.

"Tch. Do you really have to ask?" Grimmjow yelled, disappearing after them.

The rest of the group followed suit, leaving Orihime alone with Ishida and Sado.

Ulquiorra appeared about twenty yards away from the ancient shinigami, soon joined by Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Rukia and Unohana.

Yamamoto opened his eyes halfway, taking in the odd site before him. _The Espada that was with the traitor Orihime Inoue…why are my shinigami flanking him? And that blue haired Espada that fought the substitute soul reaper? _The commander said nothing, waiting.

Bowing, Ulquiorra greeted the old warrior, "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, formerly the Forth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army. I am here to offer my assistance." He said respectfully.

"Is that so?" The Commander asked, suspicious. _This is certainly unexpected; why would a Hollow wish to assist those who would most certainly kill him, given the chance. _"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now."

Ulquiorra continued, "I will kill Aizen, I will help you win this war; I give my word."

"The word of a Hollow is meaningless to me. Prove to me of your allegiance. Then we shall see." Yamamoto commanded.

A terrible, demonic gleam entered the Espada's eyes. "Stay back Grimmjow, this is my fight." Not waiting for a response, the Espada used sonido to appear before the flames of Ryūjin Jakka. Focusing his reiatsu, he allowed it to pulse out of him in massive waves, slowly extinguishing the formerly invincible flames.

The ancient Shinigami's eyes widened. _Impossible!

* * *

_

From the ground, Orihime could see Ulquiorra quenching the wall of fire with dense waves of reiatsu. Thinking quickly, she turned to the Quincy, "Ishida-kun, could you use condensed spirit particles to form a platform, and get us up there with everyone else?"

The Quincy's eyes narrowed, "But the Espada said for you to stay back…" He didn't wish to put Orihime in harms way.

"I don't care what he said!" she shouted, her fiery reiatsu flickering in and out, "Just get me up there!"

Uryu sighed, pushing his glasses back up the ridge of his nose.

* * *

Aizen noticed the temperature dropping, the fire fading. He also noticed a vaguely familiar reiatsu nearby…however it was much more massive and dense than he had ever remembered it. _It…couldn't be…how did I not notice before?  
_

Through the rapidly fading flames, Aizen could just make out the silhouette of his Forth Espada. Multiple thoughts ran through Aizen's mind after catching a glimpse of Ulquiorra's face through the flames, and quickly dismissed the idea that the Espada was here to help. Aizen's eyes narrowed. _No. He is most assuredly not here to help; the look on his face…in his eyes…is much too cold…almost…menacing. _Unconsciously stroking the Hōgyoku in his pocket, the ex-shinigami prepared himself for the possible confrontation before him.

With the last of the flames extinguished, Ulquiorra reigned in his reiatsu and prepared himself for the possible assault on his mind. Glaring at his former Master, the Espada allowed his rage to cloud his mind, affectively creating an impenetrable shield.

"Aizen," he seethed.

"Ulquiorra," the ex-captain replied.

"Why are you here?" Aizen questioned; already suspicious, but needing confirmation.

"To kill you." Ulquiorra disappeared, reappearing behind Aizen, firing a quick bala blast; which Aizen easily blocked with his bare hands.

He laughed. "Get serious Ulquiorra. I've felt your reiatsu, if you want to kill me, then fight! Don't hold back." Aizen unsheathed his Zanpakuto, slicing upwards attempting to slash open the Espada; but he was gone. _Damn, he's fast! _Suddenly he sensed a dense beam of spirit energy speeding towards him; he turned around bringing up his sword, barely blocking the huge green Cero; he flew backwards a couple blocks, lithely landing on his feet in the air.

They squared off, each eying the other with disdain and hatred.

Focusing his reiatsu, Aizen poured it into his Shunpo, going for maximum speed; he circled Ulquiorra. He was moving so quickly he left silhouettes lingering behind him; attempting to confuse the Espada.

Ulquiorra, not the least bit perturbed, closed his eyes and focused on Aizen's spiritual energy, enabling himself to follow the shinigami. Suddenly, Aizen's presence solidified behind him; quickly turning he withdrew his green Zanpakuto and blocked Aizen's attack. Ulquiorra glared into the cunning brown eyes he's grown to despise so much.

A manic grin appeared on Aizen's face, satisfied that he was able to get the Arrancar to withdraw his sword. Shoving the Espada back, Aizen advanced again, issuing a flurry of attacks on his opponent. Swiftly kicking Ulquiorra, Aizen focused his energy and thought, _Hadō #54, __Haien! _A blast of purple spirit energy issued from Aizen's palm towards the unbalanced Arrancar.

Eyes widening slightly, Ulquiorra fired off a quick Cero, allowing himself to fall back as the Cero and Haien met and exploded above him; the shockwave threw him through the roof of the building below.

Aizen had braced for the explosion, and was unaffected. He smirked down at the gaping hole in the roof.

* * *

Yamamoto and the other shinigami watched on, as Ulquiorra was thrown into one of the buildings below.

Ichigo appeared anxious, "Why doesn't he release already? He said he could own that guy! Why is he delaying?"

Yamamoto sighed, knowing it unwise to go into a fight without any tricks up your sleeves. "Wait, Kurosaki, and we shall see what this Espada is capable of." Looking down, the old shinigami noticed the Quincy rising up on what appeared to be a blue board made of spirit particles, the red headed woman with him; a determined expression on her face.

Yamamoto turned and assessed the woman before him. _Could she truly be a traitor if she is here to support her comrades, despite how dangerous it is to even be here? _

"Hello, Head Captain," she addressed the commander, bowing slightly.

Yamamoto nodded in return.

"Where…where is Ulquiorra?" she asked the group tentatively.

"Tch, getting his ass kicked." Grimmjow nodded towards the destroyed roof.

Orihime gasped, clearly worried.

The Commander contemplated the small question and reaction from the woman; _she's worried, about the Espada? Impossible!

* * *

_

Regaining consciousness, Ulquiorra pushed his way out of the rubble, sheathing his Zanpakuto, glaring up at the small circle of blue sky above him. Focusing his reiatsu, he jettisoned himself up out of the building.

Aizen had a smug look on his face, his Zanpakuto held casually at his side.

Ulquiorra stared emotionlessly as the man in front of him. Unsheathing his Zanpakuto, he pointed it at Aizen, "Isolate, Murciélago!" He released his reiatsu, and transformed.

The sky of fake Karakura Town turned black, and an eerie green and black rain started to fall.

Huge, black, bat-like wings erupted from the Espadas back. Then his mask formed over the other half of his head and sprouted a second horn. His uniform seared itself together down the middle, leaving a thick, black stripe; a thin black "x" had also appeared on his uniform exactly where his hollow hole was.

His green tears turned black and thickened.

Using sonido, he appeared before Aizen, slashing him across his chest.

Taken off guard, Aizen jumped back, skidding to a halt in the air, red seeped out across his uniform.

* * *

All across fake Karakura Town, small battles were being fought between Shinigami, Espada, and Vizard. All pausing in disbelief when they felt the combined reiatsu of Aizen and Ulquiorra hit them.

Tia Harribel felt the sudden increase of spirit pressure; worried, she abandoned her battle with the boy child captain, and fled to her Masters aid with the child on her heels.

Wonderweiss had been fighting the Vizard, Shinji, when the combined reiatsu of Ulquiorra and Aizen washed over him. Curious, he abandoned the battle with the Vizard, and fled towards his master.

Perplexed, the Vizard headed towards the source of the reiatsu as well.

Rangiku Matsumoto was currently staring down Tōsen when she felt it. Tōsen, sensing her distraction, issued forth a barrage of swords with his Shikai Suzumushi.

Rangiku gasped, expecting to be killed for her weakness, when suddenly she felt a familiar overpowering presence behind her. She looked up to see the face of her love Gin Ichimaru. He was pierced through with several of the Shikais swords. However that eerie grin was still plastered upon his face. "Hey, Rangiku-san."

Tears welled up in the women's eyes. "Gin…" The ex-captain collapsed into her arms. "Gin!"

"I'll be fine, Rangiku-san, it'll take more than a few knives to do me in, ya know."

Slightly perturbed, Tōsen left the couple in search of Komamura and Hisagi.

Captain Shunsui Kyōraku was fighting the First Espada, Coyote Stark, while his comrade, Captain Ukitake dueled Stark's other half, Lilynette.

Stark and Shunsui were going relatively easy on each other, neither wanting to take the fight seriously; both Arrancar and Shinigami being unmotivated and lazy; when they sensed the increase in spiritual pressure. Glad to have a reason to stop the fight, they took off in the direction it came from, an agitated Lilynette and bored Ukitake following closely.

Szayel had faced off with nobody. As soon as he had arrived at Karakura Town, he slunk to the shadows, a plan forming in his mind. He was currently standing beneath a water tower on a high rise building when he felt the combined reiatsu of Ulquiorra and Aizen hit him.

He stumbled back, eyes wide, _Ulquiorra…He's here?_

Szayel remembered the vision that Orihime had described to him every night and in such detail. Fearing for her safety, the Pink Haired scientist went off in the direction of her tiny reiatsu.

* * *

Orihime watched in horror as Aizen charged the newly transformed Espada, and the battle commenced. She looked around desperately at her friends and the shinigami, "Why are we just standing here? Why don't we help him! Surely you want to kill Aizen and win this war, let's go help him!" she pleaded with the people around her. _How can they be so impassive? _An odd sense of deja-vu enveloped her and her eyes widened. _The vision!_

"He seems to be doing fine by himself," Ichigo commented coolly as Ulquiorra flew at Aizen, slashing with his Zanpakuto causing a bright green blast to explode out of it. _Was that his version of my Getsuga Tenshō?_

It hit Aizen squarely in the chest, causing him to fall through the air into several buildings.

Quickly regaining his feet, Aizen cleared his head; raising his hand, he focused on the traitor above him.

"Shadows of the world, I beckon. Minions of darkness, spirits of the void, seize my enemies! Enclose and devour! A thousand sharp spears! Piercing prison! Eviscerate! Hadō 90, Kurohitsugi. Black Coffin!"

A spiky ball of darkness shot from the tips of Aizens fingers, hurdling towards the surprised Espada, encasing him in a black coffin of dense, pulsating, black and purple reiatsu. Hundreds of spears pierced the box, again and again, shredding the Arrancar within.

Aizen gasped; a wave of dizziness hitting him; having never cast the complete incantation of Hadō 90 until now. He leaned on his Zanpakuto, and tried to recuperate.

The coffin faded, a battered and bloody Ulquiorra emerged, falling to his knees. Choking, he spit out some blood, his vision blurred by white spots. _I can't…breathe…_He tried to take in some air but only choked on more blood. He collapsed; his hands on the ground before him. _My—internal organs…destroyed…I cannot…regenerate!_ Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Ori…hime," before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Ulquiorra!" she screamed, tears running down her delicate cheeks, on the verge of hysteria at seeing her vision come true. "Please…you have to take me to him! I can heal him!" she begged the Quincy.

Orihime's friends looked at the desperate woman with a mixture of pity and confusion.

"Please…" she choked, her eyes never leaving the fallen Espada.

Nodding, Ishida reluctantly took Inoue to him.

* * *

_Treachery_

_I can tell that you've never been true to me,_

_I can smell that your acting so fearfully,_

_I can hear what your hoping I want to hear,_

_I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me,_

_I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing,_

_I can pray but I know you commit a sin,_

_I can sense now it's all become clear_ _to see,_

_You're no good, and you mean no good, treacherously_

_-Shiro Sagisu

* * *

_

Chapter 13 teaser: Ulquiorras wings were now completely gone.

Note: I ended up splitting Ch 12 in half and so Ch 11's Teaser ended up being the one I should have used for Ch 13 D: sorry for any confusion!

* * *

An: WEEEEEEE! Now it gets real fun!

Treachery – I forget what episodes its in but its one of the more badass epic fight songs ^^

Tell me what you think of **my **Hado 90 incantation! I made it up all on my own! There was no recorded incantation for it anywhere ^^ I think it's neat. Of course the name for it, **Hadō 90,** **Kurohitsugi. Black Coffin is all Tite Kubo hehe.**


	13. Vengeance

Thank you all for your kind reviews and adding me and whatnot! Let me apologize for the uber short chapter! There wasn't any way I could break these up without making it weird lol I promise the next two chapters will be HUGE lol.

* * *

Jumping from the particle platform, Orihime immediately called for her Shun Shun Rikka, praying to whatever gods were out there that she wasn't too late. "Ulquiorra," she whispered, "Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra lay on the ground, limp. Every inch of skin was covered in deep lacerations, blood pooling beneath him, making his already pale skin deathly white. She listened to his breathing; it was shallow and ragged, as if his lungs were punctured. And his wings—they were shredded, broken…and were slowly deteriorating before her very eyes.

She knew this would happen. She saw it every time she shut her eyes for days on end, yet she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She couldn't protect him. Guilt surged through as she closed her eyes, forcing her entire being into focusing on healing her Guardian.

* * *

Straightening up, Aizen tried to focus through clouded eyes. He spied a flash of red hair, and a shock of black…a golden shield. _I'll be damned! He didn't kill her! _He thumbed the sphere in his pocket, a thought coursing through him as if he has been struck by lightning. _It…it can't be! The…the Hōgyoku is the cause of all this! My untimely and unexplainable attraction towards the woman. Ulquiorras odd behavior and sudden betrayal. The woman's odd powers. It all connects! _He closed his eyes, his mind racing. _The_ _Hōgyoku realizes our hearts deepest, darkest, desires. Whether we consciously realize these desires or not is out of the question. The Hōgyoku manifests them._

Anger at the Espadas betrayal coursed through him. His strength renewed, and a terrible gleam in his eyes; he made his way quietly towards the woman.

* * *

"Inoue!" Ishida called out from behind her, alerting her to the menacing presence nearby. She looked up, eyes widening; once again Aizen was advancing upon her, this time with a totally new intent: the intent to kill. _Ulquiorra! Please, I need you, get up! Ulquiorra!_

She tried to focus, she tried to speed up her healing, but the commanding presence of the ex-shinigami clouded her mind. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't move…_What is he doing to me? _She grasped at her throat, choking.

Ulquiorras wings were now completely gone.

Ishida stepped forward, quickly firing off a volley of spirit arrows at the Arrancar General, hoping to distract him from Inoue. He hit his target, but Aizen appeared unaffected. Aizen glared at the Quincy before drawing his Zanpakuto and slashing him. The Quincy brought his arm up just in time, only to lose his firing hand. He fell to the ground, cradling the stump.

Aizen looked smug as he continued towards the woman, though his smug look quickly turned to that of surprise when a familiar Pink Haired Espada appeared before him, his Zanpakuto drawn. "Greetings, Master." Szayel said with contempt as he released his Zanpakuto. "Sip, Fornicarás." He stated calmly, swallowing his sword.

Szayel's body swelled and twisted, an eerie light shown from his mouth. A mist began to emanate from his body as he changed. His lower half elongating and morphing into many purple tentacles, his feet sticking out below them. His upper body turned grey and segmented. White sleeves and a skirt with black stripes appeared. His bone like glasses reformed into a sort of headdress and a black tattoo darkened his left eye.

Four branches sprouted from his back and at this moment he couldn't help but let a small moan escape him. His body felt alive and the extensions on his back where sensitive to every little detail in his current environment; from everything to air pressure, to wind direction and the temperature of the atmosphere. The sensation overwhelmed him, disturbing and stimulating him at the same time.

When he was ready, he stood there, glaring at his former Master who dared harm his friend.

Aizen's concentration temporarily broken, Orihime collapsed to her knees, finally able to choke down some air. Barely keeping herself from passing out, she immediately returned to her Espada's side to check on his progress.

His wounds appeared to be mostly gone, and he was breathing easier, but he was still unconscious. "Ulquiorra!" she pleaded, "Ulquiorra, get up! Ulquiorra!" she canceled her shield and tried shaking him awake.

Wanting nothing more than to protect Orihime; Szayel charged the slightly dazed, but unharmed, Aizen, unleashing a flurry of attacks, successfully pushing him back, though he managed to block every single move with his bare hands. Szayel smiled, knowing that with every attack he made he implanted a piece of himself inside Aizen that would eventually grow and kill him.

_Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra wake up! Please…_

He was engulfed in darkness, he couldn't see, or move, or feel. _Ori…Orihim…Orihime?_

The Espada willed himself to awaken with all his power. _I can…feel—In my hand! _He felt someone squeezing his hand…_Orihime!_ He squeezed back, just barely.

"Ulquiorra!" she gasped, relieved to finally get some sort of reaction out of him. She turned over the still released Espada onto his back, wiping the blood and grime from his passive face. "Ulquiorra…c'mon please wake up!" She flinched as Szayel and Aizen fought particularly close to where they were.

_Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra wake up! We need you! _

The Espada mentally furrowed his brow, willing his eyes to open. _Orihime…_he could feel her caress his cheek; he mentally leaned into the touch. _I…promised…I—I wouldn't let you…get hurt! _Guilt welled up inside him as he focused his strength on consciousness. _Wake…up! Wake…up, wake…up! _He yelled in his head, his reiatsu flaring to life. The Espada's eyes shot open, gasping as he crushed Orihime into his arms, his wings instantly regenerating and folding around them, encasing them in a protective cocoon. "Orihime…" He choked. "I thought I told you to stay away!" He buried his face in her hair as he gasped for breath. He was angry that she had disobeyed him and put herself in danger, though he was relieved at the same time as if she didn't, the war would have been over.

"I promised myself I wouldn't…" she cried into his chest. "No matter what happens, I'll be here." She huddled closer to his trembling body. She wasn't surprised he was still feeling the after affects of the kido despite her attempts at healing him.

Pulling back she smiled weakly up into his tired green eyes. "Get up. You've got a job to do."

Dazed, he nodded and unfurled his wings as he clambered off the ground. "Stay out of the way," he told her, disappearing to join the fight with the Pink Haired Espada.

* * *

Szayel was covered in bruises, scrapes and lacerations; he was tiring. Seeking some respite, Szayel created many carbon copies of Aizen and sent them at him. _Have a taste of your own medicine, monster!_

"What's the matter my dear scientist? Tiring?" The smug look was still plastered on Aizen's face as he easily dispatched all the clones before advancing on the Eighth, suddenly appearing behind him and severing the four branches from his back with a single swipe of his blade.

Szayel gasped, feeling as if his back were on fire as blood leaked from the wounds, his breathing hitched. He could barely stay on his feet; he had given everything to buy time for Orihime and Ulquiorra and was on his last reserves. "I'm not done yet." He said straightening up, preparing himself for one last attack. However he thought he had passed out as a sudden blackness obscured his entire vision. He blinked. "Ulquiorra…san?" he asked.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at the Pink Haired Espada. "Take Orihime and go!"

Szayel nodded, returning to his original state before appearing before the woman's side.

He found her on a rooftop nearby, healing the fallen Quincy. He landed roughly beside her, glad to see her once more.

"Szayel!" she cried happily about to throw her arms around him only to be blocked by a furious Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Get away from Inoue!" he threatened, his black shikai pointed at the Espada's chest.

Orihime quickly side stepped him, "Ichigo! He's a friend! He took care of me and kept me sane while I was in Hueco Mundo! We can trust him!" she said quickly, putting herself between the point of the sword and the Espada.

The Vizard arched a brow at her, "How the fuck do you keep turning these Espada's into good guys?"

She smiled weakly, "No idea!" she said honestly.

Ichigo eyed the Pink Haired Espada warily. "Don't try anything."

The scientist nodded, "Ulquiorra-san only wished for me to come look after Orihime." He turned back to her, a small frown on his lips as she watched Ulquiorra confront Aizen once again.

Ichigo frowned at the familiarity that he used Inoue's given name.

Orihime ignored the Vizard and instead started fussing over her friends wounds. "Oh…Szayel you look terrible! Sit! Let me heal you!"

Szayel sighed in defeat as he sat down and relaxed as he felt a warm, tingling sensation flow over him. He looked through the golden shield encasing him and past the woman to see the astounded faces of the Quincy and Vizard. Szayel shrugged at them as if to say, 'I'd like to see you try and deny her.'

* * *

Aizen stared ahead of him in shock at the newly regenerated Fourth Espada. _He…survived…__Hadō 90?  
_

Ulquiorra glared his most potent of death glares at his former Master. His mind going blank as an unwavering calm settled over him. Unsheathing his Zanpakuto, he said, "Allow me to show you…true…despair…" Throwing his sword arm back he whispered, "Resurrección Segunda Etapa."

Aizen's eyes widened. _A second…release…state?_

Ulquiorra watched Aizen's shock, taking pleasure in knowing he had surprised his former Master.

Ulquiorra's body became more lean and defined; his unruly black hair grew to shoulder length. Long black fur sprouted along his upper back and neck, as a finer, shorter fur erupted down his lower arms, and abdomen, completely covering his lower body. He shivered at the sensation. He had forgotten what it was like to transform, it had been so long.

His hands elongated into sharp, menacing claws; and his feet turned into defined talons.

The remnants of his Hallow mask melted and merged together to form, two, long, pointed horns at the top of his head. His black catlike irises turned green, and his pupils turned yellow. The His Hallow hole was the same, except for black, blood like liquid that began oozing from it.

His wings became wider, and he grew a very long, thin, whip-like tail with a sharp prong at the end. He whipped his tail proudly out behind him.

His number four tattoo had completely disappeared. His lip quirked up a bit at the shock displayed on his former masters face. He took pride in his form, and even more so from the fact that he had hid it from Aizen for so many long years.

His transformation complete, his tail in a constant state of movement behind him, Ulquiorra announced, "Feel…my…despair!' With that he completely unmasked his reiatsu for the first time in one hundred years, allowing it to roll off him in one massive solidified black wave across fake Karakura Town.

* * *

Across fake Karakura Town; Vizard, Espada and Shinigami were engulfed by the despair that was Ulquiorra's spiritual energy. The wave rippled across the town, toppling buildings, knocking shinigami and Arrancar through the air; some passing out from asphyxiation.

Terrified, Orihime called forth her defensive shield and prayed that it would withstand Ulquiorras immense spiritual pressure; tears pouring forth down her face as Despair began to take affect.

Head Captain Yamamoto appeared before Orihime Inoue, quickly summoning forth his own shield to add to hers, molding it into a sphere so that it wrapped around the small group; protecting them from the destruction that was Ulquiorras reiatsu.

Szayel eyed the Head Captain warily, not wanting to evoke his wrath.

Bracing herself, Rukia yelled to Renji and the others, "He really wasn't kidding about his reiatsu was he?" The red haired lieutenant only nodded, stepping in front of his child hood friend, attempting to protect her from the force of impact. However, Unohana conjured forth a similar shield as to Yamamoto's, encasing them inside a golden cube.

Soon after the initial wave of reiatsu, they were able to focus well enough to power themselves through to the source of the mayhem.

The giant pillars supporting the illusion of fake Karakura Town trembled.

* * *

Chapter 14 teaser: Stepping forward, he withdrew all his reiatsu into himself and focused, "Lanza del Relámpago." He spread his hands out before him, releasing his reiatsu, forming a long, bright green spear of condensed spirit particles, he picked it up.

* * *

An: WEEEEEEE! Now it gets real fun!

I hope the interaction between Hime and Ulqui wasn't too fluffy or ooc. I mean…he ALMOST died, and she was very upset over the fact


	14. Parting Sorrow

An: Sorry for the slightly late update! I've been distracted lol. I'll be starting college again soon so it might slow down even more, but I'll try to get a chapter out every few weeks at the very least. I thank you all who are continuing to read and review! You make my day!

* * *

The density and power of Ulquiorras reiatsu nearly made Aizen buckle to his knees, his chest constricting painfully and breath coming in shallow gasps. _Absolutely…amazing! This must be the Hōgyoku's doing. I knew he was already very powerful when we met…but to become THIS powerful with the use of that sphere just once…_ Having learned not to underestimate his former ally, Aizen slowly withdrew his Zanpakuto; he took a defensive stance, preparing himself for battle.

Pointing his green Shikai at Aizen once more, Ulquiorra gave only one warning, "Do not hesitate. Do not think, for even a second."

And Ulquiorra was upon him.

Aizen blocked with his Zanpakuto, locking gazes with his opponent, the Espada slamming him back through several buildings, his arm going numb. _Unbelievable!_

Ulquiorra pushed himself away from Aizen, forcefully kicking the shinigami in the abdomen.

Slicing open his left hand, Ulquiorra took careful aim, "Gran Rey Cero!" A monstrous, black and green beam of spirit particles shot from his hand, completely destroying everything in its path.

Aizen focused his reiatsu and braced himself against the cero using his Zanpakuto, laughing. _Is this all you have, Espada? I gave you that technique! _Completely unfazed, Aizen rushed Ulquiorra using Shunpo, attempting to get behind him.

The attempt failed, as Aizen was immediately slapped back by one of Ulquiorra's massive armored wings.

Somersaulting backwards through the air, the ex-shinigami brought his feet back under him, and skidded to a stop.

* * *

Yamamoto was impressed, and wary. _This…Arrancar…is immensely powerful. He may even surpass me in strength._

Opening his eyes slightly, Yamamoto became aware of numerous approaching reiatsu.

He was relieved to see all but three of the Gotei 13 there before him. "Where is Captain Kenpachi, Mayuri and Byakuya?"

Orihime's eyes widened. "I think Ichigo and Renji said something about them being in Hueco Mundo, I didn't realize they hadn't returned."

Szayel was nervous. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He was surrounded by numerous Captain class shinigami, if they wanted to, they could easily kill him. He kept his gaze level, not looking anyone in the eye, and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible.

Grimmjow mirrored Szayel's anxiety, constantly shifting back and forth on his feet, his hand itching to grab his Zanpakuto.

Orihime glanced over at the blue haired Espada, nodding to him reassuringly.

Yamamoto nodded his thanks to the woman.

"What is going on here, Head CaptainYamamoto?" Toshiro asked, voicing everyone's thoughts as they glanced at the two Espada and the fighting Ulquiorra.

"The Espada fighting Aizen came to me, requesting that he be allowed to align with our cause: to destroy SōsukeAizen." Ignoring the surprised, enraged and negative outbursts from his subordinates, Yamamoto continued. "If he fulfills his oath, successfully destroying Aizen, and winning us this war, I will speak with him alone, and confirm for myself where his loyalties truly lie. Until then, you're forbidden to confront him!" The Captain Commander stated, looking each of the Gotei 13 in the eye, getting confirmation that they understood his orders.

Orihime let a small sigh escape that she had been holding, relieved that the ancient shinigami was not only powerful, but wise.

"As to these two here, I do not know who they are, or where their allegiances lie." He paused staring through half lidded eyes at Szayel. "What say you, Espada?"

Orihime tensed, getting ready to intervene, however Szayel stopped her, a hand on her shoulder. "Szayel Aporro Granz, Arrancar Scientist and Formerly the Eighth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army. My loyalties lie with this woman." he bowed respectfully, shocking everyone present.

Orihime looked back at him, startled yet elated at the same time. She only prayed that the others would accept this small statement.

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded, turning to Grimmjow. "What fate do you choose?"

Grimmjow remained silent for a moment, weighing his options. He had defected against Aizen and he was surrounded by Captain level shinigami. Unless he truly wished to die, he had no option but to join them, or at least call it a truce.

He sighed moving his hand away from Pantera and scratched his head. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I guess I'm the former Sixth Espada. I stand behind Ulquiorra and this woman."

Yamamoto inclined his head, "The same rule will apply to these Espada."

"What are we to do about the remaining Espada and Hallow?" Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori asked, her voice slightly trembling at the sight of her former Captain fighting the Espada.

The small company could see a group of Arrancar and Espada far off in the distance, watching the fight ensue just as they were.

"If they continue there attempts to interfere with the pillars, destroy them. Ignore them otherwise; I'm sure that they are just as confused by what they are seeing as you are. If they try and come to Aizen's aid, or you suspect them of sabotaging the Espada's efforts, kill them."

At that moment, Shinji and his group made an appearance, having been lured there by the intense pulsations of reiatsu. "And what would you have us do?" The Vizard asked.

Yamamoto turned around, slightly surprised by what he found. "Shinji Hirako," he said, analyzing the supposedly dead Ex-Captain before him.

The Vizards hair was blonde and jaw-length; whereas it was grown long, flowing all the way down his back when he was a Captain. Shinji stood in the commander's presence with a detached air about him, his hand stuffed in the pocket of his grey pants; a Zanpakuto casually slung over his shoulder, resting on his neck.

The Vizard inclined his head, "surprised to see me, yes?"

"Where do your loyalties lie?" the Commander bluntly asked.

"With me and my Vizards, and Ichigo, nobody else," he paused, enjoying the tension that comment brought on. "However, we have a common enemy, so for the moment, I suppose that counts us as temporary allies."

The Commander bowed his head slightly, recognizing the Vizard for what he was, and accepting their temporary truce.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, the Espada and Fracción had regrouped, and were currently watching the confrontation between their Leader, and the traitor, Ulquiorra, unfold.

Coyote Starrk was not the least bit surprised. He had a feeling that the Forth Espada had been restraining his powers for a long time; he just didn't care enough to confront the Espada or Aizen about it. Watching Ulquiorra fight, he couldn't help but be impressed by his cunning and skill.

Tia Harribel, the Third Espada, was quite anxious; normally one quite reserved and analytical, she couldn't help but worry over her two battling comrades. She was eternally grateful for the gift Aizen had bestowed upon her, and had the utmost respect for his power and skills. However she couldn't help but feel that if he had to choose between the Third Espada and the completion of his plan, he'd kill her flat out. Ulquiorra though, she had always admired his intellect, blunt logic, and now, his ability to disguise the true extent of his abilities. _And he wouldn't kill me if he didn't have to, unlike Aizen…_

Wonderweiss was gleeful. He thoroughly enjoyed watching his Master and former superior fight to the death. "Why is Szayel and Grimmjow over there with the shinigami?" He asked randomly.

The others made no comment, ignoring the traitorous scientist and cat, they more interested in watching the fight before them.

* * *

Aizen was tiring; he was having a harder and harder time blocking the Espadas lightning quick attacks. _I have to think of something…fast…what is his weakness_? Throwing up his sword just in time to block Ulquiorras shikai from slicing him from shoulder to hip, he was instead struck by Ulquiorras tail, throwing him backwards with enough force that it was several city blocks before he could regain his feet. _Ah…that damn tail of his! _

An image of red hair and a tear stained face flashed before his eyes. He grinned maliciously. He knew exactly how to bring Ulquiorra down. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu," he whispered to his Zanpakuto.

* * *

Ulquiorra followed after the battered shinigami, his eyes searching through the debris and dust his attack had caused.

Suddenly through the dust, he caught a flash of fiery hair. He dived down to the roof top, wanting to make a closer inspection.

It was the woman.

"Ulquiorra, help me!" she had tears leaking down her face and her hands were clutched pathetically to her chest. "I don't know what's going on. I was with Ishida and then I blacked out and woke up here." She looked around anxiously, "what's going on Ulquiorra?"

He approached her slowly, searching her. Something wasn't right. He knew he had left her in the care of the Quincy and Szayel. He reached out to her, "woman?"

Her eyes snapped to his, and she took a step back, fear in her eyes.

That's when he knew, his eyes narrowed, preparing to take off. But it was too late, for he suddenly felt warmth seeping down his chest. He looked down and found a sword there, blood leaking from the wound, and the one to have caused it appeared to be none other than the woman, however now she had a manic gleam in her eyes.

"You're not Orihime." He hissed, flicking his tail at the image. He jumped back off the ground, clutching his chest as he tried to gain altitude.

Aisen smiled smugly from the shadows as he watched his former subordinate suffer through his illusion. However he was unsatisfied. He had not suffered enough.

Suddenly he remembered the night he had assaulted Ulquiorra's mind after Nnoitra's attack and smiled. Closing his eyes, he formed a mental image of himself, throwing a white hot javelin of condensed reiatsu into his Ulquiorra's mind, shattering it.

The affect was instantaneous.

Ulquiorra immediately faltered, his wings struggling to keep him aloft. He clutched at his head, screaming in pain. _My head! Not again…! _Losing control of his reiatsu, it exploded out him as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime screamed, tears in her eyes. _Oh no he used it again…Aizen is torturing his mind…he'll go insane! _She pounded on the golden sphere.

"Let me out of here!" she demanded of the Head Captain. "I need to go help him!"

Yamamoto only shook his head, "You'll be killed, child."

"I don't care! I need to help him!" Desperate, and angry, the fiery reiatsu poured out of her once again. Glaring at the golden shield she yelled, "Koten Zanshun! I REJECT!"

Instantly materializing, Tsubaki appeared, a red and white shield flowing around him, he flew straight into the golden sphere, shattering it.

Orihime had an abnormal air of confidence about her as she stepped off the side of the building into the air, her dense fiery spirit pressure supporting her and protecting her from Ulquiorra's own reiatsu; Tsubaki flew at her side. "I'm…proud of you," he said, "however, now is not the time for praise, let us go find your guardian!" Nodding, she sprinted out into the air, leaving the shocked Commander, Captains and Espada behind.

Szayel watched her go. He wished to help, but he knew she needed to do this on her own.

"Tch, Ulquiorra was right when he said that girl was more than just a human." Grimmjow stated.

* * *

Tsubaki found Ulquiorra lying crumpled atop a building, howling in agony. He could hardly breathe. Blinded by the pain and tears streaming down his face, he had no idea Orihime had come to his aid.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried, running to the broken Espada and gathering him up in her arms. She rocked him back and forth, soothing back his hair gently; he gave her no recognition that he realized she was there.

"Isn't that sweet."

Orihime's heart jumped, terrified by that voice. She glared up at the shinigami across the rooftop.

"The human and the Hollow, what an odd…couple." Aizen sneered, disgusted.

Orihime's orange reiatsu flared about her, "Why do you keep doing this to him!" she pleaded, stalling for time while she tried to figure out what to do.

"It's his only weakness, he's got regenerative abilities, unmatched speed and power, and unimaginable intelligence…but he never learned to protect his mind." Aizen stated, gleefully taping the side of his head. "Clearly he's not as intelligent as I once perceived, having decided to align himself with a mere human child."

Her reiatsu flared white hot, searing the concrete around her, although leaving her Espada untouched. She hated that everyone seemed to think so little of her, that she was so i_weak./i_

Aizen was stunned by her small display of power, _the Hōgyoku has been working again, I see._

Just then Ulquiorra let out a particularly awful gasp of agony, and then went limp.

Distracted, Orihime looked down at him. Aizen smiled and attacked.

Realizing her mistake, she immediately called forth her shield, her reiatsu flaring out around her causing the shield to encase both her and the Espada; leaving Tsubaki outside.

"KOTEN ZANSHUN! I REJECT!" she screamed. Tsubaki shot at the smug shinigami quicker than he could react, flying straight into Aizen's chest, knocking him clear off the roof.

Now that Aizen was finally out of Ulquiorra's presence, and hopefully dead, Orihime returned her gaze to her guardian only to find two of her favorite emerald green eyes staring up at her. "You're ok!" she said, helping him sit up.

"My head is throbbing…and I feel…drained…but I'll be ok," he said, closing his eyes in relief and breathing in her scent. "Where is Aizen?"

At this Orihime turned pink, "I uh…that is to mean, Tsubaki and I, threw him off the roof." Tsubaki couldn't have looked more proud. "I don't know how much damage we caused, Tsubaki hit him square in the chest, but I don't think we killed him; probably just made him angrier.

Ulquiorra pulled himself from her embrace and made to get up, ignoring the throbbing in his head, "Then I must go find him." He looked into her eyes one last time before jumping off the side of the building after Aizen.

* * *

_I cannot believe it, _thought the Third Espada, Harribel, relieved that Ulquiorra was alive; but shocked and envious at the same time. i_He fell for the human woman! How did she manage that one? _The Espada wondered, curious. "I didn't see that one coming."

Starrk yawned at the scene, "Who cares?"

Harribel mentally rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Wonderweiss looked disappointed that Aizen had not killed the traitorous Espada.

* * *

_What…the hell…was that shit? _Aizen regained consciousness, remembering what happened. He looked down at his chest to see a large gaping hole in his abdomen.

He glared into the darkness, not able to come to terms with the woman besting him for the third time in a row, and in defense of his insubordinate Espada nonetheless. i_Why would he betray me for the woman though? _The thought perplexed him. It's not as if he could care for her. Hollow—Arrancar, they do not have hearts. _Unless…_

He unconsciously fingered the Hogyoku in his pocket. He knew that the reiatsu emitted from the Hogyoku affected those around it, somehow drawing a soul's deepest desires. When it was inside Rukia, it brought out the powers within tall dark haired man, Sado, and the woman, Orihime Inoue. _Can it have possibly given my most loyal, trusted Espada, a heart, or at least a conscience and the ability to feel emotion?_ He could think of no other reason the typically stoic Arrancar would have betrayed him.

He felt the Hogyoku pulse within his hand.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

The Hogyoku was glowing, its reiatsu swirling within its depths.

It pulsed again, nearly blinding the shinigami, this time it also had emitted silvery lightning like tendrils from its core, stretching towards the center of the wound.

An eerie grin spreading across his face, Aizen brought the orb towards the wound. Upon reaching it, the tendrils spread out across his body and enveloped him, making his vision go black.

* * *

Ulquiorra couldn't find Aizen, he was either masking his reiatsu, or he was dead, somehow he thought it was the former. Neither could he find the Hogyoku.

Pursing his lips, he quickly returned to his charge.

"I couldn't find him." the Espada murmured, closing his eyes and clutching at his head as he leaned against the wall of the roof, his head still throbbing painfully.

"I swear he fell down just over there…" Orihime said, placing a comforting hand on the Espada's shoulder.

"Be that as it may…I need to get you back to the shinigami, I won't have you being alone with him on the loose." Pausing, he asked,"How did you survive my reiatsu?"

She was gathered up in Ulquiorra's arms as she formulated a reply. "You know, I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with the more potent reiatsu I've gained recently? I think its shielding me." Ulquiorra nodded, jumping off the building and flying to where the shinigami where gathered.

"Don't do anything else stupid in my defense woman." He ordered.

Ulquiorra focused on his reiatsu before arriving, reigning it in so as not to force the blunt of it upon them at close range. He landed a ways away from them, gently setting Orihime down, ignoring their stares of distrust and aversion.

She walked towards the shinigami captains tentatively, slightly blushing, and bowed. "Sorry for leaving like that," was all she said.

"I can't tell where Aizen is," Ulquiorra stated, "I believe he was injured, and fled somewhere to recuperate, which is why I cannot sense his reiatsu. He is not dead, otherwise he would have been where he had fallen when she had assaulted him."

The shinigami nodded, having witnessed everything that went on between Aizen, Orihime and the Espada; Orhime stared at the ground.

Unohana, Renji, Sado, Rukia and Ichigo suddenly appeared, after Ulquiorra's reiatsu had been reined in, the small group was free to join the company.

"Then we wait." Yamamoto said.

Ulquiorra paced the rooftop, "I will not wait." With one last look at Orihime, he disappeared.

Yamamoto scowled at the retreating Espada.

"Peace!" Ichigo went after said Espada.

Yamamoto scowled even further

Shinji laughed, following the orange haired Vizard.

Grimmjow made to go after them, tired of sitting on the side lines, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Szayel shook his head. "This isn't our fight."

"Tch!"

* * *

Ulquiorra quickly stopped, feeling a single pulse of reiatsu nearby. Ichigo and Shinji stood by the Espada and waited.

Eyes widening, Ulquiorra turned just in time to block Aizen's sudden attack; pushing Ulquiorra far through the air. He immediately went on the defensive as Aizen started pummeling him. Annoyed, Ulquiorra let loose his reiatsu, hoping to gain some breathing room.

Aizen was undeterred.

Coming to the Espadas aid, the Vizard's donned their hollow masks and released their Zanpakutos, they advanced on Aizen.

"What the hell happened to you old man?" Ichigo asked curiously after failing to land a blow against Aizen's neck.

Ulquiorra fell back, genuinely curious, and desperately needing the respite to reassess his opponent.

Aizen was covered in a white, bone like cocoon that was separated into four sections by a cross in the middle of his abdomen. His head was even covered, he had nothing but small slits for eyes.

Aizen and his three opponents faced off. "The Hōgyoku finally realized my deepest desire," is all he said before attacking the shinigami-vizard duo.

Utilizing Aizen's distraction, Ulquiorra advanced on him. The three attacked Aizen furiously, somehow never landing a single blow.

"He seems to have some sort of field surrounding him," Shinji observed.

"If we all focus our most powerful attacks on him at the same time do you think we'll have a shot?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra nodded, "On my signal."

They advanced upon Aizen, going on the offensive. They each attempted to deliver multiple blows from different angles. Finally Ulquiorra managed to send him flying with the combined hit of his wing, tail and Shikai, "Now!" The three comrades leaped back putting distance between them and there opponent.

"Taorero, Sakanade." Shinji called forth his released Zanpakuto, immediately following up with its special ability. "Tentou, Sakanade," the Vizard inverted the world as Aizen saw it.

Taking advantage of Aizen's confusion, together Ulquiorra, Shinji and Ichigo advanced upon him.

Slicing open there palms, letting blood flow, the threesome shouted:

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

"Gran Rey Cero."

"Cero."

A massive black, red and green swirling beam of impossibly dense spirit particles sped toward Aizen, who attempted to block the combined attack from the front, but since he was inside of Shinji's inverted world, it struck him from the back, hurtling him to the ground.

The Espada and Vizard's waited, anxious to see if there strategy had worked.

The dust having settled, they viewed a two mile wide diameter crater, which used to be fake Karakura Town.

"I don't see his body," Shinji commented, the Espada and substitute shinigami faces grim.

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra searched for Aizen's all too familiar reiatsu. "There!" He pointed at a tiny white spec attempting to crawl up the other end of the crater.

Ichigo made for the injured ex-shinigami, but Ulquiorra placed a hand on his chest, holding him back. His eyes never leaving the white dot that was Aizen, he said, "Let me uphold my oath."

Stepping forward, he withdrew all his reiatsu into himself and focused, "Lanza del Relámpago." He spread his hands out before him, releasing his reiatsu, forming a long, bright green spear of condensed spirit particles, he picked it up.

Hefting it over his shoulder, he carefully took aim, and launched it with all the strength he could muster, then, holding his slashed palm out he ended with, "Cero Oscuras." A massive black cero issued forth from his hand, swiftly following the spear to its target, both colliding with the tiny white spec.

The explosion that took place dwarfed that of the Espada and Vizard's three attacks combined. The explosion destroyed half of what was left of fake Karakura Town, and knocked all remaining inhabitants off there feet.

After a while the smoke cleared, and Ulquiorra went to search for Aizen. He found no evidence of his death or his survival. Unsatisfied, he quickly made his way back to Orihime, leaving two speechless Vizards to observe the destruction.

Appearing across the roof from the Shinigami and Gotei 13, Ulquiorra stated. "I believe Aizen is dead, however the Hogyoku is missing."

There was a half hearted collective sigh from the shinigami.

The Espada remained silent.

"I see." Head Captain Yamamoto said. "If that is the case, then we must be on guard. We do not know the true extent of the Hogyoku's capabilities. For all we know, Aizen may have found a way to survive."

Nobody said anything. Many wore somber expressions; others were just relieved that today's fighting was over.

"Ichigo, will you and your friends destroy the pillars returning the town to its rightful order?"

They nodded.

"Unahano, would you and your seated subordinates please take care of the injured. Ukitaki, Shunsui, please round up the remaining Espada and inform them they have lost. They may choose to leave and live peacefully in Hueco Mundo, or they will be destroyed."

Szayel immediately tensed, ready to grab Orihime and escape need be. Grimmjow was ready to fight, all be damned if it was a losing battle.

Ulquiorra was one step ahead of Szayel, as he had sonidoed over to Orihime and wrapped an arm protectively around her, his wings flared out and tail poised, "I will not go back." He stated with finality.

Orihime looked between Ulquiorra and the shinigami, her breath caught in her throat.

The Captains spun into defensive stances; the Commander merely opened his eyes.

"I was not referring to you or your comrades, Cifer-san, formerly the Forth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army." He stated matter-of-factly.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down; he returned to his original form. Closing his eyes, he inclined his head to the Elder Shinigami, "My apologies, Head Captain." He said respectfully; surprising everyone in attendance.

"There is no need to apologize, Cifer-san. If I were in your position, I would be gravely paranoid and defensive as well. Please be at peace. I have no intention of telling you to return to Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto said, attempting to placate the former Espada.

He straightened up, nodding his head at the old warrior shinigami. He locked gazes with each of the Gotei 13; willing himself to remember there expressions for analyzation later. _I have the Commanders word, but that doesn't mean everyone will agree with him, I must stay on guard._

"What of Gin Ichimaru?" Vice-Captain Matsumoto asked, tentatively, "he's still alive, somewhere." The Gotei 13 had no idea of her previous relationship with the defected shinigami.

"Captain Soifon and the Stealth Corps will remain on the lookout for him, besides that I am afraid there isn't much we can do about him at this point."

Orihime shakily stepped forward, "Excuse me, Head Captain Yamamoto, what are we do to now? By we…I mean Szayel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and I." She looked at the ground in front of her, her cheeks turning pink.

"They are to go to with Urahara Kisuke, he will take the Espada into protective custody. They will not be harmed, but they are not free either. You are to return home."

Orihime bowed, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave them, him, alone, but this was better than them being sent back to Hueco Mundo, or locked up in Soul Society. "I understand, Head Captain."

Reluctantly she left Ulquiorra's side and cautiously went over to her friends: Ichigo, Ishida, Sado and Rukia. They all wore mixed expressions of disbelief, respect, worry, and happiness.

Tears in her eyes, she bowed deeply before them, "I'm sorry!" she cried.

Ulquiorra watched Orihime and her friends anxiously; still feeling over protective of her, he wanted to go comfort her. Resisting the urge he thought, _she needs this. She needs her friends. It was I who stole her from them after all; they hate me, I'm surprised she doesn't as well. _Ulquiorra turned from the little reunion, his hands back in his pockets; he walked over to the edge of the building, surveying the destruction he had helped wrought.

Grimmjow and Szayel joined the Former Espada, but said nothing.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Thank you for your assistance earlier, Szayel, you saved me and Orihime. I am in your debt."

Szayel scoffed, wincing at the same time, his injuries still bothering him, "Nonsense! This was just payment for you saving my ass earlier this week from Aizen."

Ulquiorra looked at the Pink Haired Espada, "So it was just repayment? None of this had to do with the fact that you've fallen in love with the woman?" he asked, knocking the scientist off guard.

_Love?_ Szayel stared at Ulquiorra, contemplative. "Is it even possible for us to love?" he asked out loud.

Ulquiorra said nothing, already knowing the answer for himself.

"Even if it were possible…she only has eyes for you, Ulquiorra." He said softly, resigned to the fact.

"She deserves better." Ulquiorra said after a few moments.

Szayel couldn't help but nod.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the two of them. _Hollow—Arrancar, do not love. We lust, due to the small piece of shinigami forced inside of us from the Hogyoku. But love?_ _We need a heart to love. Then again, I love to fight, but I know that's not the kind of love they are referring to._

After a while, a shinigami appeared between them, wearing a white and green hat and carrying a wooden cane. "I'm Uruhara Kisuke, you'll be coming with me. I have an underground training facility that you will be safe in, however I'm afraid you will not be allowed to leave."

They stared at him blankly.

Seeing Uruhara with the three Espada Orihime left her friends and rushed over. "What's going on?" she asked worried.

"They are to come with me to my basement Inoue-san, there they will be held until the Head Captain decides exactly what to do with them." He held up a hand stopping her from interrupting, "They will not be harmed and I'm sure the Head Captain won't send them back to Hueco Mundo. Okay?"

She nodded. "I want to go too." She whispered.

Ulquiorra glared at her, "No, you need to be with your friends. Do not concern yourself with us." He stated crisply, his old mask falling into place.

Szayel nodded in agreement, his eyes sad.

Uruhara watched them without saying a word. He wondered just exactly what had happened between the Espada and Inoue in the past two weeks, he also wondered, what if they hadn't waited the two weeks, would these Espada still be enemies, rather than allies?

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Ulquiorra stated.

She stared up at Ulquiorra. To everyone else, he appeared cold, emotionless. But she could tell, she could see the minute changes in him: the way his eyes softened the tiniest fraction, the thinning of his lips, the stiffness of his jaw. She knew it must be as hard on him as it was for her.

She nodded, her eyes watering. She glanced at Szayel, who offered her an encouraging smile. She smiled back before turning towards her friends, the tears she held back slipping down her cheeks as the Espada and Shinigami disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 15 Teaser: "I, the Gotei 13 and the Central 46 have decided what to do with the Ex-Espada." He paused.

* * *

An: So…tell me what you think so far! What do you think of the fight scenes? I'm horrible at them ^^ I feel I don't portray Yamamoto very well but w/e…and Szay is out of character too…but again w/e lol

What do you think of Orihime's newfound reiatsu?

What about Szayel's feelings for Orihime that Ulquiorra is finally realizing the scientist has?

What do you think of the interactions between Ulqui/Hime? Wasn't too fluffy was it? Lol


	15. A New Beginning

Super Duper Extra Long Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

How Orihime managed to get home, she wasn't sure. Her memory went fuzzy after she parted with Ulquiorra. All she remembered was collapsing to the concrete, arms encircling her and waking up on her futon at home, alone, slightly fatigued but no worse for wear.

Her first thought upon awakening was, _I wonder what happened to Ulquiorra and the others? _She frowned, vaguely remembering that they would be at Uruharas. She knew Uruhara wouldn't let anything happen to them, but she couldn't help but worry.

Pushing herself from the futon, she stripped down and walked into the restroom, drawing a hot relaxing bubble bath.

She looked into the mirror, looking past her reflection out into space, ignoring her still slightly battered body. It felt so surreal to be home, almost as if nothing had happened. But she knew that was not true. They had just won the Karakura Town War. Aizen lost, though many of the Espada escaped. In truth, the only Espada she knew of that was truly dead, were Nnoitra and Aaroneiro.

Luckily none of her comrades were killed, though several were seriously injured.

_Are things supposed to go back to normal now?_

The next day was a Tuesday. She had to go to school, as much as she didn't want to. She didn't want to face her friends and have to lie about where she'd been, especially to Tatsuki.

She couldn't face Ichigo or the others. They knew, they saw it with their eyes, how much she had grown to care for the two Espada, especially the green eyed one.

They knew she didn't want to be rescued either. She had told them in a fit of frustration that she didn't want to be rescued, had pretty much asked them not to be there, even though she was their friend.

How could she live with the guilt? She had betrayed them, fallen for the enemy and then cursed them when they arrived to rescue her.

What kind of friend was she?

She slid down into the tub, the hot water soothing her. She gingerly touched her face, which was still slightly swollen from Nnoitra's and Aizens attack. How would she explain that? The only other person that knew was Ichigo. He wouldn't tell her friends. It would just be one more thing she'd have to lie about. She wished she didn't have to lie, but she didn't want to relive the events of the past couple weeks either, especially that event, or the ones pertaining to Aizen. She shuddered at the thought of his cold hard lips, his face haunting her mind.

If it hadn't been for Ulquiorra, or Szayel, Aizen would have destroyed her and possibly more.

_Ulquiorra…_

Closing her eyes she felt out with her mind, in much the same way Ulquiorra did and sought out the reiatsu of the three Espada; she couldn't feel them. She knew she wouldn't. They were underneath Uruhara's shop after all, inside the specially built training grounds that hid any reiatsu within.

She frowned, wishing, hoping that nothing bad had happened to them. They were all there because of her after all. All had given up their home, their lives, for various reasons that all circulated around her.

She thought about that and sighed at herself. They certainly wouldn't appreciate her moping around all withdrawn and depressed.

She stood up and dried off and tried to smile, it was half hearted. She growled in exasperation. Toweling herself off, she put on her pajamas before laying out her uniform for tomorrow. She glanced at the smaller version of Ulquiorra's uniform she had draped over a nearby chair. She thought she would toss it in the trash but the more she looked at it the more it reminded her of him, the more she wanted to keep it. _Maybe I could have it dry cleaned and fixed up so I could wear it?_ She laughed weakly, turning the lights off and closing her eyes.

* * *

_She was running down a stark white hallway, her bare feet slapping against the floor and her gown whipping out behind her. She zigzagged around corners, constantly peering over her shoulder. He was chasing her. She had to get away! Sweat broke out on her brow as she pumped her arms faster, her mind working frantically as she tried to think of a way to escape. Rounding another corner she saw an exit, she saw the sand and the moon. Pounding leaden legs harder she flew past the doors out into Hueco Mundo, only to be stopped by a tall lean shinigami with silver hair and an eerie smile, who waved at her. "No!" she stopped and turned around, but as she made to retreat, she ran into Aizen, who was staring down at her, his hand out at his side, the other in his pocket. She turned around again, panicked when suddenly a black box enclosed her in darkness. Instantly she felt what seemed like spears of molten lead piece her every inch of her body and then she was falling…_

She cried out sitting bolt upright in bed, her sheets soaked with sweat and her heart thumping madly. Tears streamed down her face as she realized it was just a dream.

She stood up shakily, a wave of nausea hitting her, though she forced it down, heading to the kitchen for a drink of water. She jumped at every shadow, every odd creak or whisper of the wind. She couldn't get the images and feelings out of her head, the hallways, the stone beneath her feat, that grin, darkness and stabbing pain…she shuddered, bracing herself against the sink, doing her best to ignore the tightening in her throat.

_I have to get over this. I am stronger than this! I am stronger than them! They are dead!_

She closed her eyes momentarily before pushing herself off the sink and leaving the kitchen before finally deciding to head back to bed.

She lay there for what felt like hours. Physically and mentally exhausted, she would finally feel the grip of her conscious falling away into sleep when suddenly either Gin or Aizen's face would flash through her mind, startling her awake again. Making her adrenaline flow and heart beat painfully in her chest.

Eventually her body gave out on her, and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day she went to school. She put on a fake smile and tried to be her normal self, jokingly lying through her teeth when her friends asked where she had went for two weeks. She told them she had visited a long lost cousin in a desert somewhere.

They bought it, and a little piece of her soul died. She wished she didn't have to lie, especially about Ulquiorra, especially to Tatsuki.

The day passed quickly with Ichigo and her friends being especially nice and careful around her. Always asking how she was and if they could get her anything and never ever mentioning Hueco Mundo or Ulquiorra. She tired of it very quickly. She hated being treated like she was made of a brittle crystal, ready to crack or shatter at the slightest touch.

As soon as the ending bell rang she was gone and ran home.

That night she couldn't sleep. Her dreams were a maelstrom of faces and events, some real, some fabricated. Some seemed as real as her previous vision of Ulquiorra.

Some points she'd awake up in a cold sweat, the faces of Nnoitra, Aizen or her Father at the forefront of her mind.

Other times she'd wake herself up sobbing, tears streaming from her eyes, having seen Ulquiorra or Szayel executed or murdered.

It got to the point where she'd keep herself awake by pacing back and forth or sitting in a cold bath.

It got worse as the days passed, she was getting more and more worried and stressed, wondering what would happen to two Espada, never being able to sense their reiatsu, always doubting if they were really at Uruhara's or not.

Her time passed agonizingly slow. She'd go to school and put on a happy face. Her friends would tip toe around her and she'd become more and more withdrawn, sometimes ignoring them completely, her mind on only one thing: Ulquiorra.

Come Monday morning around 3Am, she was sitting on the seat next to her window, staring out at the stars, there was no moon.

She had bags under her eyes and her skin had grown pale, she hadn't been eating right either. She hadn't eaten right since going to Las Noches.

She had just had another nightmare, and this time Ulquiorra had disintegrated right before her very eyes, similarly to the way his wings disintegrated after Aizen had attacked him with Kido.

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window and cried herself back into an uneasy sleep.

She woke up only two hours later with a creak in her neck. It was nearly 5:30am, she decided to get ready. She would rather have something to do than just sit there and worry.

Dressed and ready to go, she by passed breakfast once again and went outside, walking in the dark as the sun slowly rose towards Karakura High.

She arrived an hour early and took her seat, folding her arms in front of her to lie her head down, her eyes drifting shut and mind blissfully blank.

Soon the class began to fill, her friends arrived with their usual, "Good morning Inoue-san!"

She ignored them, wishing they'd actually use her first name for once.

After several more minutes the Sensei arrived and took roll before making an announcement to the class.

"Good morning everyone! We have a new student joining us today! A Mr. Szayel Aporro Granz is it?"

Orihime's head snapped up and her eyes widened as he bowed before the class, his pink hair dangling in front of him. Many of the boys made comments about the ridiculous color, but he ignored them. Instead his eyes raked the classroom finally landing on Orihime's, he smiled at her. He looked to be about her age. His eyes were the usual amber, hidden behind a pair of rectangular white glasses and his upper lip purple as well.

Ichigo and Ishida glared daggers at him, wondering why the hell he was there.

"Ok Mr Granz –"

He held up a hand, "Please call me Szayel." He said in a slightly condescending tone.

Orihime grimaced.

The Sensei looked at him slightly taken aback, "Ok. Szayel, would you please have a seat, I'm afraid there's only a few spots open."

He bowed to her, "Thank you, Sensei," before making his way down the isles to sit directly to the right of Orihime.

She stared at him wide eyed.

"It's good to see you, Orihime." He whispered in her ear.

The Sensei started the morning's instruction.

Orihime wanted to ask him where Ulquiorra was, but she thought that would be rude, so instead she just stared at him, wide eyed, in shock.

He feigned a hurt look, making her smile, before turning back to the front of the room and pretending to pay attention to the information he already knew.

Orihime tried to ignore him, her mind a whirl of thoughts and emotions. _Why was he here, in a Gigai? _ She completely blanked out everything around her and was startled by a hand on her shoulder. "Break time, Orihime-san." Pink Hair said.

She stared up at him and then past him as her friends converged on them. Her eyes widening, she quickly stood, picking up her bag and taking Szayel's hand. "Umm we'll be right back!" she said to Ichigo and the others dragging the former Espada behind her.

She dragged him outside and around the building, out of site before stopping and throwing her arms around him, glad to see her friend. She felt his body stiffen and she blushed releasing him. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! Why are you here?" she asked.

He coughed and straightened his shirt. "I'm just testing a new Gigai that the Shinigami created for Espada."

"Oh? A Gigai for Espada?" she asked.

"Yes! Unlike normal Gigai though, this one does not slowly eat away at your reiatsu and completely seals our reiatsu so that we do not attract unwanted attention." He informed excitedly.

"Um…so you're the test subject?" Orihime stifled a giggle.

Szayel glared at her. "Do you have to put it so bluntly?"

She laughed waving a hand at him, "I'm just teasing you!"

He glared at her half heartedly.

Orihime was oblivious. "So what happened, are they going to let you live in the human world?" she asked excitedly.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "About that…we still haven't received word as to the Captain Commander's decision on the subject."

Orihime looked crestfallen. "I know how Soul Society is when it comes to balance, but…I hope they make an exception. Just this once…after all…you guys did finish off Aizen."

He nodded. "We are…hoping for the best." Pausing, he took a moment to take in Orihimes gaunt appearance. "Are you okay Orihime? You'd don't look well." He asked, approaching her and placing his palm on her forehead.

She held up her hands, surprised, "No no Szayel I'm fine, really."

He narrowed his eyes and stared down at her, crossing his arms, "Don't lie to me."

She sighed, defeated. "Just…dreams. Really bad ones …" She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

His stare turned into one of concern as he approached her, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "What about?"

Orihime squelched the unusual urge to sigh at him, instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stating calmly, "do you really need to ask?"

"I can only imagine what dreams you're having Orihime." He said, looking away from her. He couldn't help but feel concerned about her, especially after all she'd been through in Las Noches.

"I'm just having nightmares…some are about Aizen, most are about you guys…I'm so worried you and Ulquiorra will be sent back to Hueco Mundo or worse…." She vividly remembered last night's nightmare, where Ulquiorra completely disintegrated to ashes. She shuddered.

"You know very well Yamamoto-san said he would not send us back to Hueco Mundo." He stated bluntly.

"Yea but that doesn't mean they won't send you off to Mayuri in Soul Society either! Or…or…" She didn't want to think about it.

"Listen!" Szayel grabbed her by the shoulders, "Stop being so pessimistic! That is probably what's causing your nightmares! Uruhara-san will not let anything terrible happen. And if Soul Society tries to persecute us or send us back, you know damn well we'll fight it!"

Orihime nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears. She'd just been so worried, she'd been so naïve to think that the Espada would just leave willingly.

She gave Szayel a weak smile and pulled him into another hug, startling the scientist. "Thanks so much, for everything. I wouldn't be here without you." She said weakly.

Szayel stiffened, his eyes widening a fraction. He hadn't expected such a response from the woman. Trying his best to will his Gigai to ignore the warmth of her body and failing miserably, he awkwardly reached around and patted her back.

Lucky for Szayel the warning bell rang, to return to class, causing Orihime to break away from him.

Orihime picked up her bag she dropped and made for the gate.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Ulquiorra." She said firmly looking into his amber eyes, daring him to stop her.

He held up his hands in defense, "Hey I won't stop you!" He knew how much the woman and the Forth Espada meant to each other, as envious as he was, he'd never get in the way of that.

Her eyes softened a bit. "And what are you going to do, Szayel?" she asked.

"I'll walk with you, I need to report back to Uruhara-san and give him the data from this Gigai." He smiled, an evil gleam appearing behind his eyes. "He and I are two of a kind, we get along very well." He surprisingly did not resent the shinigami scientist as much as he had thought he would, considering the fact that it was Uruhara who had created the Hogyoku.

"Okay! Let's go!" Orihime said cheerfully, a genuine smile on her face and a glow radiating from her.

His face remained blank as he followed after her to Uruharas. He wondered where he, where they would be, if they hadn't met that woman, if Ulquiorra hadn't kidnapped her or asked him to help with her illness.

The thought of the Fourth Espada made his insides boil. He almost wished he had never accepted the Espada's offer in caring for Orihime. But then again he was thankful he had, because anything, even having feelings he knew would not be reciprocated was better than death…or was it?

_No, anything is better than death. As long as I am alive to see her smile, its worth it.

* * *

_

Uruhara watched entranced as the two former Espada sparred before him in his underground training facility, a huge grin cracking across his face. Never in his mind would he have believed that he would ever. EVER have the chance to study one Arrancar—or Espada for that matter, let alone three of them.

The scientist within him begged to break through to the surface and start taking notes, jotting down theories and to describe everything he is seeing, but he was simply too hypnotized.

Sitting down on a rock some ways from the ladder, Benehime at his side, he absorbed every single detail before him.

Grimmjow had released his Zanpakuto, Pantera, and was fiercely battling Ulquiorra, who had released Murcielago.

They were standing a good hundred yards apart now, assessing each other. According to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra far surpassed him in reiatsu and power, though the feline Espada had been undeterred when Uruhara suggest that they spar, in fact, Grimmjow seemed particularly excited by the idea.

He reminded Uruhara of one Kenpachi Zaraki.

It had made him laugh.

"Hey! Ulquiorra-san!" Uruhara called out to the emerald eyed Arrancar. "Why don't you slip into your second release?" He suggested, wanting to see it again.

"I fear that would not be a wise idea Uruhara-san, my reiatsu alone would bring the ceiling down." He said bluntly.

"Don't worry bout that, this training complex can withstand any sort of reiatsu, go all out!" Uruhara yelled.

Grimmjow glanced between the two of them, "Yea Ulquiorra, do it! Maybe one of these days you can show me how to achieve mine, eh?" He suggested hopefully.

Ulquiorra ignored his former subordinate and instead whispered, "Resurrección, Segunda Etapa." He closed his eyes and shivered as fine silky fur rippled out across his arms, torso and legs. His wings elongated and became narrower and his tail whipped out behind him, mindlessly swishing back and forth, as if it had a mind of its own.

Ulquiorra would never admit it, but he took pride in his tail. It was like a third limb for him, amazingly strong and dangerous yet it could be quite gentle and delicate as well. He always took care to never let it touch the ground, as the hairs on it were amazingly sensitive.

He opened his eyes and redirected his gaze over to the scientist, whose eyes seemed to be visually dissecting him.

Ulquiorra inwardly sighed in exasperation. He did not appreciate being the object of attention. He did not want to put up with the shop keepers games, or Grimmjow's antics. He just wanted to get a Gigai so he could go see Orihime, but Uruhara deemed him too powerful a being to test a simple prototype. Instead he asked Szayel to do it, as the pink haired scientist was the least powerful of the three.

_Orihime…_

The name was constantly floating to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to see her, though he hadn't asked. He knew the answer already. It was out of the question. This underground facility was the only thing keeping his reiatsu from drawing out every single Hollow in Hueco Mundo to the city.

He had to wait for a Gigai, a Gigai what would completely suppress his spirit pressure and in most aspects, turn him into a human.

He visibly shuddered at the thought. He didn't relish the idea of becoming human, though, if he had to choose between Hueco Mundo, true death, or becoming a human, he would definitely choose the latter.

"Oi! Ulquiorra, we gona do this shit or what?" The blue haired Espada yelled over at him.

Apparently he had gotten lost in thought again, something that was becoming quite common and noticeable with the former Forth Espada.

He nodded at Grimmjow, signaling he was ready.

Ulquiorra watched lazily as Grimmjow sonido'd towards him and casually flicked his tailed at the feline Arrancar sending him flying back into and through several stacks of boulders.

Sighing, Ulquiorra pushed himself off the ground and hovered midair, waiting.

Ulquiorra could never outwardly express how much he enjoyed his second release form. The ability to fly, though it was sub par to sonido, was truly an exquisite experience.

He quirked his mouth up slightly, looking back over at the shop keeper. "So you said this place can withstand any force and any reiatsu?"

Uruhara nodded.

_Time to break this facility in then,_ Ulquiorra thought as he placed his palms together and focused his reiatsu between them before quickly drawing them apart, forming a long, spirit particle dense green lance between them. He looked back over at Uruhara as he hefted the lance up over his shoulder.

Uruhara's smile faulted, just every so slightly. He knew the destructive capability of that ability. He had seen it make a two mile wide crater in fake Karakura Town.

He hoped he wasn't wrong when he said his facility could withstand anything.

Ulquiorra nearly grinned at the shop keeper as doubt washed over his face.

Grimmjow dragged himself out of the rubble, his side slightly sore and bruised, but otherwise ok. He stared out in front of him but didn't see Ulquiorra, not until he looked up into the sky, and then he bout shit himself. _Shit!_ He thought as he saw the green lance speeding towards him. Using all the feline speed and grace he possessed he put on a burst of sonido to get himself the hell out of there before the lance hit.

Still his speed wasn't enough, as the lance hit behind him he was flung roughly towards the ladder and Uruhara, tumbling past them before finally sliding to a stop on all fours.

He straightened himself up and yelled, "HEY WHAT THE FUCK ULQUIORRA! Are you trying to kill me!"

Ulquiorra landed several yards away a top a small pile of rocks. "It was only half strength." He said as if it were obvious.

Uruhara looked at the former Espada skeptically. "ONLY half strength?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Okay next time, I'm hooking you up to a bunch of monitors and then you're going to use that at full strength!" Uruhara stated, finally relenting and going into scientist mode.

Ulquiorra narrowed his emerald eyes at him but said nothing.

He was about to return to his original state when his head snapped up and stared at the ladder

The lid to the entrance slid back to reveal the pink haired scientist.

"Welcome back, Szayel-san!" Uruhara called up, his eyes widening as he saw Szayel preparing to jump down from the hole in the roof, roughly three stories up. "Szayel-san I wouldn't do that!" He winced. _Too late._

Szayel jumped down, landing lightly on one knee before his comrades and the shinigami. Smiling, he straightened up and brushed off his Gigai. "Uruhara-san, really. This Gigai might hide my reiatsu, but it doesn't get rid of it. I wouldn't be surprised if I could sonido in this." He stated, pushing up his glasses. He turned to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, inclining his head to them.

Ulquiorra still hadn't removed his gaze from the entrance in the ceiling, he could sense her. Orihime.

"My you're back from school early, Szayel-san." Uruhara noted.

"Yes. I met up with someone, she wanted to come visit." He said, glancing at Ulquiorra.

Uruhara said nothing and instead followed Ulquiorra's gaze.

"Hi Uruhara-san!" Orihime called as she made her way down the ladder.

"Nice to see you, Inoue-san." He replied, his voice unusually firm. "You really shouldn't skip class." He scolded as she hopped down the last few rungs and turned towards the group.

Relief flooded through her, as she caught sight the three former Espada. "Hi everyone." She said quietly, her gaze resting on Ulquiorra whose tail was twitching back and forth in agitation.

"Come Szayel-san, let us go back to the lab and collect the data you've gathered in that Gigai." Uruhara said, making his way up the ladder.

Szayel rolled his eyes and followed, though not before flashing Ulquiorra a rather envious glare.

Grimmjow ran his fingers through his blue hair and smirked, "Cya later Princess." He said, using sonido to jump up through the trap door.

Ulquiorra stared at the woman in silence, taking in her haggard appearance. She had bags and shadows under her eyes. Her skin had a pale pallor and her face appeared thinner, more sunken in than before. He could also tell that her clothing wasn't sitting right, and it hung just too loosely for his liking.

"You haven't been eating, woman." He stated with a flick of his tail, a hint of anger lacing his words.

Orihime blushed slightly, her pallid skin turning a very obvious red. "I—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, woman."

She slowly approached him. "I've been having nightmares…I've been worried about…all of you."

He glared down at her, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll take better care of myself…nightmares or not." She smiled weakly up at him. She waited to see if he would say anything or give any confirmation that he would accept her words. She stared at him intently, and was surprised when she felt something fuzzy caressing her cheek, causing goose bumps to breakout across her body.

It was his tail.

She smiled and reached out to touch it but before she could he whipped it away from her. Instead, she found herself being nudged forward by it and before she knew it, Ulquiorra had wrapped his arms and wings around her in a cocoon like embrace.

"Do not ever allow any harm to come to yourself, however unintentional it may be, because of some silly dreams about me. It is unacceptable." He said firmly, squeezing her tight, resting his face in her hair. _What is this smell?_ He thought. She smelled strangely light and sweet, almost fruity, though he couldn't quite place the type of fruit.

Her only answer was to wrap her arms around his waist and to bury her head into his chest. She could feel herself wanting to cry, she was so relieved and so happy, but she refused to. She knew he didn't appreciate her tears.

Sighing, she allowed her hand's to stray, enjoying the feel of the black fur that coated Ulquiorras back. It was fine, almost velvety. She quickly noticed that the tuff's of fur between his shoulder blades was the thickest and silkiest of all.

Ulquiorra stiffened, not used to being touched in such a way. He was used to the battering of fists and slashes of Zanpakuto's against his heirro, but not this. The sensation was all so alien to him, yet it brought about him such warmth and contentment. He closed his eyes and allowed his body and mind to relax.

After several more moments in their embrace, she broke their silence. "So what are you going to do now?"

Resting his chin on her head he thought for a moment. He couldn't, and wouldn't, go back to Hueco Mundo. He had no purpose there. He also didn't want to go to Soul Society. He didn't care if he was outcast, no. What bothered him is the fact that he'd be either killed, or locked up and experimented on. No, his only option was to stay here, with Orihime. "I think my only option—"

Suddenly a bright, white light pierced through the underside of his wings, and the sound of a door sliding open.

Throwing his wings open he and Orihime were shocked to see none other then Head Captain Yamamoto exiting a Senkaimon Gate.

"Head—Head Captain Yamamoto!" Orihime squeaked as she unconsciously squeezed Ulquiorra tighter.

She was about to ask the Head Captain what he was doing here when Grimmjow, Szayel and Uruhara reappeared before them.

"Greetings, Head Captain Yamamoto." Uruhara said, bowing slightly, you could hear contempt laced in his voice.

"Uruhara-san, I suppose you are wondering why I have come before you this evening." The ancient shinigami stated.

Uruhara nodded and Ulquiorra sighed inwardly; it was quite obvious why the Head Captain had come.

"I, the Gotei 13 and the Central 46 have decided what to do with the Ex-Espada." He paused.

Ulquiorra still clutched at Orihime, as if she were the only person in the entire facility. He wished nothing more than to stay with her, regardless of Soul Societies decision.

Grimmjow was anxious, flustered. He kept unconsciously running his hand through his blue hair, and continued to shift back and forth on his feet.

Szayel appeared thoughtful and slightly anxious.

All remaining color had left Orihime's skin, making her already ghostlike appearance seem like nothing more than a shell. To put it mildly, she was absolutely terrified of Soul Societies decision on the matter. She didn't want to lose her new friends, especially Ulquiorra. Although she had only known the Arrancar for less than three weeks, she couldn't help but feel connected to him. Nobody knew him like she did, and vice versa. She stared ahead of her, waiting for Head captain Yamamoto's announcement, unconsciously gripping the black fur beneath her fingers.

"As I had stated previously, I have no intention of sending you back to Hueco Mundo, however, if you wish to do so, that is your decision. All that we ask is that you refrain from returning to the world of the living to prey upon souls or upon making an attempt to continue Sosuke Aizen's regime." He paused for a moment to allow the statement to sink in. When it appeared that nobody was going to make a comment, he continued. "Now, if you wish to stay here, in the world of the living, you must comply with a single condition. That condition is the complete nullification of your reiatsu and abilities."

Orihime gasped.

Immediately Grimmjow started cursing, "What the fuck is this shit? We save your asses from Aizen and now you're going to punish us? Fuck that!" He turned from the group, his fists clenched and red in the face.

Szayel narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to give up his hollow powers, and if he had the option of returning to Hueco Mundo, and hence forth to his laboratories, he would gladly do it. However, he did also wish to remain here and work with the Shinigami scientist.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction, noticeable to no one except the woman. He looked down at her, his thoughts flying. She was staring in shock at the elder shinigami and he could feel her nails digging into his back, her body shaking.

"Head Captain Yamamoto…isn't there any other way?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking.

She was trying to conceal it, but he could tell she was trying not to cry. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes quivered slightly. Not only that, but she continued to cling to him, despite the fact that they were in the presence of the most powerful shinigami in the worlds, two Espada and a shinigami scientist.

"I'm afraid there is no other choice, Inoue Orihime." The Head Captain said somberly. "This was the only compromise we could agree on. As you well know, it goes against Soul Societies entire system to allow beings such as them to exist within this realm."

"But—"

Ulquiorra cut her off by grasping her chin and turning her face towards his. "I shall comply." He said, surprising everyone.

Grimmjow turned around and stared hard at Ulquiorra, shifting his gaze from him, to the woman and back again.

Szayel's expression remained impassive, he knew that Ulquiorra would pose no argument.

At this Orihime's eyes widened, allowing her tears to finally leak out. She had no words for him. _Now he will have truly given up everything for me._

Uruhara watched the odd couple, his own eyes narrowing in thought. He didn't like the corner the old captain had pushed the Espada into. And if they complied, then he wouldn't even be able to gather data on them and their abilities. "Head Captain, how is it that you plan to nullify their abilities?" He asked, curiously.

The Head Captain leaned forward on his cane, "There are two options that were discussed. The first of which being, Inoue Orihime rejecting—"

"I won't do it. I won't betray them like that. Get on to the second option." She hissed, glaring at the shinigami.

Yamamoto inclined his head, acknowledging her decision. "The second option is reiatsu eroding Gigai, such as the kind Kuchiki Rukia had used before being sent back to Soul Society, which will slowly, over time, strip the Espada of their power and abilities, turning them into humans."

"I see." Uruhara said, before reluctantly turning to the Espada. "I could outfit you all with such a Gigai, however I would need a day or so to configure it. These are Gigai meant for shinigami, not hollow. If you were to attempt to use them right now, they would reject you."

The Captain Commander nodded. "So, what say you, Espada?"

"Would you give us time to consider, Head Captain Yamamoto-sama?" Szayel asked.

Once again he nodded. "Yes, I will return to Soul Society. See to it that Uruhara contact's me and informs me of your decision." With that he resummoned the Senkaimon and disappeared.

"Hee."

All eyes turned to Szayel, who seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eye. "Uruhara-san, could we use the prototype Gigai I tested today as a substitute? It completely suppresses our reiatsu making us appear as if we are indeed, weak little humans." Orihime shot him a half hearted glare, which he ignored.

Uruhara nodded, "Yes, we could. However, I do not wish to continue in going against the Head Captains orders, especially not on this matter." He held up his hand to stop Grimmjow from interrupting. "There is no room for argument. Though if it is any consolation, I will allow you to return to this enclosure to roam free of your Gigai whenever you wish; at least until you are no longer able."

The three Espada and the woman appeared deep in thought. Uruhara pursed his lips and scowled. "I feel you three should go through with this. There is still a strong possibility that Aizen had someone escape with the Hogyoku and is at this very moment rounding up the remaining Espada and reforming his army. It is not safe for either of you to return to Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow snapped out of his meanderings and looked at the shinigami, "and why would you say that?"

"You forget, I am the former master and creator of the Hogyoku. If Aizen had the Hoygoku on him at the time of the attack there is a good chance that the Hogyoku had protected him or made him invulnerable. Was there any time during your fight with him that you could not strike him?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, even though he was being attacked from three different directions simultaneously, we could not land a single blow."

Uruhara closed his eyes and sighed outwardly. "Just as I suspected. There is a very good chance that Aizen has fled to Hueco Mundo to regroup."

"Then, Uruhara-san," Orihime stepped forward, "isn't that all the more reason to fit them with Gigai that won't weaken them? What if Aizen attacks? They wouldn't be able to help."

Uruhara smiled then, surprised at the woman in front of him. "Your logic is infallible, Inoue-san. You are very correct." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "What if I fit you with the prototype Gigai that suppresses your reiatsu, however I would have to modify it so that you have zero access to your special abilities and you would not be able to leave them unless I allow you to."

"That would be acceptable." Ulquiorra said. Szayel and Grimmjow inclined their heads in agreement.

Uruhara clapped his hands together, "Good. I will start work on your Gigai and enroll you into school as well."

"What? We gotta go to school, school with that punk ass carrot top shinigami!" Grimmjow huffed. "We gotta be restricted to Gigai, making us like weak humans and…do we really gotta go to a school?" He repeated and swiped a hand through his blue hair.

Orihime beamed, releasing Ulquiorra to bounce up and down in front of Grimmjow, "Oh! I know Grimmjow-san! You should join the Karate Dojo at my school with my best friend Tatsuki! Then you can fight other people in Championships and try and win cool trophies and stuff!"

Grimmjow seemed to perk up a bit at this, "I suppose it's better than going back to that hell hole…maybe it won't be so bad."

Szayel coughed, trying to disguise a laugh.

"And you should join the Science Club Szayel!" Orihime exclaimed, turning to the Pink Haired Scientist, who looked at her as if she must be insane.

"You cannot be serious Orihime?" He shook his head in bemusement before turning to Uruhara, "I think I have plenty to work on here with Uruhara-san as it is, let me assure you."

Ulquiorra let out a light breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and closed his eyes, allowing himself to revert back to his original form.

Orihime glanced over her shoulder, noticing Ulquiorra's change in reiatsu. Turning back to the Shop Keeper, she approached him and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Uruhara-sama, for what you are doing for my friends." She whispered sincerely.

Chuckling he pulled out his fan and hid behind it, "It's nothing Inoue-san! Really, you think too much of me!" _Besides, _he thought, _it's not as if I'm not getting anything out of this._ "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head upstairs for tea and to begin working on those Gigai." He made his way up the ladder and paused just before he reached the top, "By the way, I'll need you all to come up so I can take your measurements, that is, except for you Szayel-san."

Szayel nodded, "Please, allow me to join you anyway." He stated and headed towards the ladder, though not before grabbing Grimmjow by the collar and pushing him forward.

Grimmjow was about to protest when he was cut off by a menacing glare and two amber eyes shifting quickly between his and the human standing off behind them. He shook his head, and said nothing as he made his way up the ladder, Szayel following behind him.

Orihime stood motionless, her right arm slung across her chest. She couldn't have been more relieved. Ulquiorra and the other Espada were alright and thanks to Uruhara's ingenuity, they'll be able to stay in the human world without having to become completely human. "Would you really have let yourself become human, Ulquiorra?" she asked, glancing up and looking into his emerald eyes.

"There was no other choice but to comply, I refuse to return to Hueco Mundo." He said, as if it was the only logical conclusion.

"And why do you refuse to return to Hueco Mundo?"

"There is no reason for me to return."

"And what reason is there for you to stay here?"

"To protect you."

Her grey eyes narrowed slightly, "and what if I were to say I don't want your protection?" she asked. She was irritated. She was tired of people treating her as if she were a porcelain doll or something precious that needed to be protected.

He said nothing, though the area in his chest where his hollow hole was began to burn slightly.

She could see the pain whirling beneath his eyes that he was trying so badly to conceal. Guilt panged through her chest. "What if I just want you to be my friend, Ulquiorra? Could you do that?" she whispered. Silently, she knew she wanted more than friendship from the former Espada, though she knew better than to push her luck.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. _Friend…she wants me to be her…friend? She would consider me, her former captor, a friend, someone as dear to her as Kurosaki and the other people that went into Hueco Mundo to rescue her?_ He couldn't understand her. As much as he longed for her, and for her forgiveness, he knew he didn't deserve either. "I do not deserve your friendship, woman."

Orihime glared and advanced on him, and before Ulquiorra knew it, he was staring down into her angry grey eyes. "That is my decision to make, not yours. You've changed Ulquiorra, whether you realize it, or want to admit. You're not the same person that took me from the Senkaimon to Las Noches. You could have killed me when Aizen ordered you to, but instead you chose to save me! You saved my friends! You saved us all! And now you're saying you don't deserve my friendship, that you don't deserve a second chance?" she whispered. "Well Ulquiorra Cifer…Its time you forgot about your past, and looked to the future. Make of it what you will, but know this, you're my friend, whether you feel you deserve it or not."

She turned from him. He could see her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. He was, for the first time in his hollow life, speechless. He was shocked to the core by the truth of her words. "Orihime.." he breathed. "I apologize, for everything. I would be your friend."

She turned around and smiled at him. "I forgive you, Ulquiorra." She said as she embraced him, conscious of the arms that wrapped around her tentatively, though unaware of the very slight quirk of the former Espadas lips.

* * *

Chapter 16 Teaser: Inwardly sighing, Ulquiorra ran his fingers through the left side of his hair for the umpteenth time. _I'll never get used to this.

* * *

_

Wee…super duper extra long chapter! Hope it wasn't too fluffy….

I really really hate how I wrote Szayel into this story *head desk* he's so out of character…oh well. lol

I'm so sorry for not updating btw...I'm just a horrible procrastinator...I won't lie :( lol thank you for sticking with me those of you that have!


	16. Authors note of Doom

Author's Note of Doom:

This is just to let you know I've decided to discontinue this fic. I'm just not feeling writing Ulquiorra anymore. I've written and role played so much more interesting characters than he and every time I try to go back to writing him, I just can't. I love Ulquiorra, but writing him is just boring. Also, this being my first fic, it really isn't that great. I liked it up to the point where they left Las Noches, but after that it went down hill. I ran out of plot and I just...couldn't feel it anymore. I won't apologize for it. These things happen, and I did my best to end it on a good note. *shrugs* I hope you enjoyed the story as it is.


End file.
